YOu should have known better
by H6p8gv
Summary: Tracy and Link have been dating for a year. Though they have lost their innocence before this particular anniversary they will find that the events that take place will alter their lives forever....
1. A very romantic anniversary

A/N I would again like to thank hippogriff-tamer for being my beta. I hope you enjoy the story.

________________________________________________________________

16-year-old Tracy Turnblad was inexperienced when it came to certain things.  
Link Larkin, her boyfriend of one year, helped her gain experience not a week  
after the pageant. Her parents don't know and she isn't about to let them in  
on this information. She put on a blue blouse with matching shoes, along with a  
pair of diamond earrings that Link gave her for her last birthday. She then  
sprayed her hair with hairspray. As she finished there was a knock at the door.  
She went downstairs and opened the door to reveal Link. They put their hands around each other, as their lips crash against each other.

"Hey Linky."

"Hey sexy so what do you want to do tonight?"

"I thought we'd go to the smoke house for dinner then go back to you  
parent's house, and fool around."

"I'd love two how about we walk to the smoke house since it is only a  
few blocks away."

"All right let me leave a note for my parents then I will be ready."

"Alright."

Tracy found some paper and scribbled a short note to her parents

" Ready"

"Let's go then"

" Yeah"

They headed to the restaurant. Along the way they walked by a pet store. As they past the window Tracy noticed a seven month old black cocker spaniel with blue eyes that plead with her to please take him home.

"Isn't that dog cute?" she asked.

Link grinned. "Absolutely want to go in, and play with him?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

They went in the store. The dog ran over to them waging his tail while giving yelps of happiness. They bent down and scratched his head and back.

"We'd better get to dinner."

"I know."

They started towards the restaurant.

Tracy looked at Link. "What do you want to do for our anniversary?"

"I made a reservation at La Bella Rosa. Then I thought we'd go back to  
my house, and make out for a while since my parents will be out of town."

Tracy smiled. "Oh I have always wanted to eat there since it looks so romantic."

"You'll love it have you given any thought to what you want yet?" he asked her.

"Yes the puppy from the pet store."

"If you're a good girl maybe I'll get him for you."

" Linky you know I'm always a good girl."

"I know, but you need to be especially good."

"I will be."

A week passed and it is now the day of there anniversary. Tracy dressed in a sexy red dress with her hair is in a French twist. She is wearing the same earrings that she wore when they went to dinner. She heard a knock at the door. She jumped up with excitement as she walked downstairs. Edna let Link in before Tracy reached the door. As Link gazed upon her his mouth dropped open and she noticed that he started to drool. Link wiped the drool away and moved so she could see that he was carrying a bouquet of roses, and gifts.

" Hey cutie my you look ravishing this evening"

He handed her the flowers and Tracy smells them.

"Thank you for noticing. Happy Anniversary Linky"

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"You too cutie."

He kissed Tracy.

"I guess I didn't get my dog."

"I just wanted you to come with me to pick him up so you could pick out  
his toys and stuff."

"Alright. Let me get your gifts, and put the flowers in water."

She exited and few minutes later reentered holding a few gifts.

"Open this first."

"All right."

She opened the gift to reveal a very sexy pair of dark blue lingerie.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

"I know."

"Open this next."

Link opened his gift to reveal a tie.

"Thanks sexy."

"Your welcome."

They continued with gifts. Tracy also got a gift certificate to the pet store,  
perfume, and chocolates. Link also got cologne, the newest Elvis record, and  
chocolates.

"We'd better get to the pet store."

Edna entered with a camera.

"Can I get a few pictures of you lovebirds first?"

"Absolutely."

A few pictures later Link and Tracy left the Turnblads and arrived at the Larkin house.

"So what are you going to name your dog?"

"Little Link."

"I think it's really cute you named him after me."

"Thanks let me feed him and put down water then I will be ready."

"Alright. So where is he going to sleep?"

"In bed with me."

"He is a lucky dog."

They then get in the car and Link drives to La Bella Rosa. It is a very romantic restaurant with candles, and a dance floor. A waiter walked over to them.

"Welcome to La Bella Rosa my name is Ben, and I will be your waiter this  
evening. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke."

"So will I."

"I'll go put your order in."

He exited and Link took Tracy's hand in his rubbing small circles on it.

"Want to split an order of Mozzarella sticks?"

"I'd love to."

The waiter came back with the drinks shortly after.

"Here are your drinks would you like to order appetizer?"

"Yes we'll take an order of mozzarella sticks."

"I'll go put the order in."

He exited again.

"Linky is the veal Parmigiana good?"

"It's delicious."

"I'll get it then."

Music started to play and couples start dancing on the dance floor.

Link stood and offered Tracy his hand. "Would you care to dance my lady?"

Tracy smiled. "I'd love to."

They headed to the dance floor. When they reached it they put their hands around each other , and started swaying to the music. Link soon noticed the waiter going to the table, and taking Tracy's hand again as they headed back to the table.

"There you are! Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked as he put the mozzarella sticks.

"Yes I'll have the veal Parmigiana."

"And I'll have the lasagna."

The waiter wrote the orders on his pad. "I'll go put the order in."

"The mozzarella sticks are delicious."

"I know."

The waiter came back several minutes later with the food and places Tracy's down first.

"Would either of you care for extra cheese, or black pepper on your food?"

"Some of both please."

"Me two."

The waiter did so for them, and started to walk away.

"Can I get a little more cherry coke first?"

"Absolutely."

He exited and soon returns.

"Would you like some more two sir?"

"Please."

The waiter exited and came back with Link's drink.

"How is the lasagna?"

"Delicious. Want to try a bite?"

"Please."

Link cuts a bite and hands it to Tracy.

"How do you like the veal parmigiana?"

"It's delicious."

They finished their dinners and head back to the house where they are greeted by little Link wagging his tail.

"Hey buddy you must have been very lonely."

She scratched his head, and he licks her. After greeting him they sat down on the  
couch and little Link laid his head on Tracy's lap.

"I'll be right back."

Link left and soon returned with a bottle of wine, and two glasses.

"Would you like any of my parent's favorite wine?"

"Please."

He poured some wine into the glasses and hands one to Tracy. They soon finish their wine.

"Want to make out?"

Tracy kisses Link's neck.

"Is that a yes?"

"A big one."

They put their hands around each other, and began French kissing while working there way to the bedroom, falling onto the bed with Tracy on top. They raced under the covers where clothes are thrown to the floor. After this Tracy mounted Link and they begin making out really heavily. Tracy soon became bored, and began to suck on Link's ear causing him to moan. She then kissed Link's neck. Afterwards he rolled over, and kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. He then nibbled on Tracy's neck also making her giggle. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper. Little Link jumped on the bed and lay down at the foot of it. They ignored him as they continue there make out session. After awhile they snuggled up next to each other and fell asleep. The next morning Tracy awoke to the sunlight, and decided to head downstairs. Little Link followed her. Tracy smiled as she bent down, and scratched his head.

"Morning buddy."

He licked her, and she began breakfast. She cooked chocolate chip pancakes and sausage, and poured two glasses of juice. She brought the food to the bedroom, and gently kissed Link.

"Good morning Linky here is your breakfast."

Link grabbed her, and kissed her.

"Thanks gorgeous there is nothing better then to waking up, and having your hot girlfriend bringing you your favorite breakfast in bed."

"Oh Linky that's so sweet let's eat up!"

"Yeah can we make out after breakfast?"

"I'd love two."

They began to eat. Little Link jumped on the bed and tried to steal a sausage.

"No stealing food."

He stopped. Tracy cut a bite and handed it to him. He happily eats it up.

At the Turnblad house Edna is in the kitchen. Tracy entered with Little Link.

"Where were you last night?"

"I spent the night at Link's."

"Were his parents all right with that?"

"Yes."

Little Link ran over, and greeted Edna.

"Oh you're so cute what's your name?"

"Little Link."


	2. Sudden sickness

A'N Sorry it has taken me so long to update I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing the first chapter

_________________________________________________________________________

Two, and a half months were filled with fun, playing with little Link, and teaching him tricks. Tracy even got him house trained with relative ease. She woke up feeling queasy and ran to the bathroom. This was a bad time to get sick because school started tomorrow. A few hours later Edna walked by the bathroom, and hears her.

"Morning sweetie are you all right?"

"No I've been throwing up for a few hours."

"Poor baby want any breakfast?"

"No thanks but I'd like some juice."

"I'll be right back with it."

"Thanks."

Edna left and soon returned with the juice.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything else"

"Will do"

Edna exited as little Link ran into the bathroom, and whimpered.

"Mama can you feed little Link"

Edna returned.

"Sure come on let's get your breakfast."

Tracy and Little Link leave. As they did the phone rang, and Edna answered it.

"You know who is on the phone want to talk to him?"

"I do, but can't drag my self away from the toilet."

"I'll tell him"

She turned, going back to the phone.

"He wants you to call him when you get the chance."

"Will do"

A few hours passed and Tracy felt ready to talk. She picked up the phone and dialed Link's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Linky"  
"Hey gorgeous sorry you aren't felling well today."

"Thanks I'm not throwing up right now so want to come over in about an hour and smooch for awhile?"

"I'd love two will there be sex involved?"

"Absolutely why do you think I want you to come over?"

"I should have knows I'll see you in about an hour"

"See you then handsome."

An hour passed by. Tracy put on a blue bathrobe. She heard a knock at the door. Opening it she found Link. She flew into his arms and they began making out really heavily. As Tracy's hands wrapped around his back Link's hands untied Tracy's bathrobe to reveal the lingerie he gave her for there anniversary. When Link saw what she chose to wear under the bathrobe drool formed around his mouth.

"My you look hot today angel."

"Thank you for noticing."

"Let's make out."  
"Yeah."

They ended up in the bedroom. They quickly dispose of their clothes each other's clothes as Link grabbed a condom and lay atop Tracy. Tracy captures Link's lips in a deeply passionate kiss. Bored by just kissing so he nibbled on Tracy's neck making her giggle. He then kissed her neck also making her giggle. He continued his ministrations by trailing kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them. Tracy whimpered as Edna walked by the door.

"Tracy I thought you I told you to save your self for your wedding day?"

"You did, but I love Link, and couldn't wait besides you should be happy we are using protection"

"I am I'll leave you two alone now"

She left. Tracy rolled over so that she was on top. She kissed Link's chest then trailed kisses up his body pausing at his ear to suck on it causing him to moan.

A few days passed. As Edna walked by the bathroom she heard Tracy throwing up.

"Morning sweetie sorry you aren't felling any better?"

"Thanks can you make me an appointment with Mrs. Larkin?

"Absolutely."

Edna walked into the kitchen and soon heard a knock on the door. She opened it, revealing Link.

"Morning Mrs. Turnblad how is your daughter felling?"

"She's the same as yesterday."

"Can I go in, and tell her good morning?"

"Certainly."

Link headed to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Link entered.

"Morning sexy"

" Morning Linky"

"Can I have a good morning kiss?"

"Absolutely hold on."

She threw up then took a sip of juice. She rinsed out her mouth. Then French kisses Link who started to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Sorry."

He French kissed Tracy who in turn grabbed him, and smothered him with kisses.

"You know I love when you do this, but I really need to get to school."

"Sorry."

"It's all right. Bye cutie I'll see you after school."

"Bye handsome I'll be waiting"

Link left for school and Edna returned to see how Tracy was doing.

"You have an 11 a clock appointment with Mrs. Larkin."

"Great will you take me?"

"Absolutely"

Edna drove Tracy to Dr. Larkin's office. After giving the nurse her name she was shown to an exam room. A few minutes later Dr. Beebe Larkin entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Lately not too good."

"What symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"For the past three days I've been throwing up all morning, been especially tired, and haven't been able to keep any food down plus it's been two months since my last period."

"Have you slept with anybody recently?"

"Your son two and a half months ago"

"I think I know what's wrong and will need a blood sample."

"All right."

Beebe grabbed a needle from the counter and took some blood from Tracy's arm.

"Come back in two days."

"Will do."

Tracy received a band aid and walked back into the waiting room.

"So what's wrong?"

"She needs to wait for results of a blood test."

"When will you find out?"

"In two days."

A few days later, Tracy returned to Beebe's office.

"Tracy, you're pregnant."

She hugged her.

"Ugh I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Like it or not you'll be one in about 7 months."

She handed Tracy a bag, and hugged her.

"Here is a bag of suckers for when you feel better."

"Thanks will you be the doctor delivering the baby?"

"Absolutely."

Tracy walked back into the waiting room where Edna is waiting for her.

"So what's wrong?

"The Larkin's were out of town on our anniversary, and after dinner Link, and I shared a bottles of his parents favorite wine. Then we slept together, and well."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes ma'am."

"The day after you feel better you I am taking you to live with aunt Clare, and uncle Steve, and you'll never be able to see or talk to Link ever again."

"Yes ma'am. Can you asks Aunt Clare if I can bring little Link?"

"Absolutely."20

A few more hours passed as Tracy sat on her bed listening to a record. She scratched little Link who was lying down beside her. Link sneaked up behind Tracy, and kissed her neck making her giggle. She turned her head and seized his lips. He eagerly reciprocated as they began to make out.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey handsome."

"So what's wrong with my little beauty queen?"

"She's pregnant."

"Ugh what are you going to tell your mom?"

"I already told her the truth."

She kissed Link who eagerly kissed her back, starting a smooch session. Edna walked the room.

"I have to run a few errands no funny business while I'm gone."

"We won't."

"Yeah I better be going any way. Bye beautiful I love you"

He kissed her.

"Bye Linky I love you too."

She kissed Link again before he left. She walked downstairs and sat down on the couch to watch TV. Little Link jumped up and lay down next to her, putting his head on her lap, and she pets him. Edna walked back into the room.

"Here sweetie I picked you up a book so that you can learn stuff like how to take care of a baby."

She handed Tracy the book.

"Thanks I'll start it tonight."

"I'd wait until you are over your morning sickness if I were you."

"All right."

Link returned home to find his parents, Beebe and Tyler, waiting for him.

"Link we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Tracy."

"Oh that when you and dad were out of town on our anniversary we went to dinner then after dinner I got a bottle of your favorite wine, and we shared it, after words we slept together, and now she is pregnant."

"Well son I don't know what to do with you. You will be grounded for sometime, but I don't know how long yet, and you'll also have to clean out the attic."

"Yes sir."

Over the next few days Tracy hasn't eaten much. Edna began to worry so she decided to talk to Link.

"Link can you try to get Tracy to eat?"

"Sure let me grab her favorite meal then I'll try."

"All right."

Link left and several minutes later returned with a bag. He took a burger and fries out of it.

"Angel you need to eat because the baby needs food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Just one bite? It would make both me, and the baby very happy."

"Oh all right."

Tracy took a bite then another and soon only a couple crumbs were left.

"See you were hungry."

"Yeah."

"I also got a piece of pecan pie would you like that too?"

"I'm two full so leave it here for later."

"Will do."

More days passed. Link found himself at the Turnblads hoping to tell his little beauty queen good morning.

"Morning Mrs. Turnblad. How is your daughter felling?"

"Morning Link I am sorry, but she's still asleep."

"Can you tell her I'll come see her after school?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

As he began to leave Tracy ran to him closely followed by little Link.

"In a very sing songy voice. Morning mama."

"Morning sweetie you seem to be feeling better?"

"I am what's for breakfast?"

"I made scrambled eggs, and bacon for your father, but I'll make you what ever you like."

"Both the baby, and I would like Belgium waffles, and sausage."

"All right would you like anything on your waffles?"

"Yes cherries, and whipped cream."

"All right."

She walked into the kitchen. Little Link ran over to his food bowl, whimpering sadly.

"I'm coming buddy."

She got up, and fed him. Edna walked in as she poured his food in his bowl.

"Oh I almost forgot Link came by right before you woke up, and said he'd come see you after school."

"Oh boy. Do you mind if I order a pizza for lunch?"

"Not at all may I have a few slices?"

"Of course."

They ordered the pizza and Edna got it when it arrived. She brought it to Tracy who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Here you go."

Thanks."

She started to eat. Feeling something she looked down to see little Link pawing her. When he saw that she had noticed him he whimpered.

"Would you like a bite?"

He pawed her again. Knowing that this means yes Tracy cut a bite of pizza and threw it to him. He caught it and wagged his tail happily as he ate it.

"Nice catch buddy."

Edna put her slice on her plate and walked over to the phone.

"Hello."

"Tracy is feeling better so I am bringing her tomorrow."

"Great."

"Tracy wants to know if she can bring her dog."

"Will she take care of it?"

"She takes great care of him."

"Then she can."

Edna hung up the phone, and walked back over to Tracy.

"I just got off the phone with Aunt Clare, and it is fine to bring him."

"Great."

About 3 hours passed and like before lunch Tracy has spent them reading her baby book, listening to records, and playing with little Link. She was anxiously waiting for school to end so that she could see Link. When there finally was a knock at the door she jumped up and opened the door to reveal Link. He captured her lips as he encircled his arms around her waist.

"How are you feeling today gorgeous?"

"All better."

He kissed Tracy's stomach. "Great! And how is my other baby feeling?"

She giggled. " It's doing great, and says to tell you hello."

"Great everybody is going to our favorite Italian restaurant for dinner then bowling tonight. Want to come with us?"

"Dinner sounds delicious, but can we pull over someplace romantic, and have sex in the back of your car?"

"Anything you want angel."  
Link drove Tracy to the restaurant where they met up with Penny, Seaweed, Amber and Corny.

"Linky do you mind if I order a chocolate brownie sundae for desert?"

"Not at all, you're hungry tonight."

" I know, but I'm eating for two now."

"That you are."

After dinner Link drove Tracy home. They sat in his car for awhile before she had to go in.

Tears escaped Tracy's eyes. "Good bye forever."

"What do you mean gorgeous?"

He wiped the tears from her e yes.

"Because of the pregnancy my mom is sending me to live with my aunt, and uncle, and I'm not allowed to see or talk to you ever again."

"That's not fair."

"I know."

When Link got home he was very upset.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Because of the pregnancy Mrs. Turnblad is sending Tracy to live with family, and she won't let me see or talk to her ever again."

"That's not fair."

"I know."

"I have been talking to your father, and you're also grounded for three weeks."

"I deserve it."

Link went back over to Tracy's. She met him at the door where they shared a long kiss. Edna noticed them in the liplock.

"You had your five minutes."

"All right bye handsome."

"Bye gorgeous."


	3. Birthday visitors

A/N I would like to thank **hippogriff-tamer, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing the last chapter**

__________________________________________________________

Edna drove Tracy and Little Link to her aunt and uncles house. They parked in the driveway and Edna got the suitcases out of the trunk. Together they walked up to the front door and knocked. It soon opened to show a tall woman with blue eyes. She smiled at Edna and hugged her then she hugged Tracy.

"It's great to see you again Aunt Clare."

"You too what is your dogs name?"

"Little Link."

"That's a cute name for him let me help you carry your things in."

"All right "

They carried in the stuff including a dog bed.

"I see you brought a bed for little Link to sleep in at night."

"No for the day he sleeps in bed with me at night."

"Oh why does he switch?"

Tracy shrugged not knowing the answer as the rest of their stuff was carried in.

"Bye mama I'll miss you."

She hugged Edna.

"I'll miss you too sweetie."

She hugged Tracy before returning to the car.

"Which room do you want?"

"I'll take the room that my parents usually sleep in when they come since the bed is bigger then the one in the room I sleep in."

"All right."

"I'm taking little Link next door to meet Jim, and Reba."

"They'll like that."

Tracy, took little Link and headed next door. Tracy stopped at the door and knocked. Jim a boy about 18 opened it. Tracy smiled and hugged him.

"It's great to see you again Jim."

"You too what is your dogs name?"

"Little Link."

"He's so cute ."

"I know. Where's Reba?"

"I just let her out."

"Can you call her in because I'm anxious to see how the dogs get along?"

"Sure."

He called to Reba and let her in. The dogs sniffed each other and little Link playfully barked before running out of the room. Reba followed suite.

Tracy smiled. "I think these two are going to be friends."

Jim grinned. "So do I. How long are you here for?"

Tracy sighed. "Forever"

"Why?" he asked.

"You remember I told you about my boyfriend last summer?"

"Yes."

" Well we slept together on our anniversary, and he got my pregnant so my mom sent me to live here to get me away."

"That's not fair."

"I know."

They visited for a while longer before Tracy and little Link went home.

"Did you have fun with your new friend?"

Little Link wagged his tail.

"Good."

They went inside.

"Aunt Clare, can I use your car to go to the store to get something to make for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Great I'm taking little Link with me."

"Can you leave him here so that we can bond?"

"Absolutely."

Tracy grabbed the car keys off of a table by the door and opened the door before walking through it. Little Link whimpered sadly.

"Don't worry mama will be home soon."

Little Link looked around finding a ball, and dropped it by Aunt Clare's feet. She threw it and he returned it. She threw it again. The game paused when Tracy returned. Little Link jumped up, and licked her.

I missed you too buddy did you bond with Aunt Clare?"

"Yes," Clare answered for him.

"Good I'd better start dinner."

"What are you making dear?"

"Burgers, fries, and triple chocolate fudge cake."

Clare licked her lips. "Sounds delicious."

Tracy started dinner. Soon after she began Uncle Steve walked into the kitchen. He is about 35 or 40 years old.

"Well there is our niece how are you doing?"

"Great, and you?"

"Never better."

The burgers, fries and cake didn't take long to cook so Tracy finished in a short amount of time.

She pretended to ring a triangle. "Dinner is served."

"Great I'm starved."

"So am I."

They sat down at the table and began to eat. Little Link pawed and Tracy gave him a fry. He then pawed her again and she put a bite of hamburger in her hand and handed it to him he at it while wagging his tail. He also licked his lips. He then sauntered over to Aunt Clare.

"Can I give little Link a bite?" she asked Tracy

Tracy nodded. "Sure he loves people food."

Clare fed little Link before continuing to eat with the others.

"Don't forget you have an appointment with Dr. Anderson tomorrow."

"I won't."

The next day Clare drove Tracy to the doctor's office. The nurse showed her into an exam room after being given her name. Soon after Dr. Anderson entered the room. She is a kind woman who is in her late twenties to early thirties enters.

"How are you doing Tracy I'm Dr. Anderson."

"I'm doing great it's nice to meet you."

"You too. Let's see how the baby is doing."

"All right"

The doctor took her vitals and did a complete work-up.

"Everything seems great want to hear the heart beat?"

"Please."

The doctor put a listening device up to Tracy's stomach and a fast beating started thumping away.

"Isn't it a bit fast?"

"That means the baby is healthy."

"Good."

She headed back to the waiting room where Aunt Clare who is waiting.

"How do you like Dr. Anderson?"

"She is a really nice lady."

"Glad you like her how is the baby doing?"

"Great."

"Good."

A month later, Amber and Penny were hanging out talking.

"You know Tracy's birthday is coming up," Penny said

Amber nodded. "I know it's too bad we can't spend it with her."

"I was thinking maybe since it is on a weekend maybe we could go there, and spend the day with her," Penny said.

"I love that idea and will get directions from her mom."

"Please do. Let's invite Mrs. Larkin to come with us."

"Yeah."

Penny drove over to the Larkin's house. Beebe answered the door and led her to the living room.

"Mrs. Larkin Amber and I were talking, and we're planning to go see Tracy for her birthday want to come with us?"

"I'd love too."

Link heard the door and came downstairs. He stopped in front of his mom and Penny having heard the entire conversation.

" Can I come too?"

Beebe shook her head. "You'd better not because Mrs. Turnblad would be very upset if she found out that you saw her daughter."

Link nodded. "Yeah you're right can you give her a birthday bag for me?"

"Sure honey."

The day of Tracy's birthday arrived a few days later. When she awoke smile lit her face at the fact that she'd see her friends. The baby kicked as she stretched. She put her hand to her stomach and hummed to the baby. She then got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

"Morning Tracy happy birthday" Aunt Clare said as she saw her.

"Thanks! What did you make for breakfast?"

"What would you like?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes and bacon."

"Not a problem."

Aunt Clare grabbed the pancake batter and eggs along with a bag of chocolate chips and bacon. She was soon at work making breakfast. Tracy sat at the table and Clare brought her plate to her along with some orange juice.

"Do you have any specials plans for today?"

"Yes Link's mom and a few of my friends from Baltimore are coming to spend the day with me."

"Have fun."

"We will. What are you making for my birthday dinner?"

"Ravioli with cheese and meat sauce and garlic bread."

"Oh boy my favorite."

"I know."

"What kind of cake are you making?"

"German chocolate."

"Yum."

They finished eating. Tracy went to her room to get ready. She spent a few hours listening to records before hearing a knock on the door. She ran to the living room to find Penny, Amber, and Beebe sitting on the couch. She smiled as she hugged everybody.

"How are you feeling Tracy?"

"Not bad and you?"

"Great and how is Link doing?"

"Fantastic, and how is the baby doing?"

"Wonderfully. I felt it kick for the first time this morning."

"That's fantastic news. So what shall we do?" Amber asked.

"I was thinking maybe we can go to lunch, and shopping."

"I love that idea," Beebe told her.

She handed Tracy a bag, and put her package down.

"The bag is from Link, and the gift is something for the baby."

"Let me open my gift bag then we'll go."

"All right."

Tracy took everything out of the bag and opened a green box to find an expensive necklace.

"Tracy you're so lucky," Penny cooed.

"I know."

She continued looking at the contents. She also found a card, hairspray, perfume, and a stuffed dog.

"What does the card say?" Amber asked.

Tracy opened the card and read Link's handwriting.

_Dear angel I miss you more then words can say and wish your mom hadn't k ept us apart. I promise one day I will find a way to be with you again, and you, me, and the baby will be one big happy family._

"How sweet."

"It really is isn't it?"

"Open this"

"I'll open it later."

She unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck making sure it was securely in place.

"I'm ready."

They all walked to their car and drove to the diner

"I just felt the baby kick again."

"Mind if I feel?" Beebe asked.

"Not at all."

Beebe placed her hand on Tracy's stomach soon feeling the baby.

Later that day they arrived back at the house.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Clare asked.

"What are you making?" Penny asked.

"Ravioli with meat sauce, and cheese, and garlic bread."

"Yum we'd love too." Amber and Penny said in unison. Beebe chuckled and nodded her head.

Clare went to the kitchen and soon returned with three plates filled with ravioli. Steve came in with the other three. They placed the plates in front of their guests and sat down to eat.

"Would you guys like to stay for cake, and gifts?"

"Do you mind?"

" Not at all."

"May I invite Jim over for cake?"

"Absolutely."

Tracy called Jim, and he soon knocked on the door. Tracy let him in. While they were waiting Clare noticed the necklace on Tracy.

"That sure is a nice necklace."

"I know Link sent it to me."

"Isn't that sweet."

Jim walked in the room and Tracy introduced him to everybody. Clare brought the cake in, and they sand happy birthday to Tracy while little Link howled along. After they finish Tracy made a wish that she hoped would eventually come true and blew out the entire candle with one blow. Pieces of cake were divvied out and everyone began eating.

Tracy looked to Beebe. "Mrs. Larkin will you give Link a piece of cake for me?"

"Of course dear."

"Can you also give him a hug, and a kiss for me?"

"Sure."

Tracy opened up her gifts. She got a blue bathrobe and a diary from her aunt, and uncle, a red bathrobe from Amber, a bracelet that she had wanted from Penny, the newest Elvis record from Jim, and a baby car seat from Beebe. Little Link ran around the discarded paper yelping happily. Soon they all said their good byes. They next day was really nice so Tracy decided to go for a walk.

"Do you want to go to the lake?"

Little Link waged his tail. Tracy put the leash on him.

"Let's see if Jim and Reba want to come with us."

Little Link wagged his tail again. They went next-door and Tracy knocked on the door. Jims answered.

"Little Link, and I are going for a walk to the lake want to come with us?"

"We'd love too."

He put the leash on Reba, and they headed out with the dogs wagging their tails and sniffing each other. They started walking to the lake. When they get there they sit by the lake. A duck quacked and the dogs barked as they tried to chase them.

"No chasing ducks buddy."

Little Link obeyed, but has an unhappy look on his face.

Another month passed. As Clare walked by Tracy's bedroom she saw Tracy sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss everybody in Baltimore," Tracy said between sobs.

"I tell you what I'll call your mom, and try to talk her into letting you go home."

She walked over to the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello." Edna said.

"Will you please let Tracy come home? She misses everybody in Baltimore."


	4. Tracy's wish comes true

A'N Sorry it has taken me so long to update I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, BBlover33, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter three. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for her help this chapter.

_________________________________________________________________________

Edna listened as Clare filled her in on how Tracy's been since she's arrived  
at her house.

"She was having a good time here and even had fun on her birthday when her  
friends came up but since then she's seemed really down."

Edna sighed. "I guess the punishment was a bit harsh."

"Is that a yes?" Clare asked curiously.

"Yes I'll pick her up tomorrow."

"Want to tell her the news?"

"Sure."

"I'll get her for you."

Clare put the phone receiver on the table. "Tracy!"

"Your mom is on the phone, and wants to talk to you," she added.

"Coming!" Tracy called to Clare.

She ran into the room and headed over to the phone.

" Hello."

" Sweetie I've been talking to Aunt Clare, and decided to let you come home."

"Really!? Are you joking?" Tracy asked incredulously.

"No joke hun Clare has told me how unhappy you've been there and I was thinking that what I did might have been a little harsh."

"Oh mama, thank you! When are you coming?"

" I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Tracy smiled. "Will you bring Link with you?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks mama. Please don't tell him I'm coming home. I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course."

"I'll see you tomorrow mama."

"All right sweetie. Have a goodnight."

Tracy hung up the phone and wet to her room to pack. Little Link was on the bed and looked at her full of curiosity as she got her suitcase out and placed it on the bed.

"We're going home tomorrow!"

Little Link wagged his tail and yelped happily.

After hanging up with Tracy Edna dialed another number.

"Hello." Beebe said.

"I decided to let Tracy come home tomorrow."

"What changed your mind? She seemed ok at her birthday."

"She was but after seeing everyone she started missing Baltimore and I do miss her, so does Wilbur."

"Tracy wanted me to ask you if it would be all right for Link to come with me to pick her up tomorrow." Edna added.

Beebe smiled though Edna couldn't see it. "That fine with me. Link will be ecstatic to see Tracy. "

"Great! Please don't let Link know what's happening. Tracy wants to keep it a secret."

" I won't."

Edna hung up the phone. Tracy finished packing. She decided that she should see Jim. She found Clare and Steve in the living room.

"I'm going to say good bye to Jim."

"All right. He will miss you."

Tracy nodded. "I'm taking little Link so that he can say good bye to Reba."

"That's fine."

Tracy put the leash on little Link, and they walked next door. Tracy knocked on the door Jim opened it.

"I just wanted to come say good bye."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom decided to let me go home."

"What? When?"

"Today."

"I know that you wanted to home so I'm happy for you but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"I know the dogs will miss each other as well."

"Yeah."

"I better be going."

She hugged him and then patted Reba who had come to sit by Jim.

"Bye."

He hugged her.

"Bye."

She took little Link's leash and they headed to her aunt and uncle's.

Link walked into the kitchen at his house. Beebe was sitting at the table.

"I'm home," he said.

"Link I got a call from Mrs. Turnblad while you were out and she has someplace special she wants you take you instead of school tomorrow."

"Did she say where?" he asked.

Beebe shrugged. "She didn't say but she wanted you to go with her."

The next morning Tracy awoke to little Link licking her. He did this every morning until she let him out. She got out of bed let him out and walked into the kitchen.

Tracy smiled for the first time in a week. "Morning Aunt Clare."

"Morning Tracy you're certainly chipper this morning."

"I know I'm excited about going home."

"I bet what would you like for breakfast?"

"French toast with and breakfast potatoes."

"All right Uncle Steve said to tell you bye."

"Can you tell him that I said bye?"

"Sure."

Clare made breakfast while Tracy let little Link in and fed him. She also put down fresh water. After breakfast was cooked they sat at the table and ate. Once she was full Tracy went upstairs to pack anything she might have forgotten. She then takes her suitcases downstairs. Outside Edna parked in the driveway. Link looked up at the house and then back at Edna full of curiosity. Edna handed Link flowers and candy.

"Why don't you knock on the door, and give this to who ever opens it?"

"All right," he replied getting even more interested.

Link knocked at the door. Tracy smiled at hearing the door and practically danced all the way to it. Link smiled from ear to ear when he saw Tracy. He took a few steps forward before engulfing her in a bear hug. She happily obliged. She then moved back and captured his lips. His tongue grazed her lower lip and she quickly gave him access making the kiss deeper, more passionate. Once they parted for oxygen he handed her the flowers and candy.

"These are for you."

"Thanks Linky this isn't the only surprise."

"There's more?"

"My mom is letting me come home."

He smiled again. "That's wonder news Trace. I missed you doll."

She hugged him again. "I know I missed you too."

Aunt Clare walked over to Tracy and Link.

Aunt Clare I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend Link."

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

"You too ma'am."

"How about we go to lunch before you go home?" Clare asked.

"I want pizza?" Tracy suddenly said. Her voice has a bit of a harsh tone to it.

Edna, Link and Clare were all a little taken back by her tone. "That's fine," Clare finally said.

Clare drove them all to a pretty crowded pizza restaurant. They were shown a table and a waiter soon arrived to take their orders.

"Good afternoon welcome to Vincent's. I'm Evan and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you to drink?"

" I'll have a cherry coke."

"I'll have that too."

"I'll have a sprite."

"And I'll have a coke."

Evan took down their drink orders and left. Tracy, Link, Clare and Edna looked at their menus.

After Link had decided what he wanted he picked up Tracy's hand and kissed it. "Angel, will you make dinner tonight? Because I really miss your cooking."

Tracy smiled at the kiss. " I'd love too what would you like?"

"Burgers, fries, and triple chocolate fudge cake."

"Then that is what I'll make."

Link licked his lips. "Thanks gorgeous."

A minute later their waiter, Evan, came back with their drinks.

"Want to split a medium pizza?" Link asked.

"We better get a large remember I'm eating for two now."

Link frowned. "How could I forget?"

He reached over and put his hand on Tracy's stomach and grinned as the baby kicked. Tracy frowned and tears slid down her face.

"Why does the baby have to kick so hard?"

"Oh honey it just means the baby is healthy," Clare told her.

"Our little one sure is strong."

"I know," she said through her tears.

She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not sure what has come over me."

"It's probably just your hormones acting up," Edna told her.

The waiter walked back over to the table.

"Are you ready to order?"

Even looked around the table and everyone nodded. "Yes."

"What would you like?"

Link glanced at Tracy then at Evan. "We'll share a large pizza with pepperoni, sausage, tomato, and green peppers."

"Can I have a side of chocolate sauce?" Tracy asked.

"Chocolate sauce?" Evan, Link, Clare and Edna said.

"Yes chocolate sauce."

"All right."

"I'll have the baked ziti."

"And I will have the lasagna."

The waiter wrote down the orders and walked away.

"Since when do you ask for chocolate sauce with your pizza?"

"Lately I have been craving chocolate sauce with everything."

The waiter returned with their food and placed everything on the table.

"Would anybody like a refill?"

"Can I have some more cherry coke?"

"Absolutely ma'am."

"Can I try a bite of pizza with chocolate sauce?" Link asked

"Sure."

He takes his piece of pizza and dips it in the chocolate sauce.

"This is a really good combination."

"Really you like it?"

Link nodded. The waiter came with Tracy's coke. They continue to eat till their plates are empty or almost empty. Evan came by seeing that they were finished.

"Would anybody like dessert?"

"Can I have a menu?" Tracy asked

"Absolutely."

He went to get the menu and upon returning handed it to her. He then walked away to give her time to look at it coming back a few minutes later.

"What would you like?"

Tracy looked at him and handed him the menu. "I'll have a piece of key lime pie."

"Would you like chocolate on it?"

"Please."

The waiter left and a few minutes later came back with the pie and chocolate sauce. He placed them in front of Tracy.

"May I try a bite?"

"Sure."

Tracy finished eating and Clare paid. She then drove them back to her house. Tracy went to grab her suitcase but Link stopped her.

"Allow me."

"Oh Linky you're such a gentleman."

He smiled as she leaned up and captured his lips. In no time the car was packed.

Tracy hugged Clare. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Bye Aunt Clare I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you two thanks for being such a big help."

"You're welcome."

"Want to drive home Link?" Edna asked

"No thanks I'd much rather make out with my girlfriend."

"I'd rather make out with you too."

"No funny business back there," Edna told them.

"We won't it's kind of hard to do it in a moving car."

Tracy and Link sat in the back seat and little Link curled up next to Tracy. Edna got in the driver's side and drove them all home.

"Tracy would you rather go back to school or be home schooled?"

"I have a choice? Then home schooled."

Edna nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Can you home school me too?" Link asked.

"Why do you want to be home schooled?" Edna asked.

"I don't want to be away from Tracy," Link said matter of factly.

"I tell you what talk to your parents tonight, and if it is all right with them then I can."

"Thank you Mrs. Turnblad."

She smiled at him. "Wait to thank me until after you talk to your parents."

Edna drove to Link's. Tracy put a leash on little Link.

"I'll see you later mama.

"All right I'll go ahead, and unpack the car."

"Thanks."

They head in after letting little Link go to the bathroom.

"Want to cuddle?" Link inquired

Tracy shook her head. "I have something I'd rather do."

" What's that gorgeous?"

She placed kisses on his neck.

"Oh you're such a bad girl."

"I know. Race you to the bedroom."

"You're on."

They raced to the bedroom. Tracy saw Link waiting for her under the covers when she got to the door. She jumped on the bed and wriggled under the sheets so she was besides him. Soon clothes were strewn around the room as Tracy straddled Link. She leaned over and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands tousled his hair as his held her close. They parted for air but Link swiftly seized her lips again. She soon became bored and kissed Link's neck. She kissed Link's chest then trailed kisses up his body pausing at his ear to suck on it causing him to moan. Tracy smiled before running her tongue over Link's mouth. He gladly opened it knowing it meant she'd do one of two things; both of which he loved. She nibbled on his lower lip causing him to whimper. He rolled over and started kissing Tracy's neck causing her to giggle. He then nibbled on it causing her to giggle again. He also nibbled on her ear causing her to whimper. He then began to place kisses down her body only pausing at the breast to nibble on them. Tracy whimpered and Link grinned before continuing to kiss her stomach.

"Linky the baby loves this."

"Good."

Tracy and Link lay next to each other after their impromptu make-out session.

"Want to go to Angus Barn for dinner Saturday night?" he asked after their breathing regulated.

Tracy smiled. "I'd love too."

"Great maybe you can spend the night Saturday night as well?"

" I'd love to but will your parents allow that?"

He shrugged. "We can ask."

Beebe walked into the kitchen to find Tracy making dinner. Link sat in a chair watching her.

"Welcome home Tracy."

"Thanks Mrs. Larkin."

"You're welcome. What are you making for dinner?"

"Burgers, fries, and triple chocolate fudge cake."

"Sounds delicious. Are you making enough for everyone?"

"Yes ma'am you know I always do."

Tracy finished making dinner pouring a bowl of chocolate sauce. Link and Beebe helped Tracy with setting the table and putting everything on it. After they finished they all sat down and began eating. Beebe looked at the chocolate sauce.

"Chocolate sauce Tracy?"

"IT TASTES GOOD!"

Tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Sorry to have asked sweetie."

"No Mrs. Larkin, I'm sorry to have blown up like that, I guess it was my hormones again."

Beebe nodded.

"Mom Mrs. Turnblad is home schooling Tracy, and said if it was all right with you she'd home school me too?"

"Why do you want to be home schooled? You're doing so well at Patterson Park High," Beebe asked.

"I want to be with Tracy. We've already spent too much time apart. Please let me," he pleaded.

Beebe sighed. "You know I can't resist those eyes."

"No woman can," Tracy told her. She was back to normal.

"Oh all right. I know if I just argue with you'd probably win anyways."

"Thanks mom."

"A couple days later Link knocked on Tracy's door. As soon as she opened it her lips were on his. They pulled apart after hearing a loud cough. Tracy moved so that Link could walk inside.

Edna motioned to the two to come closer. "Let's get started."

"Yes Mrs. Turnblad."

"All right mama."

They head into the living room Tracy, and Link snuggle up next to each other on the couch little Link lays down in his bed.

Edna stood and handed them each a blank sheet of paper and pencils.

"We will start with math today," she told them.

"Ok when we have 2x+4=24 what's x?"

Tracy smiled. " x=10."

Edna nodded. "Very good sweetie, now Link tries this one. 5x+12=87."

Link scribbled on the paper. " x=15."

"That's right! How about 7x-9=13?"

Tracy scribbled on her paper. " x=3."

"Very good hun!"

They heard a knock at the door. Edna started towards it then turned. "I want you two to work on the word problems."

They nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Edna turned back and walked to the door. Once she was out of sight Link leaned over and seized Tracy's lips. She quickly reciprocated and soon their hands were tugging at each others backs holding the other close. Edna returned and saw them together. She coughed loudly.

"I thought I told you two to work on the word problems"

"Come on ma we needed a smooch break."

"Enough goofing off time to work on history"

Edna sat in her chair looking at Link and Tracy. She had Link find out about  
the Civil War and its battles. Tracy researched President Lincoln.

Link began. "The American Civil War lasted from 1861-1865 between the confederate  
and the union, basically the northern states and the southern. It began on April 12, 1861 at Fort Sumter in South Carolina. The Emancipation Proclamation came in 1862. The Union gained control of the Mississippi River in the Battle of Vicksburg."

Tracy then went. "Abraham Lincoln had become president shortly before the war started.  
He was born February 12, 1809. He was an opponent of the expansion of slavery. He was a lawyer. At 23 he ran a campaign for the Illinois General Assembly losing. He did serve in the Illinois House of Representatives. He was married to Mary Todd and they had four sons. He is probably best known for the Gettysburg Address and the Emancipation Proclamation. His life was cut short when he was shot by John Wilkes Booth on April 14, 1865."

Edna grinned. "Nice work so far you two."

They heard another knock at the door. Edna stood and gave a look to Link and Tracy before answering it. Once she was gone Link leaned over and kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. Edna soon walked back in.

"What's so funny?" Edna asked.

"Nothing," Tracy and Link said in unison.

Not long after they began working on Chemistry:

"Now Chemistry is the science concerned with properties of matter as well as changes that go on during chemical reactions."

Link grinned. "I like the idea of chemical reactions."

Tracy giggled. "Me too."

Edna just shook her head at their comments. "We will be studying atoms and molecules today. An atom is a basic unit of an element. It is a collection of matter consisting of a positively charged core. A molecule is the smallest indivisible portion, beside an atom, of a pure chemical substance that has its unique set of chemical properties."

"Ma what's an element?"

"It's a substance consisting of different numbers of protons and nuclei. Here I have the Periodic Table."

Edna left and soon returned with the table finding Tracy and Link both out of breath. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She opened it on the table in front of them and for the rest of the lesson went over the different elements such as hydrogen and oxygen.

Link became very nervous as Saturday arrived. He paced back and forth in his room all afternoon before picking Tracy up. Beebe walked by the door and paused at seeing him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"I am going to propose to Tracy tonight, and I am afraid that she'll say no."

"Really? That's amazing! You know she loves you to death. I highly doubt she'll do that."

Link nodded. "Yes you're right."

Link soon left for Tracy's house. When he got there he walked to the door and knocked. Edna answered it. Link smiled at her.

"Good evening Mrs. Turnblad is your daughter ready?"

"Let me see."

She turned towards the stairs.

"Tracy Link is here."

"I know, and I will be right down."

" All right hun."

She turned back to Link.

"Link, do you have any plans on proposing to my daughter?"

Link was a little taken back by her forwardness. "Yes ma'am."

"Before the baby is born I hope."

" As a matter of fact I'm asking for her hand in marriage tonight."

Edna hugged him. "Wonderful!"

Tracy walked downstairs in a very sexy blue dress with the earrings, and the necklace Link gave her. Her hair was styled in a French twist. Link drooled a little at the sight of her.

"Hey cutie my you look ravishing this evening."

Tracy smiled. "Thank you for noticing you look handsome yourself.."

She tilted her head and kissed Link. He put his arm around Tracy and quickly kissed her back.

"Shall we go?"

"I'd be delighted."

Link takes Tracy's hand as they bid Edna goodnight. He walked her to the car and opened the door for her. Tracy kissed him before sliding in. He closed her door and got i n the river's side. He then drove to Angus Barn, a very fancy restaurant with a dance floor, and lighted candles on each table. After being seated at their table their waiter arrived asking if they'd like anything to drink. They ordered cherry cokes. The waiter nodded then left soon returning with their drinks. Tracy and Link quickly decided what they wanted and ordered prime rib with Bleu Cheese and Balsamic Glaze and stuffed potatoes Tracy also ordered chocolate sauce on the side.

"Want to dance angel?"

"I'd love to."

Tracy took Link's arm as they headed to the dance floor. Link's arms encircled her waist and her hands wrapped around his neck as they began to sway back and forth. Link leaned down and nibbled her ear then kissed down her cheek until he reached her lips. He captured her lips in a deeply passionate kiss. Her hands found his hair and his scrunched the fabric of her dress. The manager came over to them and coughed making them break apart. At the sight of the manager Tracy's face reddened. The song was ending anyways so Link took Tracy's hand and they headed back to the table. He pulled out her chair for her but instead of sitting he kneeled, taking her left hand in his. He reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out an expensive diamond ring. Tracy's eyes were filled with tears.

He put20the ring on her finger, pushing it up to her knuckle. "Cutie I love you more than words can say. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Linky it's beautiful I'd love to marry you."

He pushed the ring the rest of the way on her finger and stood taking her into his arms. She tilted her head and captured his lips in a French kiss. After they part Tracy sat back down. Link took her hand and placed a kiss on it before sitting in his chair. A minute later the waiter returned with their dinners.

Tracy admired her ring. "Do you mind if we stopped by my house after dinner so that I can show my engagement ring to my mom?"

"Not at all. I'm sure she'll like that."

"She knew??"

"She asked earlier if I was going to ask you to marry me and I told her yes."

After they had finished dinner the waiter returned and they told him that they needed another minute.

"Want to share a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert?"

"I'd love to."

The waiter walked back over to their table.

"Would you care for desert this evening?"

Tracy nodded. "Yes we'll take a chocolate brownie sundae."

The waiter smiled. "Good choice."

He left then returned with dessert. Tracy ate all of hers and half of Link's which he didn't mind, after all she was eating for two. Back at the Turnblad's house Edna was standing by the ironing board when Wilbur snuck up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey Wilbur."

"Have are you doing?"

"Great and you?"

"Good. Have the kids left yet?"

"About two hours ago and Tracy wasn't ready when Link got here so I had the chance to ask him if he had plans on proposing to Tracy."

Wilbur cocked his eye at her. "What did he say?"

"That he'd do it tonight."

"I sure hope he does."

"So do I."

Tracy walked in the door a minute after she had said that.

"Hey ma."

"Hey sweetie I thought you were spending the night at Link's?

She held out her left hand so her ring sparkled in the light. "I am I just wanted to show you my engagement ring."

"Oh sweetie he did ask you!"

Tracy smiled and nodded.

Link and Tracy next drove to his house. They found Beebe sitting on the couch.

Tracy brushed her hair aside allowing Beebe to see the ring.

Beebe beamed "I knew she'd say yes!"

He smiled. "You were right mom."

"Can you believe it? It was so romantic too!" Tracy said.

They talked a while longer before heading to bed. The next morning Link came downstairs to find his mom in the kitchen..

"Morning mom."

" Morning sweetie you're up early."

"I know I wanted to bring my gorgeous fiancée her favorite breakfast in bed."

Beebe kissed her sons forehead. "Aren't you sweet. I think we have everything you need just try not to make a big mess."

Link found everything and began the task of making breakfast. After finishing he placed everything on a tray and carried it upstairs. He gently placed it on the bed and sat besides Tracy who was still asleep. He leaned over and gently kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open and smiling returned the kiss

"Good morning gorgeous here is your breakfast."

"Thanks Linky. You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to."


	5. Double trouble

A'N Sorry it has taken me so long to update I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter 4 and hippogriff-tamer, for all her help.

Later that day Tracy went to see Penny. Penny engulfed her in a hug as soon as she had opened the door. Tracy smiled as she hugged her back.

"Hey Pen."

"Hey Tracy welcome home!"

Penny let her inside the house. "How have you been doing?"

"Great! You'll never guess what happened to me last night."

"What?"

Tracy held her hand making sure her ring was visible. "Link proposed!"

Penny jumped up and down in excitement. "Really!? Oh my gosh!"

"I know! Will you be one of my maids of honors when I get married?"

"Of course I will! How long have you been back? I heard that you were but you never came over till now."

Tracy frowned. "Monday sorry it took me so long to come and see you."

"You're here now," Penny said hugging her again.

"I better be going."

"Already? You just got here."

Tracy nodded.

"Ok then, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tracy hugged Penny once more before leaving. When she arrived home little Link ran over to her and greeted her. She bent down and scratched his head.

"Hey buddy I missed you."

"He missed you too," Edna told her.

The next day Reba had her yearly checkup with the vet. Jim and Reba were in the room waiting for Dr. Bonds, a tall brunette lady in her mid thirties, for a few minutes before she walked through the door.

She scratched Reba's head. "Have you been doing all right?"

Reba wagged her tail.

"Good let's get started."

The vet checked her lungs and heart then she felt Reba's stomach.

"Oh my!"

"Is there something wrong with her?" Jim asked nervously.

"She's pregnant."

"Really?" he said shocked at the news.

Dr. Bonds nodded. "Any idea who the father of the puppies is?"

"Yes there was one dog that she used to be spending a lot of time with."

"At least you know who the father is. Most fathers are unknown."

She handed Reba a dog treat. She ate it while wagging her tail. He was given vitamins for Reba and told how to properly care for a pregnant dog. Jim thanked Dr. Bonds before leaving.

While walking home Jim looked at Reba. "You really have been busy."

She wagged her tail. They soon reached their house and went inside. Jim then decided to walk next door to the Stalls.

"Hey Mrs. Stall have you heard from Tracy?"

"Yes the day she got home to tell me she made it home all right."

"Next time you talk to her can you ask her to call me because there is something I need to talk to her about?"

"Sure thing Jim, would you like a piece of cherry pie before you go home?"

"Do you mind?"

Not at all."

Jim sat down at the kitchen table while Aunt Clare cut two pieces of pie. With two plates in hand she joined him. That night after a date with Link Tracy decided to make a call. She picked up the receiver and dialed.

"Hello."

"Hey Aunt Clare."

"Hey Tracy! How have you been doing?"

"Great I have terrific news for you."

"What?"

"Link asked me to marry him Saturday night."

"Oh honey that's wonderful!"

"Will you be one of my maids of honors when we get married?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great I'll talk to you later."

"Before you go Jim came by this afternoon and asked me to ask you to call him."

"All right."

Tracy hung up with Clare then dialed Jim's number.

"Hello."

"Aunt Clare told me you want me to call you."

" Indeed I did. I took Reba for her yearly check up today, and found that she is pregnant. The only dog she has been around is little Link."

"What! How?."

"Well we did leave them alone," Jim told her.

"It's all right though. My parents and I have always wanted to breed her," he added.

"I'm so glad you aren't mad. Anyways I have to go so I'll talk to you later."

"It was a shock but a good thing. All right bye."

"Bye."

As Tracy hung up the phone little Link walked by. She turned to him.

"You certainly have been a busy boy haven't you?"

Little Link wagged his tail. Edna heard Tracy and walked into the room.

"What did he do?"

" He, and Reba were best friends so Jim, and I would leave them alone often while we were gone so that they could visit, and play, and one time we left them alone they did more than just play and now Reba is pregnant."

"Are Jim and his parents upset?" Edna asked.

"No, I just got off the phone with him and he said that they were going to breed her anyways."

"I'm glad that they aren't upset. Maybe we should get little Link fixed so this doesn't happen again."

"That's probably the best thing to do," Tracy said.

The next day Tracy had a scheduled appointment with Mrs. Larkin. She was shown into the exam room by the nurse. A few minutes later Beebe walked in, finding Tracy sitting on the exam table.

"How have you been doing Tracy?"

"Great and you?"

"Great thanks. Let's see how your baby is doing."

She went through all of the standard tests on Tracy.

"Everything seems great so far let's check the heartbeat.

She hooked up the listening device and two heartbeats were heard, one a little faster the other.

"Oh my,"

" What's wrong?" Tracy asked.

"I hear two heartbeats. I believe you're having twins."

" I'm having what!" Tracy exclaimed. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Twins."

"Ar…are they healthy?"

" Yes."

"I'm so glad," Tracy replied still crying.

"Are you all right Tracy?" Beebe asked concerned.

Tracy nodded. "It must be my overactive hormones."

She handed Tracy a bag of suckers and pulled her into a hug. Tracy headed into the waiting room. She saw Link sitting in one of the chairs. He jumped up and went to her. He saw that she had cried but Tracy dismissed his worried look by mouthing "hormones". He nodded and kissed her.

"Hey gorgeous how did your appointment go?

"Great."

Link smiled. "How is the baby doing?"

"They are doing great."

"They?"

"Yes I'm having twins."

"What! Twins?" Link exclaimed incredulously.

Tracy nodded. "Are you mad?"

"No, just shocked. Two babies will certainly keep us busy."

"I know but we can handle it."

Link drove her back to her house.

Tracy opened the door and walked in. "I'm home."

Little Link ran to the door and greeted her with a wagging tail. Edna appeared a minute later.

"Hey sweetie how did your appointment go?"

"It went well."

"What did Mrs. Larkin say? Is my grandchild healthy?"

"Your grandchildren are very healthy."

"Grandchildren?"

Tracy smiled. "Yes I'm having twins."

" Wow."

"Yeah, Mrs. Larkin found two heartbeats."

The next morning Tracy sat on the couch eagerly awaiting Link. She practically jumped up when she heard the knock on the door. She opened it to find Link smiling at her. She inched closer and captured his lips.

"How are you feeling today gorgeous?"

"Fine and you?"

He leaned over and kissed her stomach twice. "Great and how are my little ones doing this beautiful morning?"

"They are doing fantastic and said to tell you morning."

Edna saw them and grinned.

"Good you're here let's get started."

They headed into the living room.

Edna handed them a piece of paper. Here's a test, now no talking I want  
it back in twenty minutes."

Tracy and Link groaned but took the test from Edna.

"Ma do we have to take this?"

"Yes hun."

Link looked at her and grinned. "It'll be alright Trace."

Tracy smiled as she looked down at the paper. 64 minus 7x=43. Tracy did some  
calculations on some blank space and ended up writing x=3.

Link looked at the next problem. It read 8x + 52=84. He did some calculations  
and wrote down x=4.

The next problem was 94 +x=200.

Tracy used the empty space and ended up with x=106.

Tracy and Link worked on the rest of the problems and when the time was  
finished, handed in their papers t o Edna.

"You have a ten minute break while I grade your test."

Tracy grabbed Link and French kissed him. He quickly kissed her back. Tracy leaned back on the couch, their lips never parting. His hands ran up and down her boy while hers ran up and down his back. They stopped for oxygen but soon Link seized Tracy's lips again. They heard Edna returning and sat up. Tracy and Link smoothed down their shirts. Edna walked in the room but said nothing about their appearance.

"Way to go you two you both received perfect scores," she said as she handed them their tests.

"Way to go Linky."

"Thanks doll you two."

"Ok now let's move onto history," Edna told them.

Link looked at Edna. "Lee surrendered his army of Northern Virginia on April 9, 1865, at the Appomattox Court House. General Grant was there for the Union. With the victory came unionization and the need to eliminate slavery. Those were the goals at least. There was reconstruction which involved changing state and federal policies. There were three amendments; the Thirteenth which abolished slavery; the Fourteenth amendment which extended federal legal protections equally to citizens regardless of race and the Fifteenth amendment which abolished racial restrictions on voting."

Edna smiled. "Very good Link!"

He grinned and looked at Tracy signaling for her to begin. "On April 14,  
1865 President Lincoln was assassinated by John Wilkes Booth at Fords Theater. It was later discovered that there was another assassination planned regarding the Secretary of State William Seward. Lewis Powell was assigned by Booth to kill him. Powell gained admittance to Seward's home where he was bedridden. He stabbed him repeatedly in the face and neck. The only thing that prevented him from hitting the jugular vein was a neck brace."

"Wow I never knew that," Link said.

"That's why we study certain topics," Edna told him.

They heard a knock at the door.

Edna stood. "Continue reading."

"Yes ma'am," they both say.

Edna exits this time they work instead of goofing off since they had a smooch break earlier

" Entering. I am surprised you two actually did your work."

Edna began the Chemistry lesson. "Chemical bonding deals with how atoms  
stick together with molecules. It's more than simple attraction and  
repulsion."

Attractions a powerful thing," Tracy said leaning into Link and kissing  
his cheek.

"It definitely is," Link replied.

Edna smiled. "Ok you two lets continue."

She cleared her throat before proceeding. "It's also the balance between  
positive charges in the nuclei and the negative charges around them. The  
energies and distributions characterize the availability of an electron to  
bond to another atom. These potentials create the interactions that hold  
together atoms in molecules or crystals."

Edna then handed each of them a paper. "Using your science book I want you  
to come up with as many chemical bonds as you can find. You have fifteen  
minutes."

Tracy and Link went to work and found as many as they could. They then handed their papers to Edna.

"Now for homework please read about chemical reactions and be prepared to  
work on chemical equations next time," she then told them.

Tracy groaned and Link sighed unhappily.

"I'll see you later mama."

"Where are you going?"

"To visit everybody at the studio."

" All right hun have fun."

"I will."

Link drove to the studio. Amber saw Tracy as they got inside.

"How have you and the baby been doing?"

"We are doing wonderful."

"That's fantastic!"

Amber hugged Tracy. Noreen and Doreen passed by and stopped as they noticed Tracy.

"Oh my god Tracy!" they said in unison.

"Hey girls."

Tracy hugged both of them. Spotting them all of the other council girls gathered around Tracy, each hugging her and asking her question. Tracy answered their questions. She even told them that she was pregnant with twins. As all the girls are gathered around Corny peeked through a hole to see what is going on.

"Hey Corny," Tracy said smiling.

Hey Tracy how are you? Are you staying to watch today?"

"I'm fine. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Tracy stayed and watched the show then she and Link went out to dinner. Link's birthday was a few days later. Edna gave both kids the day off, but assigned a little extra homework. On the morning of his birthday he walked into the kitchen and sees his mom there.

"Morning mom."

"Morning sweetie happy birthday!"

"Thanks what's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, and sausage."

Link licked his lips. "Yum my favorite."

Beebe smiled. "I know. Where do you want to go for your birthday dinner?"

"The smoke house."

"All right."

"Can I invite Tracy to come with us like last year?"

"Of course dear."

Beebe handed Link his plate and took one for herself. They sat down at the table and ate. After eating Beebe cleaned her plate and left for work. Link had just finished cleaning his when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to find Tracy standing there.

She tilted her head and kissed him. "Happy birthday Linky."

"Thanks gorgeous."

"You're welcome. So what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I thought that we might do this," he said as he kissed down her cheek and lips, landing on her neck. She giggled as he placed sweet kisses on it.

"Then what?" she asked between giggles.

"Well we can do more of what we were just doing then we'd have lunch and move towards the bedroom."

"That sounds like a plan," she said with a coy smile.

He smiled before capturing her lips again. He noticed a bag in her hand. "What's in the bag?"

"Hot dogs, potatoes and stuff to make cherry pie."

Link licked his lips. "Yum my favorite."

Tracy smiled and nodded. "I know."

She put her bag in the fridge.

"Wait here."

Link nodded and she left the room. She returned a few minutes later wearing blue lingerie.

Tracy motioned to the chair on the other side of the room.

"Now, Mr. Larkin please sit down in that chair."

Link looked at her curiously but did as he was told. "What do you have in mind Miss Turnblad?"

Tracy moved to Link and gently sat on his lap so that her legs straddled his. She began moving seductively rubbing herself up and down his body in a teasing manner. She even made sure to move so that her breasts were in front of his face as if to say, "I know you want these". Link moved his hands and placed them on her breast, squeezing them.

"Oh Miss Turnblad you're such a tease."

Tracy smiled at him seductively. "I know."

She continued slowing moving her whole body giving him a lap dance. Needing to touch her lips Link pulled her close and French kissed her. She quickly responded and put her hands in his hair to move his face closer to her. His hands held tightly to the back of her lingerie holding her near. They only parted for need of oxygen.

Link smiled at Tracy through heavy breaths. "This was the best birthday gift I've ever gotten."

Tracy's breathing was heavy as well. "Glad you like it. I also got a little something else that I'll give you later."

"I look forward to it."

Link captured her lips again in a deep kiss. Tracy went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Link followed and sat close by watching her. His eyes shone with love. When she finished Link helped to carry the food to the table and he held out the chair for Tracy. She grinned at him as she sat and he sat besides her. It didn't take them long to clean off their plates. Tracy ate two platefuls since she was eating for three.

"You ate a lot Trace."

"I know but I'm eating for three. What are you trying to tell me I'm fat or something?" she asked getting angry.

"No, I'm glad that you and the twins are healthy that's all. Eat as much as you like. You've always had a big appetite."

Tracy began to cry.

"Oh no I'm sorry doll. I didn't mean it that way," he said.

"I'm sorry Linky, give me a moment then I'll be better. It's just my hormones."

"All right. Though I'm sure we can think of a better way to help your hormones."

Tracy smiled knowingly. Her previous breakdown was all but forgotten. "I'll meet you in your room in five minute s."

"All right I'll meet you in my bed room."

"See you there Linky."

Link briskly walked to his room and slid under the covers to wait for Tracy. Five minutes later she entered the room wearing nothing but whipped cream and a cherry on her breast and whipped cream on her other private parts.

"Hey cutie my you look really delicious."

"I taste even better," she told him.

She lay down on the bed and Link began to lick the whipped cream and cherries off of Tracy. She moaned happy as his tongue touched the sensitive areas of her body. She took his clothes off and he hovered over Tracy. He started by kissing her neck making her giggle then he nibbled on her neck making her giggle. He also nibbled on her ear causing her to whimper. He then began to place kisses down her body only pausing at the breast to nibble on them. Tracy whimpered and Link grinned before continuing to by squeezing her breast kiss her stomach. Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She kissed Link's neck. She then trailed kisses up his body pausing at his ear to suck on it causing him to moan. Tracy smiled before running her tongue over his mouth. He gladly opened it knowing it meant she'd do one of two things; both of which he loved. She nibbled on his lower lip causing him to whimper.

After they finished Tracy cuddled into Link.

"Want to come to my birthday dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to will your parents mind?"

"I asked my mom this morning, and it is fine."

"Sounds great."

That evening Link, Tracy, Beebe and Tyler went to the smoke house. They were seated next to an empty table. They were looking at menus as the waiter walked over to them.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" the waiter asked.

"Yes I'll have a smoke house burger with extra cheese, and sauce, and fries, with a side of chocolate sauce," Tracy told him.

"I'll have that two without the chocolate sauce," Link said.

"I'll have the ribs," Tyler added.

"And I'll have a smoke house burger with fries," Beebe told him.

"I'll go put the order in."

He turned and left. The hostess seated Amber and Corny at the table next to them.

Link noticed them. "Hey guys." Tracy waved.

"Hey happy birthday Link."

"Thanks."

Beebe smiled at them. "It's great to see you two going out as friends."

"Actually Mrs. Larkin Corny and I are a couple."

"Oh? How long have you been going out?"

"The seven most incredible months of my life," Corny said smiling and taking Amber's hand in his.

"I always thought that you'd make a cute couple."

"Really mom?"

"Yes honey."

"Why thank you Mrs. Larkin," Amber said.

When they finished dinner they bid goodnight to Corny and Amber who were still eating and drove to the Larkin house. Once inside the house Tracy, Link and Tyler sat at the table. Beebe walked into the kitchen and soon returned carrying a German chocolate cake with lighted candles. She placed it in front of Link and she along with Tracy and Tyler sang happy birthday to him. Link made a wish and blew out the candles. Beebe then served everybody a slice. After they ate the cake it was time for gifts. Tracy handed him a gift he opened it to reveal five records with slow songs that were perfect for making out.

"What did she give you son?"

"Records full of slow songs."

"Slow songs huh? Bet I know when you'll be playing them."

"Mom!"

"I just know you too well," she replied.

Beebe handed him two gifts. He opened the first one to find a watch. He opened the other to find a gift certificate to La Bella Rosa for him and Tracy to use.

"Thanks mom dad."

"You're welcome sweetie."

A few days later Edna and Beebe were on the phone with one another.

"I think it would be a nice idea to have a baby shower for Tracy," Beebe said

"So do I. How about we make it a Christmas themed baby shower?" Edna suggested.

Beebe nodded though Edna couldn't see it. "I love that idea and we can invite all of her friends."

"That sounds wonderful. Tracy will love it!" Edna said.


	6. Wedding planning

A/N I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter 5 and hippogriff-tamer, for all her help.

______________________________________________________________________

December had arrived and it was almost time for the baby shower. It was planned for two weeks before Christmas. Tracy had asked Noreen, Doreen, Amber, Shelly, Tammy, and Inez to be her bride maids while Link had asked Seaweed and Corny to be his best men. He had also asked Fender, IQ, Sketch, Mikey, Brad and Joey to be his groomsmen. The wedding was scheduled for March first, a week and a half before the babies were due. One day Tracy and Link were sitting on the couch talking. Well Tracy was lying on it while Link massaged her feet. He had worked on the right one and was now working on the left.

"That feels so good Linky. Could you do my neck next?"

"Sure thing doll."

Tracy sat up facing away from Link. He gently moved her hair to the side before kneading her aching muscles. Tracy moaned softly as she felt herself relax.

"Where do you want to get married cutie?"

"Before we decide where we are going to have it I want to check out the fancy hotel downtown, and see if they do weddings."

"All right let's go see it."

"Okay."

Tracy and Link stood up and walked out to his car. He opened the door for her and then got in the driver's side. He drove them to the hotel and opened the car door for her. She slid out. Taking his hand they walked into the hotel lobby.

"Can I help you?" a young man at the front desk asked.

Tracy nodded. "We're looking for the manager."

"I'll get him for you ma'am."

He walks towards a closed door behind the desk and soon returned with another gentleman dressed in a nice suit. He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties.

"I'm Mr. Sullivan how may I help you?"

"We're getting married on March 1st and were wondering if the hotel does weddings?"

"Indeed we do. I need to check to see if we have any openings on that day."

He headed back into the office.

Tracy turned to Link. "What do you think of the hotel Linky?"

"I love it."

"So do I."

Mr. Sullivan returned a few minutes later with a date book and pen in his hand.

"We have openings at noon and one. Would either of those work for you?"

"Before we commit can we see where the weddings take place?"

"Of course follow me."

They headed into a very elegant ballroom. Tracy and Link marveled at how nice it was.

We'll take it."

"Excellent! Would you like to have the wedding reception here too?"

"If we do what would our food choices be?"

"Fish with hush puppies, chicken with a backed potato, or a burger with fries?"

He looked at Link and Tracy. "So what do you two say?"

Tracy looked to Link and he nodded. "We'll have it here."

"What food would you like?"

"The burger and fries."

"Let's go into my office, and work out the details then."

Link nodded. "All right."

They walked behind Mr. Sullivan into his office. An hour later Link drove Tracy to her house. They found Edna in the kitchen.

"You two really need to decide where the wedding is taking place so that we can send out the invitations."

Tracy smiled. "We found an incredible place today, and already booked it."

"Where is that sweetie?"

"The fancy hotel downtown."

"I hear that hotel is beautiful!" Edna said smiling.

"It is so beautiful," Tracy replied.

The next day Tracy and Link went to the bakery for cake tasting.

"My mom wanted me to invite you, and your parents to Christmas dinner which they are having on Christmas Eve," Link said before they got to the bakery.

"That sounds wonderful Linky. I'll ask my parents."

They walked into the bakery and after tasting five different cakes they decided upon a cake with double chocolate frosting. After finishing at the bakery Link drove them back to the Turnblad's for dinner. Edna greeted them at the door.

"How did the cake tasting go kids?"

Tracy smiled. "Great ma we found the perfect one."

"Let me guess it has chocolate on it somewhere," she told them.

"It does," Link said.

"Link told me his mom invited us to Christmas dinner."

"We'd love to go. Link, can you tell your mom that I'll bring the sweet potato casserole?"

"Sure."

A week later Tracy and Penny walked into the Larkin's house. It was decorated with pictures of storks with Santa hats on, garlands on the ceilings and paper Santa's. Edna, Beebe, and little Link who was wearing a Santa hat and coat were in the living room. Tracy heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Hey Aunt Clare I'm glad you could make it for my baby shower."

She hugs her

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world! You guys did a great job decorating."

"Thanks."

They headed inside. Soon the other girls from the council arrived. Tracy, Beebe and Edna brought plates of turkey and cheese sandwiches along with fries into the room. They sat down and began to eat.

"Tracy have you and Link discussed names for the twins?"

"Yes Amber we are thinking about Jim, Robby, Heather, and Katie."

"Those are great names."

"Thanks Amber."

They soon finished eating. There was a knock on the door and Tracy answered it to find Corny dressed as Santa.

"Ho ho ho somebody told me that I could find the nicest gals in town here."

"Indeed you can come on in Santa."

"Thank you," he said as he entered the house.

Beebe and Edna came into the room with a tray of Christmas cookies. They had little storks and sprinkles on them. Everyone took one and ate it. It was then time for gifts. Beebe went first handing Tracy two big boxes. Tracy opened them revealing cribs.

"Thanks Mrs. Larkin."

"You're very welcome Tracy."

Edna t hen handed Tracy two big boxes. She opened them to find high chairs. Aunt Clare went next. Tracy opened her gift to reveal a changing table. Amber then handed Tracy two gifts. She found two cute stuffed dogs and placed them on the ground. Little Link ran over and tried to steal one of them, but Tracy caught him.

"I'm sorry buddy, but these are for the twins."

Little Link dropped the toy and decided to play with it giving yelps of happiness. Penny handed Tracy two gifts. She opened them and found little blankets and pillows. Tracy continued with her gifts. She also received toys, clothes, car seats, a breast pump and other baby furniture including a rocking chair from Corny.

"Who wants to sit on my lap?" Santa asked.

Tracy smiled. "I do."

Tracy sat on Corny's lap.

"Have you been a good girl20this year?"

"Yes Santa."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"For the twins to stay healthy and for Link and I to finally get married after all the planning."

"I'll see what I can do"

He reached into his bag and pulled a candy cane out, handing it to her. Penny sat on his lap next.

"Have you been a good girl Penny?"

"No I've been a great one."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"To always be with Seaweed."

Like Tracy he handed her a candy cane

Amber then sat down on Corny's lap.

"I've been a really good girl this year Santa."

She French kissed him.

Corny smiled "I know you have what do you want for Christmas?"

"The necklace that I showed you and alone time with you under the mistletoe."

"I don't think Mrs. Clause will be happy about that," Doreen said.

" Neither do I," Noreen agreed.

Corny handed Amber a candy cane letting his hand graze hers. She smiled before allowing Noreen and Doreen by to sit on his lap..

"Have you been good girls?"

"Yes Santa," they said in unison.

"What do you want for Christmas Noreen? "

"There is a pair of black earrings that I've had my eyes on plus I'd like to continue dancing on the show for a long time."

"All right what about you Doreen?"

"I want the same earrings, but in red, and I'd also like to continue dancing on the show a long time."

Corny handed each of them a candy cane. Tammy was next.

"Have you been a good girl Tammy?"

"Yes Santa."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

" For IQ to ask me out."  
]

"I'll see what I can do."

He handed her a candy cane before Shelley sat down.

"Have you been a good girl?"

"No I've been a great one."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"To be lead dancer on the Corny Collins show."

Corny smiled. "We shall see."

Shelley took her candy cane. Beebe was next.

"Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes sir."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

"For my grandchildren to be born a week or two early so that I can get a head start on spoiling them."

"I'll see what I can do."

She took her candy cane allowing Brenda to take her place on his lap.

"Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes."

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

" For my son to be well behaved next year."

"I'll see what I can do."

He handed her a candy cane.

"Who's next."

No body got up.

"Hold on."

Tracy left then returned with a dog treat. She showed it to little Link and handed it to Corny. Little Link jumped on his lap. Beebe grabbed the camera for a picture.

"Have you been a good dog this year?"

"He has been very good this year," Tracy answers for him.

"Good what do you want for Christmas?"

Little Link barked.

"What's that?"

He barked again Corny looks at Tracy.

"He's asking for a bone."

"Oh you want a bone."

Little Link licked Corny. It was time for Corny to leave but Amber stopped him first.

She pointed to the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

"How could I forget," he said smiling.

Corny leaned over and captured her lips.

Christmas Eve arrived and Beebe made turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans and her special chocolate pie. Edna made sweet potato casserole and pecan pie. Link and Tyler are in the living room when they heard a knock on the door. Link got up and answered it. Tracy was standing there with little Link, wearing his Santa hat and coat. Edna stood next to her holding the sweet potato casserole. Wilbur held the pie.

Tracy handed him a gift. "Merry Christmas Linky!"

"Thanks cutie I'll open my gift later."

"All right," she said irritably.

"Anything wrong Trace?"

"No, mood swing," she answered. Link nodded knowingly.

Beebe came into the room.

"Good you're here dinner is ready."

"Mrs. Larkin do you need help taking the food into the dining room?" Edna and Tracy asked.

"That's not necessary but sure."

Edna and Tracy helped Beebe set the table and place all of the food platters on it. Link even helped a bit. They then sat down.

"Linky can you pass the turkey?"

"Here you go."

He passed the turkey. His gaze never left her face and she faced him again. He smiled and she understood what he wanted. She leaned over and French kissed him.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes how about we do that more under the mistletoe after we eat?"

"I have something I'd rather do."

"What's that gorgeous?"

She smiles at him mischievously.

The food was delicious as they ate.

"Christmas is at our house next year,"

"That's fine."

W hen Tracy and Link finished the last bits of food on their plate they stood. Tracy twined her had in his and led him to where the mistletoe was hanging. She wrapped her hands around his neck and tilted her head so that she kissed his chin. Link smiled as he seized her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. His arms circled her waist as her began to twist through his hair. Their lips stayed locked until the need for oxygen made them part. A few minutes went by as they allowed their breathing to regulate before joining the others in the living room.

"Let's do gifts now."

" I'll be right back." Link said as he left the room

He soon returned with three gifts. He gave one of them to little Link. Tracy helped him open it. They found a stuffed dog which little Link started chewing on. He then handed Tracy her gift. She opened it to reveal a small box containing a locket. Curiously she opened the locket and found a picture from their anniversary.

"Thanks Linky!" she exclaimed happily before hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome gorgeous."

Tracy placed his gift on the table in front of him. He unwrapped to reveal a new record player.

"Thanks I really needed one."

She nodded. Tracy also gave the Larkin's a nice vase, they gave her a bracelet, the Turnblads a gift certificate to Angus barn and Little Link a bone which he immediately opened with his teeth. He then began chewing on it.

"Seems like little Link got what he wanted for Christmas."

"Yeah I guess he did."

Link looked confused. "What are you talking about gorgeous?"

"Corny came to my baby shower dressed as Santa and we all took turns sitting on his lap he would ask us what we wanted for Christmas, and little Link told him he wanted a bone."

"Corny did that?"

Tracy nodded. "It was actually quite amusing."

They continued with gifts. Link gave the Turnblads a nice holiday platter and in return they gave him a few Beatles records and the Larkin's a gift certificate to La Bella Rosa their favorite Italian restaurant.

"Would anybody like hot chocolate?"

"Yes please," everyone said in unison.

Tracy looked to Beebe. "Here Mrs. Larkin let me give you a hand."

"It's all right dear I can handle it."

"But I want to help."

Tyler turned on Christmas music as Tracy and Beebe walked to the kitchen. They soon return with hot chocolate and a bag of marshmallows. They all put a number of marshmallows in their hot chocolate. They talked awhile longer before Tracy and her parents decided to call it a night and left.

In January Tracy, Penny, Beebe and Edna went dress shopping. Tracy walked into the room wearing a very elegant wedding dress.

"Link is going to be all over you when he sees you in it. Beebe said."

"You look gorgeous." Penny agreed.

"Thanks guys but I'm not going to get it."

"Why not?" they both asked.

"Because it's tight." Tracy was practically In tears since she really liked the dress.

"You can always get it fitted," Edna said.

"Yeah," Beebe agreed.

"What if they can't?" she asked through tears. Her hormones were making her weepy.

At that moment a shop girl approached them.

"Did someone say they needed something fitted?"

"Yes I really want this dress, but it is a bit tight," she said through sobs.

"I tell you what come back the Saturday before the wedding, and I can get it fitted for you."

"Great thanks!" Tracy said hugging the girl.

"Let's look for the maid of honor's and bridesmaids dresses while were here." Beebe said.

"That's a great idea!" Edna told her.

"What color would you like them?" she then asked Tracy.

Tracy thought for a moment. "I was thinking dark blue."

Penny spotted a dark blue dress she loves and showed it to Tracy.

"Try it on because I want to see how it looks on you."

"All right."

Penny took the dress and headed for the changing rooms. She returned a few minutes later looking stunning in it.

"I love it!"

"So do we," Beebe, and Edna agreed."

Penny and Tracy headed to the register to purchase the dresses.

We'll take this dress and seven just like it in these sizes."

"When do you need the others by?"

"February 20th."

"That should be no problem," the cashier told them.

February brought news that Reba had given birth to ten puppies that January. There were five males and five females. Since the litter was so big it was decided that the Turnblad's were going to keep one, the Larkin's another, Tracy and Link a third. Jim was going to keep one and the other six were going to be sold. The kids were also told that the Larkin's had a house built for them. Tracy and Link were talking a week before Valentine's Day.

"What do you want to do for Valentines Day?" she asked.

Link grinned. "I was thinking we'd go to Angus Barn for dinner like we did last year then go back to my house and make out and then you can spend the night."

"That sounds wonderful. Will your parents mind if I spend the night?" Tracy asked.

"I asked my mom this morning, and it is fine."  
Valentines Day arrived and Tracy was in the bathroom. She dressed in a very sexy blue dress with her hair in a French twist. She also wore the necklace and the earrings Link gave her along with the bracelet the Larkin's gave her. Edna was in the kitchen. There was a knock at the door. Edna let Link in as Tracy practically danced downstairs with a huge smile on her face. Link began to drool as he saw Tracy coming down the stairs. As Tracy reached the bottom step she threw her hands around Link and kissed him. He quickly reciprocated. As they part he handed her flowers and three gifts.

"Happy Valentines Day angel!"

Tracy smelled the flowers and smiled. "You too! Oh Linky the flowers are lovely."

She took the flowers and left her gifts on the table. She soon returned with the flowers in a vase full of water and three gifts. She also was holding three gifts which she to handed Link.

"Want to go first doll?"

"All right"

She opened one to find very sexy red lingerie.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

He smirked. "I know."

Tracy opened her other two gifts. One was a bracelet; the other a box of assorted chocolates. Link opened his to find a tie, a box or assorted chocolates and a card.

"Thanks doll!"

"You're welcome and thank you," she replied kissing him.

"We'd better get to dinner"

"All right. Ma don't forget I'm spending the night at the Larkin's."

"I won't hun have fun."

"We will."

Link escorted Tracy to his car. After holding the door for her he got in the driver s side and drove to Angus barn. The restaurant was crowded as they made their way to the hostess.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We have a reservation for two under Larkin."

"Ah yes right this way."

She showed them to the table. The waiter came and they ordered cherry cokes. He nodded and soon returned with their drinks.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" he asked them.

Tracy nodded. "Yes I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato, and a side of chocolate sauce."

"I'll have that without the chocolate sauce," Link told him.

The waiter looked oddly at Tracy but the smiled. "Good choice."

After writing down their orders he left. Music started to play. Link looked at the dance floor they had in the restaurant and stood, offering her his arm.

"Want to dance doll?"

"I'd love two."

They walk hand in hand to the dance floor. Link twirled her before placing his hands on her waist. She placed hers on his neck and they began to sway. Link leaned down and captured her lips. Tracy opened her lips deepening the kiss. They continued like that until they heard a pronounced cough. They parted to see the manager looking at them. Tracy's cheeks reddened as they apologized and walked back to their table. The waiter brought their food and they began to eat.

"Just think Linky this time next year we'll have two little ones to share the most romantic day of the year with.

"I know."

He reached across the table and touched Tracy's stomach.

"Want to split a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert?"

"I'd love to doll."

The waiter saw that their plates were empty and walked to the table.

"Would either of you care for dessert?"

"Yes we'll take a chocolate brownie sundae."

"Good choice."

He left and soon returned with the sundae. Tracy ate hers and half of Link's. He didn't mind since she was eating for three. After paying the bill he drove them back to the Larkin's.

"Let me slip into my lingerie then we'll make out."

"All right I'll meet you in the bed room."

"All right."  
In Link's bedroom make out music playing was playing and candles were lit. Tracy saw Link lying under the covers and joined him. Soon clothes were thrown to the floor. Tracy got into bed atop of Link. She placed soft kisses along his cheek and chin before capturing his lips. She then rubbed Link's inner thigh making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear causing him to moan. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it means one of two things both of which he loved and she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. He then rolled over and started by kissing Tracy's neck causing her to giggle. He then nibbled on it causing her to giggle. He then nibbled on her ear causing her to whimper. Next he placed kisses down her body pausing at the breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them making her gasp. Finally he squeezed them. They continued their ministrations for some time before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning Tracy woke up to the sun instead of little Link waking her up. She smiled knowing that she liked waking next to Link then little Link. She walked down to the kitchen finding Mrs. Larkin.

"Morning Mrs. Larkin."

"Morning Tracy how was your first Valentines Day?"

"Best Valentines Day ever."

Beebe smiled. "Bet it'll be one of many."


	7. Wedding day mayhem

A/N I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter 6 and hippogriff-tamer, for all her help.

___________________________________________________________

It was the day before the wedding Tracy and Link had learned that the Larkin's had a house built for them. They also learned that the Turnblad's had booked two rooms for the night before the wedding. One was for Tracy and Amber while the other was for Link. They had also booked the honeymoon suite for four nights starting the night of the wedding. Aunt Clare, Uncle Steve, Jim, and Reba with her six week old puppies were coming to town for the wedding. All of their friends were coming to see the pups. Tracy had invited her mom, Link's mom, Motormouth, both her maids of honors, and all of her bride maids to breakfast at the hotel the next morning. Tracy, Link, Edna, Wilbur, Beebe, Tyler, and little Link were sitting in the living room. Tracy and Link were cuddling on the couch.

"Linky I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"So am I gorgeous I'm especially looking forward to tomorrow night."

"To tell you the truth that's the part I'm looking forward to the most two."

They heard a knock at the door. Tracy stood up and found Aunt Clare, Uncle Steve, and Jim at the door. Jim was holding a box with Reba and the pups. He placed the box down on the floor and Reba climbed out. She went over to Little Link wagging her tail. He picked up his head and began wagging his tail when he saw her.

"The puppies are precious."

"That they are which one would you like?"

"Which one do you want Linky?"

Link walked over to the puppies. One of them immediately went over to him wagging her tail.

"Oh you're so cute."

He picked her up and she licked him.

"We'd like this one."

"Betsy, go od choice."

He took her collar off.

"Who's next?"

" We are," Beebe said.

She along with Tyler walked over to the puppies and right away one of them caught Beebe's eye.

"We'll take the one with the big tail."

"Buddy good choice."

Like Betsy he took Buddy's collar off. He did this every time a pup is chosen to tell who was still available. Edna walked over to the pups next.

"We'll take the golden one with brown eyes"

"Kim good choice."

All the other council members including Brenda, and her son Nick arrived soon afterwards, and admired about how cute the puppies were.

"Mommy can we get a puppy?"

"Sure how much?"

"Twenty dollars," Jim said.

"Which one would you like Nick?"

Nick walked over to the puppies. One of them licked him.

"That one."

"Andrew nice choice."

Brenda paid Jim.

"Can I take him home today?"

"No he isn't old enough to leave his mother so you can have him when he's ready."

"Oh all right."

"Can he sleep with me once we get him?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Five more people can buy a puppy," Jim said.

Noreen, Penny, Amber, Inez, and Fender raised their hands.

"Who's first?"

" I am," Noreen said.

She studied the ones that were left.

"I'll take the black one who is sleeping."

"That one is Eric, he's a sweet natured guy."

"Sweet natured? Just like me," Noreen said happily.

Fender was next.

He looked at all of the puppies then turned to Jim. "I'll take the golden one with black spots."

"Anna, she's a doll."

Penny walked up to the box after Fender and looked at the ones left.

"I'll take the black one with golden spots."

Jim smiled. "Robby, he's a handful at times but you won't regret taking him."

Penny opened her purse but Seaweed put a hand on making her stop.

"I'll pay for him baby."

"You're so sweet."

Seaweed paid for Robby as Inez walked up to them.

"I'll take the black one with blue eyes."

"This one here is Max. He's very playful."

Amber then studied the two-remaining pups.

"I'll take the golden one who is sleeping."

"Susie, she'll be a loyal companion. That leaves me Julia for me."

They stayed and played with the dogs for a while. Soon it was time for everybody to go to the Larkin's for dinner.

The next morning Amber was=2 0sleeping in the hotel room that she and Tracy shared. Tracy was awake and dancing around in the bathroom. Amber awoke and knocked on the door. Tracy smiled as she opened it.

"Morning Tracy, how did you sleep?"

"I was too excited to sleep and every time I would get to sleep one of the babies would kick waking me up."

"I bet you're still as excited today?"

"Actually I'm more."

Amber smiled. "Good mind if I get ready in here now since we need to be downstairs in an hour?"

"Not at all. I'm done anyway."

After they finished getting ready, Tracy and Amber headed down to the restaurant. They met Motormouth Maybelle, both the maids of honors, all the bridesmaids, and Edna for breakfast. Edna sat next to Tracy. Beebe soon arrived and sat in the other chair next to Tracy.

"How are you feeling today Tracy?"

"Very excited about the wedding."

"I bet Link is to."

Their waiter, a young blonde haired blue eyed guy, walked over to them. He smiled at them

" Morning ladies let me tell you about our specials this morning."

"All right," Tracy said.

"We have scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese, or orange pecan waffles both come with your choice of a side."

"The waffles sound delicious!" Tracy said.

"They are what would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a glass of orange juice," Tracy said.

"I'll have a cup of coffee," Beebe told him.

The waiter took the rest of the drinks order. He leaves and a few minutes later returned with the drinks.

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Yes," they all answered.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the orange pecan waffles with a side of sausage," Tracy said.

"I'll have an order of French toast with a side order of breakfast potatoes."

The waiter took the rest of their orders. He left and several minutes later returned with the food.

"The waffles look delicious. Beebe said."

"They are, want to try a bite?"

"Thank you."

Tracy, Beebe, Edna, the bride maids, and both maids of honors headed to the hotel room after everyone finished eating. A minute later the phone began to ring. Edna picked it up.

"Hello."

"Morning Mrs. Turnblad can I speak to your daughter?"

"Let me get her for you."

She looked over to Tracy. "Tracy Link is on the phone."

"Coming."

She took the phone from her mom. "Hello."

"Morning gorgeous."

"Morning handsome."

"How are you and the babies doing?"

"The three of us are doing just fine what about you?"

"I'm doing great. To tell you the truth I am kind of upset that I have to wait for my good morning kiss."

"So am I."

"Maybe we can sneak off somewhere between the pictures, and the reception, and smooch for awhile?"

"I'd love to."

They talked for a few more minutes before they hung up. Edna handed Tracy a veil. It was long and made of lace. A small tiara attached the veil to her head.

"Here you go sweetie."

Tracy smiled. "I was really hoping I'd get to wear your veil."

"It's not only mine. It has been passed down to women in the family on their wedding days for year an d years."

"Wow."

"And if you have a daughter you can pass it down to her."

"I will"

She hugged Edna then headed into the bathroom to start getting ready. Link peered through the peep hole at the top of the door but Beebe catches him. She walked over to the phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Seaweed can I talk to my husband?"

"Sure."

He handed the phone to Tyler.

"Your wife is on the phone and sounds upset about something."

He scrunched up his face. "Hello?"

"Tyler can you come and get your son because he is looking through the peep hole trying to see Tracy."

" I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Seaweed asked?

"Link is peeking into Tracy's room."

"Gotta hand it to him for trying," Seaweed said smiling.

"You better not do anything of that sort with Penny," Tyler told him before heading out.

He went down the hallway and easily spotted Link.

"You're coming with me Romeo."

Link looked at his father surprised. "Dad how did you know?"

"Your mom told me."

Tracy sat down to take a breath from all of the chaos in the room. She felt something cool between her legs. Her eyes glanced around the room looking for Penny and Clare.

"I think my water just broke," she said once she found them.

"Ok don't panic. We need to get you to the hospital," Clare said.

"What does she mean?" Penny asked.

Wilbur turned to her. "The babies are coming."

"Oh," Penny said nodding. She quickly went to Tracy's side.

"What about Linky and the others?"

"We'll just tell them what's happening."

Wilbur went over to the priest.

"Due to Tracy going into labor the wedding won't be happening today and will be rescheduled for a date to be determined later.

Beebe was in the room so she came over and checked Tracy.

"Ugh," Tracy said contorting her face.

"What's wrong Trace?" Inez asked.

"Contraction," she answered.

"Breathe dear," Beebe told her.

"Ok we need to keep an eye on how many minutes pass between this one and the next," she added.

Tracy nodded.

"Let me go grab Tyler and we'll go to the hospital."

She walked out of the room and soon returned with Tyler. They helped Tracy into the limo. Link soon joined them

"Cutie you look really hot in your wedding dress."

"Glad you like it Linky.

She placed her head in his lap. He kisses her all over including French kissing her, and can't keep his hands off of her hoping to distract her from any pain or discomfort while the driver quickly drove them to Baltimore General. Tracy had another contraction on the way and Beebe reminded her to breathe. They pulled up to the entrance and Beebe got out and went inside. She soon returned with a red haired nurse. The nurse was pushing a wheelchair.

"Looks like you are dressed for a wedding," the nurse commented.

"Yeah mine," Tracy, said from the car door.

Along with Tyler, and Link they helped Tracy into the wheelchair. Mr. and Mrs. Larkin followed the nurse as she pushed Tracy, and Link walked beside Tracy holding her hand to the elevators and into the maternity ward. Tracy was given a room and a hospital gown to change into. Everybody left, but Link, who Tracy insisted stay and help her change. He helped her kissing every inch of bare skin he could. Once she is changed he sits down next to her, and takes her hand again.

She clutched his hand and waited as another contraction came and went. Edna arrived with ice chips.

"Oh my baby is having her babies," she said handing her the cup with the ice chips.

"Yeah but on our wedding day," Tracy said glumly.

Link kissed her. "Don't worry about that doll."

"But I wanted to get married before they arrived."

"We can help with that," Amber said as she entered with the priest.

Tracy looked curiously at Link.

"I asked Amber to bring the priest here so we could get married quickly here. We can have the bigger wedding at another time."

She pulled him close and brushed her lips over his before wincing with pain from another contraction.

"They seem to be getting closer," Beebe said walking into the room.

The priest stood at the foot of the bed and looked at Tracy and Link. Tyler, Wilbur, Aunt Clare, Uncle Steve, Seaweed, Penny, and Corny came in and stood on the side.

"Let's do this before another comes," Tracy said.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the priest began.

"Do you Lincoln Eric take Tracy Edna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Link smiled and squeezed her hand. "Who wouldn't?"

"And do you Tracy Edna take Lincoln Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

"Do you have the rings?"

Seaweed stepped forward and handed the priest the rings. He did a quick blessing then handed Tracy's to Link. Link placed it on her left ring finger and placed a sweet kiss on it. Tracy smiled and after being handed Link's ring placed it on his left ring finger.

"With the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Link leaned over and captured her lips in a deep kiss that turned into a French kiss.

Tracy ended the kiss with an abrupt shout of pain. She put some ice chips in her mouth.

Dr. Larkin shooed everyone out of the room except Link so she could examine Tracy. He insisted upon staying and though unusual she knew she couldn't sway her son.

"You're at three centimeters," she told Tracy.

Over the next few hours Tracy's contractions grew a little closer. Edna had returned soon after the exam. Each time a contraction hit she'd grab Link and Edna's hand. Link would lovingly kiss the back of her hand to try to calm her pain. About six hours into labor Beebe checked on her again.

"You're at six and a half centimeters. Would you like an epidural?"

"Will that help with the pain?" Tracy asked.

"Yes."

Then I'd love to have one."

Beebe nodded and kissed Tracy and Link's forehead before leaving. Ten minutes later an older gentleman came in.

"Hi I'm here to give the epidural," he told them.

"Thank you!" Tracy practically screamed.

He smiled. "That's what they all say."

Link and Edna laughed. He came over and gave it to her.

"You should feel better soon," he told her.

"Thank you again," Tracy said.

"You're welcome Mrs. Larkin."

"I like that," Link said after the gentleman left.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"Him calling you Mrs. Larkin."

"How'd he know to call you that?" Edna asked.

"Maybe my mom told him?" Link suggested.

The drug soon did take its effect and Tracy's pain was more manageable. When she was almost nine hours into the labor Beebe came in to examine her.

She smiled. "It's time to push."

Two nurses came in to assist. They helped Tracy sit up more.

"Ok after the next contraction push," she told her.

It came and Tracy pushed. She repeated it three more times.

"I see a head!" Beebe said.

Tracy pushed a few more times and then they heard the cries of a newborn.

"It's a boy!"

Link cut the cord and one of the nurses took him to be cleaned off and weighed.

"Ok take a breather then it'll be time to push again."

Tracy nodded. A few minutes later sh e started pushing again until another cry was heard.

"And a girl!"

"Now I have two lil darlins," Link said. He was smiling.

He then cut the cord again and the other nurse took their daughter to be cleaned and weighed. Link leaned over and captured her lips.

"You were great doll"

I'll go get everybody else. Edna said."

Motormouth Maybelle, Inez, Seaweed, Penny, Amber, Tyler, Wilbur, Uncle Steve, Aunt Clare, Corny, and Jim waited in the hall. Edna walked out of the room and over to them.

"Here you are I know two little people anxious to meet all of you."

"We're anxious to meet them too," Tyler said.

The nurse entered the room with their son. Beebe, Link and Tracy watched her as she walked over to the bed.

She handed him to Tracy. "Here is your son."

"What should we name our son? Link asked?"

"How about Jimmy Lincoln Larkin?"

"I love that idea."

A minute later the other nurse returned with their daughter and handed her to Tracy. She wiggled in her arms. Link got up and picked up Jimmy.

"What shall we name our daughter?"

"How about Heather Tracy Larkin?"

"That's a beautiful name doll," Link said.

"It really is," Beebe agreed.

Everyone else entered the room at the same time Beebe spoke.

"I'd like for all of you to meet Heather Tracy Larkin."

"And Jimmy Lincoln Larkin."

"Heather is as pretty as her mother," Clare said. Heather looked like Tracy except her hair was a little darker.

"She is, and Jimmy is as handsome as his father," Steve agreed. Jimmy's hair was slightly lighter than Link's but he had the same face.

"Here let me take Heather," Edna said.

"And let me take Jimmy," Beebe said.

Link handed Jimmy to his mom and Tracy handed Heather to hers.

"You're precious," Edna cooed.

"Yes she is," Beebe agreed.

Tyler took Jimmy and Wilbur took Heather.

"Which child are we god parents to?" Clare asked.

"Which one would you like?"

"We'd like Heather."

As she said this, Jimmy opened his eyes.

"He has your eyes son."

"Shoot I was hoping he'd have Tracy's."

Heather opened her eyes.

"Heather has Tracy's eyes."

Clare got up and took Heather from Wilbur. Steve took Jimmy from Tyler. The nurse entered shortly after.

"Visiting hours are over."

"Can't I stay?" Link asked.

"You can as long as it's all right with your wife."

Tracy smiled. "It's fine with me. I'd much rather have him here with me."

"Then you can. Let me know when the twins get hungry."

"Will do," Tracy said.

Everybody left but Tracy, and Link. Tracy had been handed Heather and Link held Jimmy. Heather began to cry.

"Hush little baby don't say a word mama is going to buy you a mocking bird," Tracy sang as she rocked Heather trying to calm her, but to no avail.

"Maybe she's hungry?" She added.

Link nodded. "I'll go get the nurse."

Link handed Jimmy to Tracy and left. He shortly returned with the nurse.

"You wanted me?"

"Yes I think Heather is hungry"

"Let me show you what to do."

"I'll go get a coke," Link told her.

Tracy nodded. "Bring me one."

"Will do doll."

Link kissed her before leaving. The nurse showed Tracy how to feed the twins. Heather ate happily but soon Jimmy started crying. Tracy finished feeding Heather and burped her. She then fed and burped Jimmy. When they were finished the nurse took the twins.

"I'll go ahead, and takes the twins so that you can get a good night sleep."

"Can I say night to them first?"

"Sure."

She handed the twins to Tracy. She kissed their cheek.

"Night sweeties."

She handed the twins back to the nurse. She left and a minute later Link returned.

He looked to Tracy. "Where is the nurse taking the twins?"

"To the nursery so that I can get some sleep."

"That gives us alone time."

He climbed on Tracy's bed.

"I'm sorry Linky but I'm not in the mood."

He frowned slightly. "All right I'll be ready when you are."

"Thank you."

She kissed Link and he quickly returned it. They continued with their lips pressed against each others until the nurse walked in the room.

"I hate to disturb you guys, but I wanted to tell Tracy I'll wake her when the twins get hungry."

"All right."

Tracy and Link resumed kissing and holding each other close for awhile longer before Tracy fell asleep. Link carefully moved to the chair next to the bed as to not disturb Tracy. He twined her hand in his and fell asleep. Tracy was woken up several times during the night to feed the twins. And at eight a clock when breakfast was served Link woke up smelling the food.

"Cutie I am going to get some breakfast."

"All right."

Link walked out to the cafeteria. Tracy looked at her breakfast tray to find pancakes and sausage with juice. Beebe entered the room as she finished.

"Morning Beebe."

"Morning Tracy let's see how you are doing."

"All right."

Beebe examined Tracy.

"You can go home this afternoon."

"Great how will we get home since we don't have a car, or car seats?"

"I'll have Tyler put the car seats in his car, and pick you up at three."

"All right."

Beebe looked around the room. "Where did Link go I thought he spent the night?"

"He did he went to get some breakfast."

She nodded. "Do you mind if I stay for a while?"

"Not at all can you go and ask the nurse to bring the twins in here?"

"Absolutely."

She left and soon returned. Link followed shortly.

"Morning mom."

Beebe hugged him. "Morning sweetie."

"Your mom checked me, and said I can go home today."

"Great."

The nurse came in with the twins and handed them to Tracy. She kissed their cheeks.

"Morning sweeties."

"Let me know when the twins get fussy so that I can show you how to change them," the nurse said as she left.

"Can I hold Heather since I never got the chance to last night?"

"Absolutely"

Beebe gently grabbed Heather. Noreen, Doreen, Fender, and IQ walked into the room at that same moment.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to Heather Tracy Larkin," Tracy said.

"And Jimmy Lincoln Larkin," Link said.

"They are precious," Noreen cooed.

"Yeah they certainly are," Doreen agreed."

"Mrs. Larkin can I hold Heather?"

"Sure."

"And Tracy can I hold Jimmy?"

"Absolutely."

They took the twins and few minutes later Fender took Heather while IQ took Jimmy.

"She has Tracy's eyes Link," Fender said as he took Heather.

"I know, and those eyes are hard to resist."

"I bet," IQ said.

They visited for a while longer then they had to leave. Beebe left a few minutes later leaving Tracy and Link alone. Jimmy started to fuss.

"What smells?" Link said.

"Maybe he needs to be changed?"

"I'll go get the nurse."

He got up and soon returned with the nurse.

"You wanted me?"

"Yes I think Jimmy needs to be changed."

"All right let me show you what to do"

She showed them how to change the twins. Heather cried as the nurse was with Jimmy.

"Want me to change her too?"

"No I want to give it a try," Tracy said.

"Want me to watch to make sure you do it right?"

"Please."

The nurse handed her a diaper and Tracy positioned her and Heather so she could change her. She managed to get the diaper on without incident.

"How did I do?"

"Perfect."

The nurse left.

"Linky you know we'll take turns taking care of the twins and sleeping through the night right?"

"How can we when I can't feed them?"

"Easy I'll fill ten bottles a night for you to use for feedings."

Link nodded.

"All right."

Through out the day the other council members visited and met the twins. Tracy and Link began to check out of the hospital at 2:15pm and at three Tyler arrived to take them home


	8. New parents

A'N Sorry it has taken me so long to update I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, BBlover33, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter seven. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for her help this chapter.

_________________________________________________________

Link sat upfront with his dad while Tracy sat in the back in between the twins. They were napping. When they got to the house Link took Jimmy and Tracy took Heather before heading inside. Upon entering the house they saw all their family, friends, Little Link, Reba, and the pups.

"Surprise! Welcome home!"

Little Link ran up to greet them. He was wearing a blue hat that said "welcome home."

"Hey buddy I'd like for you to Meet Heather," Tracy said.

"And Jimmy," Link said.

Little Link sniffed the twins and then licked their faces causing them to giggle.

"Welcome home sweetie!" Edna said as she took Heather.

"Thanks how has little Link behaved?"

"He's been an angel."

"Good."

Wilbur took Jimmy from Link. Little Link ran to Tracy, almost knocking her over, and licked her. She bent down to scratch him. He then jumped up and licked Link.

"There are burgers, and fries in the kitchen." Edna said.

Tracy and Link walked into the kitchen and took a burger along with a plate of fries. Jimmy began to cry while they were in the kitchen. Tracy put her plate down and walked over to him. She picked him up and looked him over to see if he needed a diaper change but he didn't. She decided that he was probably hungry so she went to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair to feed him. Soon after Tracy left the room with Jimmy Heather began to cry. Edna picked her up and went to find Tracy.

"You have one more sweetie."

"Thanks I'm done with Jimmy so can you take him?"

"Sure want me to put him in the play pen?"

"That will be great ma. Put one of the stuffed dogs in there with him."

"Will do."

Tracy finished feeding Heather and burped her. She then put her in the play pen with her brother and the other stuffed dog. She gently kissed them before returning to the kitchen. She took her plate of food and returned to her guests. They visited with their family and friends while taking care of the twins for a few more hours. Once everybody left Tracy and Link decided to take a peek around the house for awhile then they watched TV for a few hours. At about nine they decided to eat some of the leftovers for dinner. As they finished Link yawned.

"How about we put the twins in the crib and go to sleep?"

"Can we smooch for a while first?"

"Absolutely."

They put the twins in the cribs with the stuffed dogs. They walked hand in hand to bed. Link leaned over and kissed her. She eagerly kissed back. He grazed his tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her lips so that soon their kiss became a French kiss. They continued for several more minutes.

"Linky I think its time to get some sleep before the twins wake," she told him.

Link nodded and kissed her one last time before lying back on the pillow. Tracy snuggled into his arms and they both fell asleep. Every few hours the twins would awaken. Each time Link would slip his arms back around Tracy when he returned. The next morning Tracy woke up half an hour before Link did. She headed downstairs and made chocolate chip pancakes and sausage. Little Link followed. When Tracy saw him she bent down and scratched him.

"Morning buddy," she told him. He wagged his tail and licked her hand.

After the pancakes and sausages were ready she put them on a tray with two glasses of juice and carried the tray up to the bedroom. Little Link followed behind her. When she got to the bedroom she put the tray down and brushed her lips against Link's waking him up.

"Morning Linky here is your breakfast."

Link pulled her close and kissed her.

"Thanks gorgeous there is nothing better then having your hot wife bringing you your favorite breakfast in bed."

"Oh Linky that's so sweet."

Tracy got into bed and they ate the delicious breakfast. On the last forkful of pancakes Link and Tracy heard Heather crying. Link began to move off the bed but Tracy put her arm up stopping him.

"You took care of them last night it is my turn," Tracy said as she stopped him.

"Are you sure?"

Tracy nodded. She walked into the nursery and picked Heather up. Sitting in the rocking chair she fed and burped her. When she finished Jimmy awoke. She put Heather down and picked Jimmy up, feeding and burping him. Link was still in bed when she walked back into the bedroom.

"Hey cutie," he said.

She joined Link on the bed. He leaned over and captured her lips. She eagerly kissed him back. They stayed like that until they heard Jimmy cry.

" Ugh time for a diaper change," Tracy said.

"I'll do it."

Link left the room. When he returned Tracy was getting ready.

"Shoot I was hoping we'd kiss more."

"I'm sorry Linky, but we have children to take care of."

"Can we do more later?"

"Sure."

Throughout the day they watched TV, listened to music, played with little Link, and took care of the twins. Tracy even took little Link for a walk. That night Tracy and Link were soundly asleep. Jimmy began to cry and woke Link up. He decided to go tend to him. He picked him up, changed him and started dancing him around the room.

"They say it's a man's world, but that can not be denied."

Tracy appeared at the door and smiled at him singing her favorite song to their son.

"I thought tonight was my night?"

"It is, but I wanted to give you a break."

He put Jimmy back in the crib and headed back to bed. Right after he left Heather awoke needing to be changed. Tracy took her to the changing table and changed her before sitting in the rocking chair. She gently swayed back and forth.

"Hush little baby don't say a word mama is going to buy you a rocking bird."

Heather calmed down. Tracy went back to bed after Heather and Jimmy were both asleep. Link was still awake waiting for her. He put his arms around her when she lay next to him. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back before they both fell asleep. The next morning they had home school again. Link drove them and the twins to the Turnblad's. The twins were napping in the playpen.

Edna glanced at Tracy and Link. "Now today we are going to work on  
something a little different.

"Ugh," Tracy groaned.

Link rubbed her hand. "It'll be alright Trace. I'm here."

"What's x equal when you have x/3=8?" Edna asked.

"24," Link answered.

Edna smiled and nodded. "How about x/8=10?"

"80," Tracy answered.

Edna beamed. "You guys are doing so well."

"OK how about this x/112=6?"

Link scribbled on a piece of paper. "Hmm. X=672."

"Very good! You've been studying."

Heather started fussing. Tracy was exhausted but she fed and burped her. Link brought Jimmy to her and took Heather. Tracy fed and burped him before placing him besides his sister in the play pen. She then walked back into the living room.

Edna moved onto history. "OK today I'm going to ask you questions."

Tracy and Link looked at her waiting.

"When did the Civil War begin?"

"That one's easy ma. 1861."

"Alright that was easy. Who led the Confederate States of America?"

"Jefferson Davis," Link answered.

Edna smiled. "What party did Abraham Lincoln belong to?"

Tracy smiled. "The Republican party."

"When did hostilities begin?"

"On April 12, 1861 at Fort Sumter," Link answered.

"How many Union states were there?"

"Um twenty-two I believe," Tracy answered.

Edna: "No Tracy you're forgetting one"

" Let's see Maryland, Delaware, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maine, New Hampshire, New Jersey, Indiana, Iowa, New York, Ohio, Missouri, New York, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Oregon, Vermont, Kansas, Michigan, Minnesota, and Wisconsin."

Edna: "You're forgetting one important state."

Tracy looked through her notes a little flustered.

Link: "California."

Tracy kissed Link. "Thanks Linky."

Edna: "Links right but next time please remember that there were twenty-three  
hun."

"Name a general who later became president," Edna said.

"Ulysses S. Grant," Link said.

"Very good Link."

"Can we take a lunch break?"

"Sure you have an hour."

"Thanks can you watch the twins while we go to lunch?"

"All right. I've wanted alone time with them anyway."

Tracy and Link left. Edna went into the kitchen and made herself a roast beef and cheese sandwich. She put it on the plate with chips and a pickle. As she finished Heather woke up needing to be changed. Edna changed her then foun d that Jimmy needed to be changed as well. When she was finished she sat down and worked on laundry till Tracy, and Link came back.

"Hey sweetie," Tracy said as she entered.

"How did the twins do?" Link added.

"Great, but they missed you."

"We missed them too. Tracy said.

"Now onto Chemistry," Edna said.

"My favorite subject," Link commented.

"Mine too," Tracy agreed.

Edna grinned but said nothing to them as she continued the lesson.

"A famous American chemist named Gilbert Newton Lewis discovered covalent  
bonds which is a form of chemical bonding that is characterized by the sharing  
of electrons between atoms."

"Covalency is greatest between atoms of similar electronegativties," she  
added.

"Thus this type of bonding doesn't necessarily require two atoms be of  
the same elements only that they be of comparable electronegativity."

"What's electronegativity?" Tracy asked.

"It's a chemical property that describes the ability of an atom to  
attract electrons," Edna answered.

For the rest of the day they worked on other subjects. March fifteenth arrived and the wedding had been rescheduled for the second Saturday in April. Edna was taking Tracy and Link on a field trip to Antietam National Battlefield, a park where the Battle of Antietam took place in Maryland. Beebe and Tyler had the day off. Beebe was going with them because she wanted to see it too. Tyler was watching the twins. Edna had packed a picnic lunch consisting of roast beef and cheese sandwiches, apples, chips, brownies to eat, and coke to drink along with cups and plates. The first thing they did there was **Cannoneers, To Your Posts in which they **did a Civil War artillery drill with artillery implements using one of the park's cannons. Next they made messages with flags. They were divided into separate stations and sent messages to each other. This was their favorite because they could send messages like "I love you". Next a park ranger came up to them.

The park ranger walked up to Edna, Beebe, Tracy and Link.

"Hello, my name is Rick and I'll be your guide for today," he told  
the.

"Hi, my name is Edna and this is Beebe, Tracy and Link," Edna said shaking his  
hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm here to tell you about a typical soldier," he told them.

"They were just like everyone else doing laundry, cutting firewood, writing  
letters to home, and making meals. When they weren't fighting they tried to  
relieve their boredom by playing dominoes, playing cards, gambling and horse  
racing," he continued.

"Really, I thought they fought a20lot," Link said.

"Fighting the battles was only part of what they experienced. They also did  
drills on battle techniques and strategies."

"Probably to keep their minds sharp," Tracy said.

Rick nodded. "These soldiers spent months away from their families. There  
were times when there was inadequate food and diseases."

"I don't think I could spend months away from my family," Edna said.

"Me neither," Link added holding Tracy's hand in his.

"Soldiers also marched hundreds of miles in hot and dusty weather, or in a  
driving rainstorm burdened everything a man needed to be a soldier as well as  
baggage enough to make his life comfortable," Rick told them.

"What did they need?" Tracy asked.

"Tents, extra clothes, plates and utensil to use for eating, guns, bullets,  
and knives for instance," Rick answered

Next they participated in a re-creation of the Battle of Antietam.

"Now for this re-creation we want you discuss how they would feel before and during the battle and about the care they received afterwards," Rick said.

They also dramatized medical care, field hospitals, and Clara Barton's role as a nurse. This was another of their favorite activities. Link liked the idea of playing an injured soldier while Tracy healed his wounds. Every chance they got Tracy would lean over and capture his lips or he would seize hers. After this they found a nice place to sit down and have lunch. They set a tablecloth on the ground and they ate. After this it was time for Battlefield in a box in which a park ranger laid a large map on the ground that showed things like bridges. Next they did **Mumma Cemetery Exploration** in which a ranger led them to the Mumma Family Cemetery. Tracy and Link observed the cemetery and tombstones. They also answered questions on a worksheet that were provided to them. Afterwards they discussed what they had learned with the ranger. Next they did **Sounds of Antietam in witch they got to hear what it was like to be in the war. Tracy and Link thought that was really cool. Finally they did the Mumma & Roulette Farms Trail during which they learned about things like slavery. After they had grown tired of the park they went back to the Larkin house and found Tyler playing with the twins.**

**"How was the park kids?" Tyler asked.**

**"It was great dad. We got to play with cannons, make messages with flags, recreate the battle and explore a cemetery," Link said.**

**"Don't worry they didn't get to fire a cannon, just learn how to use one," Beebe told him.**

**The day of the wedding arrived. They still had two rooms for the night before the ceremony and the honeymoon suite for four nights starting that night. The day before Aunt Clare, Uncle Steve, Jim, Reba, and the puppies came. This time the puppies were ready to leave their mother. People came by the day before to take their puppies home. Edna took Betsy with her as well as little Link, and the twins. Tracy still wasn't ready for sex, and shot Link down every time he asked for it. When Edna got to the hotel the morning of the wedding she brought the twins so that they could spend some time with their mother. When Tracy was finished dressing she heard a knock at the door. **

"**Hey daddy."**

"**Hey sweetie don't you look lovely."**

Tracy smiled.** "Thanks."**

"**Are you ready?" he asked.**

"**Yes daddy."**

**The guests had all arrived and were waiting for Tracy's grand entrance. Link was at the altar. Beebe was holding Jimmy and Edna was holding Heather. The woman at the organ began to play "Here Comes the Bride". Link looked at the door. He started drooling as his eyes fell upon Tracy in her dress. He smiled and tried to hide the drool as he waited for her to take her place next to him.**

"**Take good care of her son," Wilbur said as they reached Link.**

"**I will dad."**

"**Who gives this woman to this man the priest asked?"**

**"Her mother and I do."**

**He kissed Tracy's cheek before sitting next to Edna.**

**"Are there any objections to these two being wed speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**Heather cried. Edna rocked her back to sleep.**

"**Are there any other objections the priest asked?"**

**Jimmy cried Beebe rocked him back to sleep.**

"**Does anybody who can talk yet have any objections? The priest asked laughing.**

**The only sound heard is sobbing from Beebe and Edna.**

"Do you Lincoln Eric take Tracy Edna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Link smiled and squeezed her hand. "Who wouldn't?"

"And do you Tracy Edna take Lincoln Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled. "Absolutely."

Seaweed stepped forward and handed the priest the rings. He did a quick blessing then handed Tracy's to Link. Link placed it on her left ring finger and placed a sweet kiss on it. Tracy smiled and after being handed Link's ring placed it on his left ring finger.

"With the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Link leaned over took the veil off of Tracy's face and they French kissed. Tracy unconsciously popped her foot back.

Tracy and Link arrived at the reception. She looked up at Link to see lipstick all over his face. She pulled a handkerchief out of her purse before tugging Link down to her level and wiping the lipstick off his face.

"Thanks gorgeous."

"You're welcome I wasn't about to let you walk into your own wedding reception like that."

They walked over and had a seat at the head table. The food was soon brought.

Seaweed stood and took the microphone. "Tracy and Link you guys are my best friends and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Tracy hugged him.

Link smiled. "Thanks man."

Penny took the mike next. "Trace and Link I love you both. Trace we have been friends for so long and now you have a beautiful set of twins. I can only say how happy I am to see you married, though technically you're already married already, but I wish you the best of everything for always and forever."

Tracy and Link hugged her as tears fell down both Tracy and Penny's cheeks.

Tyler raised his glass. "To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom," everyone repeated as they raised their glasses.

After everyone ate Tracy and Link danced their first danced to "It Takes Two" among other songs. Others soon joined them on the dance floor. Then it was time to cut the cake. They each cut a piece and looked like they were going to feed it to each other but instead smeared it all over each others face then fed what was left to each other before licking the icing off of each other faces. After this it was time for the bouquet toss. All of the girls gathered around Tracy who threw it. The fought for it but Amber came up with it. Tracy looked to see who caught it, and hugged her. Corny walked over to Amber.

"Tracy and Link, you guys are two wonderful friends. Tracy you are warm and friendly and Link you are truly a great guy. You remind me of me when I was your age. I hope that you have a fantastic marriage, one full of love just like I hope to have someday soon."

Amber looked to him and he smiled before taking her hand and kneeling. Amber couldn't keep the smile that had formed off of her face.

"Amber I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed before jumping into his arms and kissing him. The kiss soon turned into a French kiss as Corny swung her around the room. When he put her down he handed her a small box and she opened it to find a beautiful pear shaped solitaire.

Everybody cheered at the newly engaged couple. Everyone danced some more. Before the last song Wilbur went up to Tracy and Link.

"Here is the key to the honey moon suite it's on the twelfth floor clearly marked."

"Thanks dad," Link said.

They said there good bye to everyone and headed upstairs. As they approached the room Link swept Tracy off her feet. She put her arms around his neck and French kissed him. He quickly returned the kiss before walking into the room. He walked to the bed and gently laid her down on it.

"Can we please have sex?"

"Maybe later."

"Can we at least make out?"

Tracy kissed him in response.

They began kissing more with her hands running up and down his back and his running across her stomach. A few hours later Link stomach growled.

"Want to get dinner?" Link asked.

"Let me get ready first."

"All right."

Tracy walked into the bathroom and returned a minute later very excited about something.

"Linky we have a hot tub in here."

Link raised his eyebrow. "A hot tub really? I'm sure we can find a use for it later."

Tracy giggled. "You're such a baby boy Linky."

"Only when I'm with you Trace."

Tracy finished getting ready. They headed to the hotel restaurant then came back to the room.

"Can we please have sex?"

"Maybe later."

Link sighed. "Oh all right."

Tracy walked into the bathroom and started the water in the hot tub. She took her clothes off and got in when it was ready. Link walked in and found her.

"There is my hot wife mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Link took off his clothes and joined Tracy. They turned the jets on.

At two in the morning Tracy awoke feeling the urge to be with Link. She kissed Link who opened his mouth turning the kiss into a French kiss. His eyes fluttered open.

"Come on cutie it's the middle of the night."

"I know, but I want to have sex."

"Can't we wait until morning?"

"I'd rather not."

Tracy kissed him again and soon his hormones took over as they took off each others clothes.

Link moved atop of Tracy, never allowing their lips to part. He moved to Tracy's neck causing her to giggle. He then nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Finally he squeezed them. Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear causing him to moan. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved and she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They paused when they heard a knock at the door. Link got up and put a bathrobe on. He opened the door to find the night manager standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sir we've had a number of complaints about noise coming from this room is everything all right?"

"Yes my gorgeous wife and I were just having some fun in the bed."

"Can you please keep it down because if I need to come back up you two will be thrown out of the hotel."

"Yes sir."

Link walked back into the room.

Tracy looked at him. "Who was at the door?"

"The night manager telling us to be quiet."

"Guess we'd better call it a night."

"Yeah."

The next morning Tracy and Link went to a diner for breakfast. Their waitress came over and smiled at them.

"Morning folks let me tell you about out specials this morning."

"Please do."

"We have scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and orange pecan waffles. Both come with your choice of a side."

Tracy nodded.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have orange juice."

"I'll have the same," Link told her.

"Very good."

The waitress wrote down their order and walked away.

"I think I am going to get the orange pecan waffles because they sound delicious."

"I had them the morning that we get married in the hospital, and they are."

"That's what I'll get then."

"So will I."

The waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

They nod.

"What would you like?"

"I'll have the orange pecan waffles with breakfast potatoes," Tracy said.

"I'll have that too, but with sausage," Link added.

"I'll go put the order in."

She walked away. A minute later a couple, who are about twenty years old, walked up to them.

"Aren't you Tracy Turnblad, and Link Larkin?" the guy asked.

"Indeed we are, but its Tracy Larkin now," Tracy said.

"I'm Frank this is my fiancée Julia and we were wondering if we could have your autograph?" he asked handing them a photograph from the Corny Collins Show and a pen.

"Of course," Tracy said taking the photo and pen.

"Thanks how long have you been married?" Julia asked.

"We got married in a hospital room in front of our families, and a few friends last month, and here yesterday in front of all our families, and friends."

"Wow two weddings. It's hard planning just one," Julia said.

Tracy nodded. "When are you getting married?"

"In four months," Frank said gazing lovingly at Julia.

"We wish you the best of luck," Link told them.

"Marriage is wonderful," Tracy added.

"Thanks for your autograph."

"You're welcome," they both said in unison.

They walked away as another guy came up to them. He also appeared to be twenty.

"Can I have your autographs?" he asked handing them a picture of them and a pen.

Link nodded. "Sure what's your name?"

"Nick."

"Nice to meet you Nick," they said.

They signed the autograph.

"Thank you," Nick said.

"You're welcome," Link said.

Nick smiled before walking back to his table.

"What do you want to do today?" Link asked.

Tracy thought for a moment. "We could go to the history museum or to the movies or just stay in bed."

"I like the last one best. Link said.

"To tell you the truth so do I," Tracy said.

"We can spend the day exploring each others bodies," she added.

"Sounds perfect," Link said giving her a sly smile.

They left the diner and went back to their room. For the rest of their stay in the honeymoon suite they spent the days exploring other parts of Baltimore the have never seen before and the nights exploring each other.


	9. An Itailan honeymoon

A/N I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, BBlover33, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter seven. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for looking up the translations for me

After checking out of the hotel they went home where they found Beebe, little Link, Betsy, and the twins. They were sleeping in the playpen. Little Link had his welcome home hat on again. Betsy had one on too.

" Welcome home," Beebe said.

" Thanks," Tracy responded.

Little Link ran up to her. She bent down to scratch him. He licked her hand, arm and face.

"How did you enjoy the honeymoon suite?"

"It was incredible but we missed everybody."

"We missed you too."

Betsy ran over and greeted Link.

" Welcome home Betsy!" Link said.

Heather began to cry. Tracy stood and went over to the playpen. She leaned down and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie! Boy mommy has missed you."

"She missed you too," Beebe said.

Heather reached out and took Tracy's finger She pulled it to her mouth.

"Are you hungry Heather?" Tracy asked.

Heather made a small noise.

"I take that as a yes," Tracy said. She excused herself so she could go feed her.

Link walked up to them and kissed Heather's forehead before Tracy left the room. He then looked at Jimmy. He was staring up at him.

"Hey buddy boy daddy missed you."

Jimmy reached out for Link. He picked Jimmy up and rocked him back and forth.

The day before Tracy's birthday soon arrived. Betsy had adjusted to her new surroundings and had easily been potty trained. Each night she slept on the bed right next to her father. During the day she had taken a keen liking to cuddling up with her father in his dog bed. Tracy and Link thought that they looked so cute next to each other. The first time they noticed them Tracy had taken a picture. Tracy and Link sat side by side on the couch watching TV. Betsy was lying on Link's lap getting scratched and little Link was laying on Tracy's lap also getting scratched. The twins were lying on a blanket playing with a set of blocks that Beebe and Tyler gave them. Jimmy started crawling towards the couch. Tracy looked over to the blanket and saw that Jimmy was missing. Panicked, she began looking around the room. She found Jimmy crawling towards the couch.

"Look Linky Jimmy is crawling."

Link gazed down and saw him.

He smiled. "Hey buddy can you come to daddy?"

Jimmy looked up at Link and giggled. As he reached his father, Link picked him up. Jimmy reached out for him. Heather noticed her brother missing and attempted to crawl. She fell instead and began to cry. Tracy ran over to her and picked her up.

"It's all right sweetie you'll crawl before you know it."

"She's right sweetie."

The next morning Link slipped out of Tracy's arms about half an hour before she usually got up. He tiptoed downstairs to make Tracy's favorite breakfast which was Belgium waffles and bacon. The dogs followed not wanting to miss anything. He bent down and scratched them. He then started making breakfast. When it was ready he pored two glasses of orange juice and put everything on a tray. He went upstairs and after placing the tray gently on the bed gave Tracy a tender kiss. Her eyes fluttered open as she kissed him back.

"Good morning lil darlin happy birthday."

"Thanks Linky! You're so sweet to bring me my favorite breakfast in bed on my birthday."

"You deserve it angel. Since it is your birthday you have the day off of baby care."

"Can I at least play with them?"

"Of course. It's your day. You can do anything you'd like."

They began to eat and soon their plates were empty.

"Penny said she'd watch the twins tonight so that we can go to La Bella Rosa with our parents tonight."

"That's awfully nice of her."

"Want to just lie here together?" Link asked.

Tracy smirked. "I have something I'd rather do."

"What's that angel?"

Tracy French kissed Link. He eagerly responded as they get under the covers. They continued kissing as her hands ran up and down his back and his rubbed her stomach and chest. They were soon interrupted by Heather's cries. Tracy pulled back and started to get up.

"It's your day off remember?"

"I remember I am their mother and I have every right to tell them good morning."

"You do have that right. I told you that I'd tend to the twins today, that's all."

She nodded as they both got up and walked into the nursery.

The next day Tracy and Link were sitting on the couch cuddling and watching TV. The dogs were in little Link's bed while the twins laid on the blanket playing with their stuffed dogs. as the scene begins Heather looked up at her parents and decided that she wanted to be closer to the. She moved her arms and legs. Soon she was crawling towards them

Link saw her from the corner of his eye. "Look gorgeous Heather is crawling."

Tracy looked down at her.

"Yes she is."

Heather continued crawling towards the couch. When she got close enough Tracy picked her up. Heather reached out for her.

Tracy smiled. "I knew you could do it sweetie!"

That night Tracy, Link, Edna, Wilbur, Beebe, and Tyler went to La Bella Rosa. After being seated their waitress walked over.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke," Tracy said.

"I'll have one too," Link added.

"I'll have a coke," Wilbur told her.

"And I'll have a sprite," Edna said.

"I'll have a beer," Beebe said.

Tyler nodded. So will I."

The waitress wrote the orders down on her pad. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

She walked away and within a few minutes returned with the drinks.

"Are you ready to order she asked?"

They all nodded.

"What would you like?"

"I'll have the ravioli," Tracy said.

Link went next. "I'll have the lasagna."

"I'll have the backed ziti," Wilbur told her.

"I'll have the veal parmigiana," Edna said.

"So will I," Beebe said nodding.

"I'll have the lasagna as well," Tyler said before handing her the menu. The others did the same.

She wrote everything down then smiled. "I'll go put the order in."

She returned several minutes later with their food. They all ate while talking about various things.

After dinner they all went back to Tracy and Link's house. Tracy, Link. Beebe, Tyler and Wilbur sat at the kitchen table. Edna walked out of the kitchen carrying a German chocolate cake with light candles and put it in front of The dogs howled along as they sung "Happy Birthday" to Tracy. She made a wish before blowing the candles out. Edna then cut a piece for everybody. She also gave a small piece to each dog. After they ate their cake Link handed Tracy a bag. There was an envelope sitting on top of it. She opened it first pulling a coupon out of it.

"Oh Linky I have always wanted to go to Italy but how can we when we have the twins?

"We'd be happy to keep them," their parents told them.

"What about the dogs?"

"We'll keep them Beebe said."

Tracy continued with her gift bag. She also got perfume, a new can of Ultra Clutch, a stuffed dog, a card, and several boxes of chocolates. She saved the card for last.

_Trace,_

_With each passing day you grow more and more beautiful. Happy Birthday Angel!_

_Love,_

_Link_

She kissed Link. "Thanks Linky."

He smiled. "You're welcome angel."

Beebe then handed Tracy an envelope. She opened it to find a gift certificate to the smoke house, her favorite restaurant for both her and Link to use. Edna handed Tracy a gift next. Tracy opened it to find a necklace that she wanted.

"Thanks mama."

Edna grinned. "You're welcome hun."

A few days' later Tracy and Link were lying next to each other in bed. They were breathing heavier than normal after having made love.

"Linky I am really looking forward to our honeymoon."

"So am I gorgeous."

The day of their flight soon arrived. At eight that morning Beebe dropped the kids off at the airport. The Larkin dog, both of Tracy and Link's dogs sat in the car. Before there trip Tracy and Link had spent a lot of time with the twins. They even bought a book so that they could learn to speak Italian.

"Bye sweeties have fun in Italy."

"We will mom," Tracy said as she hugged her.

Tracy and Link got their suitcases from the trunk before telling the dogs' goodbye Link took Tracy's suitcase before heading inside.

"I get the window seat if we have one," Tracy said.

"That's fine doll, can I look over your shoulder?"

"Sure."

They boarded the plane an hour after they got to the airport. Tracy sat in the window seat with Link besides her. Once the plane was in the air she gazed out the window seeing a lot of clouds. Link leaned over and kissed her neck. Tracy giggled.

"Linky behave we're in public."

"Sorry, but your neck was longing to be kissed."

He then leaned over again, staring out the window for a few minutes.

"Want to sneak off to the bathroom angel?"

Knowing what he meant she looked at him. "Won't it be hard to doing that on a moving plane? Also what if somebody else needs to go to the bathroom?"

Link thought for a moment. "Oh all right there's always later after dinner."

She giggled. "I was thinking before dinner since we have a few free hours."

"Sounds great."

The plane landed in Florence several hours later. They grabbed their suitcases before hailing cab to take them to the hotel. It was a five star place with a huge lobby. A fountain sat in the middle greeting guests.

"The hotel is amazing!" Tracy exclaimed.

"I know. It is stunning isn't it?" Link said.

They got their room key and took the elevator to the fourth floor. Once inside Link grabbed Tracy and kissed her passionately. She pulled away much to his disappointment.

She smiled at him and pointed to a nearby chair. "Go sit down."

He looked at her but did as she instructed. She opened her suitcase and pulled a blue item out of it before heading to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later wearing lingerie that hugged every curve of her body. Link gaped, his mouth hanging open. Tracy giggled as she saw him drool. She walked over to him and sat on his lap so that she straddled him. She allowed Link to capture her lips in a fiery kiss before moving her whole body in a dance. Link placed his hands on her legs before moving them up her body. When he reached her breasts he paused. His hands then moved to her shoulders then neck and cheeks. She leaned in to kiss him. He then kissed down her neck and breasts and back up again.

Link looked into her eye while taking labored breaths.

"And you wanted to go into that tiny airplane bathroom," she teased.

He smiled. "My mistake this is way better."

He swept her into his arms and started towards the bedroom.

"Where are you taking me Mr. Larkin?"

"To the bedroom Mrs. Larkin."

Tracy kissed him before tightening her arms around him. He walked into the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He laid atop of her and leaned in to capture her lips.

"I have been wanting to do this all day," Link said.

"So have I," Tracy replied.

They kissed more, hands running all over each others bodies. They cuddled next to each other after pulling apart for oxygen.

"Can we wrestle some more after dinner?"

"I'd love to. But now let's get ready for dinner."

"Yeah."

They stood up to get ready. Tracy put on a blue dress with matching shoes, the necklace her parents gave her, and the earrings that Link gave her. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant where they order wine to drink and a pizza. They didn't need to worry about being under aged since the legal age in Italy was sixteen. The next day they went to the Galleria dell'Accademia, and saw the David. Then they did some shopping. Tracy went into a jewelry store and saw a pair of earrings that she wanted.

"Linky aren't those earrings gorgeous?"

"Absolutely, but they aren't nearly as gorgeous as you are."

Tracy smiled and shook her head at that line as they continued shopping. The next day Link awoke early. Around eight he decided to kiss Tracy. Her eyes fluttered open as she awoke.

"Good morning cutie! Felice Anniversario!"

"You too handsome."

"We'd better get ready for breakfast because we have a big day."

"What are we doing?" she asked curiously.

"I am taking you to a castle then we're going on a hot air balloon ride then I am taking you somewhere very fancy for dinner."

Tracy practically squealed. "Oh I have always wanted go for a hot air balloon ride and see the inside of a castle."

Link smiled. "So have I gorgeous."

They got up and dressed before heading to breakfast. Tracy ordered pancakes and Link had an omelet. After they finished they took a cab to the castle.

"I wish that I were a princess," Tracy said as they gazed upon the stone towers of the castle.

"You are to me and the twins," Link told her.

"Oh Linky you're so sweet."

She French kissed Link before continuing the tour of the castle. They saw all the rooms including the servant quarters and tower.

After they finished the tour they decided to get lunch.

"The castle was amazing!" Tracy said.

Link smiled. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

Later that afternoon Link took Tracy on the hot air balloon ride. They soared above the city seeing all of the buildings.

"The view is incredible!" Tracy exclaimed.

"It isn't anything compared to the view of my gorgeous wife."

Tracy kissed Link. "That's so sweet."

When the ride finished they headed back to their hotel to rest for a few hours before dinner.

Tracy was beaming. "The anniversary has been a blast so far."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," Link told her.

He handed her a gift. She opened it to find the earrings that she saw in the shop.

"Oh Linky the earrings from the jewelry shop."

"I saw you admiring them and thought that you had to have them."

Tracy kissed him before handing him a gift. He opened it to find a blue tie.

"Thanks cutie."

"You're welcome."

They got ready as Tracy put on a very sexy red dress with matching shoes. She was also wearing the necklace Link had given her along with the earrings from the shop. She also had her hair in a French twist. Link put on a blue suite and the tie that Tracy had given him.

He placed a tender kiss on her lips. "You look stunning angel."

"Thank you so do you."

"We'd better get going."

She nodded. "Let me grab a sweater first."

Tracy grabbed a red sweater to match her dress before taking Link's hand. They headed downstairs.

They arrived at a fancy romantic Italian restaurant. Link gave his name to the hostess and they were shown a table. Minutes later their waiter arrived.

"Che cosa posso convincergli per bere?" he asked them.

"una bottiglia di vino," Link said.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Want to split an order of Bruschetta angel?"

"I'd love to."

The waiter came back with their wine and two glasses.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes we'll split an order of Bruschetta I'll have an order of gnocchi, and I'll finish with veal," Link answered.

"And I'll have an order of pasta Arrabbiata, and the chicken," Tracy added.

"Good choices," the waiter said.

He walked away and about fifteen minutes later returned the bruschetta. They each take some and as they finished the waiter brought their past a dishes.

"Qualsiasi pepe nero or qualsiasi formaggio?" He asked.

" alcuni di entrambi soddisfano," They both answered.

He nodded and gave them both.

"Grazie," they both told him.

"Buon appetite," the waiter said.

"I miss the twins," Tracy said after a few bites.

"So do I. I bet our parents are spoiling them though."

"That they are."

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"Yes Rome."

"Let's spend a few more days here then we will"

"All right."

The waiter returned with their main course.

"Ed un altro bottiglia di vino," Link said.

The waiter walked away and returned with another bottle of wine. He poured some into their glasses as they continued to eat.

"Want to split a dessert? Tracy asked.

"Sure."

Seeing that they were finished the waiter walked over to them.

"Would you like anything else?" he asked them.

"menu del dessert," Tracy answered.

The waiter handed them a dessert menu and they ordered tiramisu.

Once finished with dinner Tracy and Link stagger into their room drunk. Link leaned in and captured Tracy's lips as they made their way to the bedroom. Clothes were shed along the way as they lowered themselves onto the bed. Link moved atop of Tracy never allowing their lips to part. He moved to Tracy's neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Finally he squeezed them. Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while before falling asleep in each others arms.

The rest of the stay they walked around the shops and took in the beautiful architecture of the city. The next day they traveled to Rome where Link got a hotel room for two nights. They visited St. Peter's Basilica, the Vatican Museum, and the forum. They toured around the country during the next few days. They even say the Leaning Tower of Pisa and ate stuff like pizza and galato. Soon it was time for them to head home to Baltimore. When their plane landed they called Beebe. She drove to the airport to pick them u, bringing the dogs along with her. Link again took Tracy's suitcase.

"Link you're so sweet to take Tracy's suitcase for her," Beebe said.

"I know," he said smiling.

When Tracy and Link got in the car the dogs greeted them.

" How was Italy?" Beebe asked

"Incredible."

"Let's go home and you can tell us all about it."

"All right."

They headed back to the Larkin house where Edna was waiting with the twins.

"We're home!" Tracy said.

The twins looked around for a second trying to figure out where their mother's voice was coming from before crawling to her. Tracy picked up Heather while Link picked up Jimmy. They kissed their cheeks and foreheads.

"Hey guys boy we missed you," they said in unison.

"They missed you too."

"Were the twins good for you?" Tracy asked.

"They were angels."

Tracy smiled. "How about the dogs?"

"Angels as well, but our bed has been very crowded."

"I bet," Link said.

They put the twins down. Link grabbed a bag and took out two stuffed dogs, three bones, and three boxes of treats. They gave the dogs to the twins who immediately started playing with them and each dog a bone. Tracy grabbed boxes and handed them to Beebe and Edna. Edna found a Capri pendant necklace while Beebe found a Capri large oval pendant drop necklace. Tracy had bout Penny, Inez and the other council girls different color Capri Agate oval pend ant necklaces.

"This is beautiful thanks hun," Edna said.

"Thank you," Beebe added.

Wilbur and Tyler walked in a moment later. They hugged Tracy and Link. Link handed them both boxes. Wilbur liked collecting odd things so Link thought that some Roman coins would be ideal for him. For Tyler and Corny along with the rest of the council guys Link and Tracy found records of famous Italian singers.

div class=MsoNormal style="MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt"

"Thanks guys," Wilbur said.

"Thanks you two," Tyler added.

"What did you guys do in Italy?" Edna asked.

"We went to a castle, went to a lot of museums, and took a hot air balloon ride," Tracy answered.

"Wow you were busy," Beebe said.

"Sounds wonderful," Edna told them.

"It was ma, you and daddy should go there someday, you'll love it there."

"You'd love it too," Link told his parents.20


	10. Here we go again

Here we go again.

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter eight. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

Two months had passed since their anniversary. One morning Tracy awoke feeling very queasy and ran to the bathroom. An hour later, Tracy was sitting on the edge of the tub with a cool towel on her forehead. Link poked his head in the door.

His brow furrowed as he saw her. "Morning Mrs. Larkin are you all right?"

"Morning Mr. Larkin no I've been throwing up for an hour."

"Poor baby maybe I should make you an appointment with my mom?"

"Please do. Can you also bring me some juice?"

"Absolutely I'll also watch the twins and the dogs while you go lay down."

Tracy stood and walked slowly to the bed and lay down. Link went downstairs and soon returned with a glass of juice. She sat up a little and took the glass from him.

He kissed her forehead. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will."

Link walked out of the room. Tracy took a few sips of the cool liquid then set it on the nightstand. She then lay back on her pillow. A few minutes later Link returned and sat besides her. He felt of her forehead.

"No fever," he told her.

"My mom is booked up for today, and tomorrow, but has an opening at ten Wednesday."

"Great will you take me?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

Wednesday had arrived and Tracy was still not feeling well. Edna took the twins while Link drove her to her doctor's appointment. She kissed his cheek as her name was called and she followed the nurse into the exam room. Link stayed in the waiting room. Tracy only had to wait a couple minutes before Beebe entered the room.

Beebe hugged her. "How have you been feeling sweetie?"

"Lately not so good."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I may be pregnant again because I have the same symptoms that I had last time."

"The twins aren't even a year old yet!"

"I know, but Link and I got carried away on our anniversary and forgot to use protection."

"I see let me take another blood sample."

"All right."

Beebe called in a nurse and she took some blood from Tracy's right arm.

"Come back in two days."

She handed Tracy two suckers.

"Will do."

Tracy walked back into the waiting room. She found Link signing an autograph for somebody. He looked up and smiled. He raced to her side after handing the autograph back to his fan.

"So what's wrong with you little cutie pie?"

"Your mom needs to wait for the results of blood test."

"I hope you're not pregnant like last time because I'm not ready for another child so soon."

"So do I, but something tells me that I am."

"Ugh."

Friday came and Tracy was still nauseous. Edna took the twins again while Link drove her to his mom's office for her ten o'clock appointment. He kissed her lightly on the lips before sitting comfortably in the chair in the waiting room. She followed the nurse to the same exam room she had been in before. Beebe came in soon after.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not yet."

Beebe looked at the test results then hugged Tracy.

" You're pregnant again."

" I'm not ready for another child so soon."

Beebe hugged her. "You and Link will be fine." She then handed her a bag of suckers. "Maybe these will help take your mind off of your nausea."

Tracy thanked her before walking back to the waiting room. Link was reading a magazine. He immediately stood up as she came next to him.

"So what's wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm pregnant again."

"Oh no, here we go again."

She kissed him. "I know at least my mom can't send me away this time."

He grinned. "That she can't."

"How do you think we should break the news to our parents?"

"How about we invite everybody over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I love that idea think your mom will keep the twins till tomorrow so that we can have a little Mommy daddy time?"

He shrugged. "We can ask."

She kissed him again.

They drove over to her parent's house. Link played with the twins so Tracy and Edna could talk.

"Ma, can you keep the twins today so that Linky and I can have alone time?"

"I'd love to hun."

"Great we'll pick them up in the morning."

"All right."

"We were also wondering if you and daddy would like to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"We'd love two what are you making?"

"I was thinking burgers, fries, and triple chocolate fudge cake."

"That sounds delicious."

" Great we'll see you in the morning."

"All right hun."

Tracy and Link said goodnight to Edna and the twins before heading back to their house.

"So what did you want to do for out alone time?" Tracy asked innocently.

"I thought we'd start off with some of this," he answered before capturing her lips in a French kiss.

"Then do some of this," he added kissing her neck. She giggled.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

"I know. Race you to the bed room."

"You're on."

Tracy ran into the bedroom and dove under the covers. Link quickly followed as they took each others clothes off. Link got atop Tracy and they began kissing passionately. Breathlessly they part and Link attacked her neck with kisses while Tracy giggled. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Finally he squeezed them. Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper.

Afterwards they cuddled up next to each other.

"We should have been more careful in Italy."

"I know."

The next day everybody including all four dogs gathered around the dining room table. Little Link was lying next to Tracy while Betsy had herself posted between Tracy and Link. Buddy was next to Beebe while Kim was next to Wilbur. This was the way it had always been since the dogs knew who was more likely to feed them.

Tracy took Link's hand as they looked at their parents.

"Before we start eating Link and I have an announcement we'd like to make."

"What's that hun?"

"I'm pregnant again."

"But I thought that you and Link were going to wait a while for another kid?"

"That was the plan, but we got carried away on our anniversary, and forgot to use protection."

"Well that's some news," Wilbur said.

A week later, Tracy looked out the window to see snow falling from the sky.

" Linky isn't the snow beautiful?" she asked looking at him.

He looked out the window. "It is! Once it slows let's take the twins out."

Tracy smiled. "Great idea."

Little Link ran downstairs and gazed out the window. His tail started to wag upon seeing the snow.

"I know your excited about the snow buddy let it slow down then we'll go out."

Two to three hours later the snow slowed almost to the point where it had stopped.

"Let's take the twins out."

"We need to put their coats, and hats on first."

Link nodded. "That would probably be a good idea."

They put hats and coats on the twins. After putting their own coats and hats on they headed outside. Little Link ran out after them and barreled into the snow. Betsy sniffed the snow curiously wondering what it was. Satisfied that it wasn't anything bad she barreled in after her father.

Tracy smiled up at Link. "Want to make a snow family?"

Link nodded. "I'd love to! Dogs included?"

"Absolutely our family wouldn't be complete with out them."

"True."

Together they made a snow family.

"Shall we make out for our unborn child?" Tracy asked.

"We better not since we don't know the sex of it yet," Link answered.

"All right."

Little Link jumped up and caught a snowflake Betsy tried to but didn't get one. On her second try she succeeds. Tracy and Link smiled and laughed at them playing until Jimmy began to cry.

"I'll take care of him," Link said as he kissed her lips gently.

Tracy kissed him back. "Thank you."

Link headed over to Jimmy and picked him up. He rocked him but that only quieted him a little.

"I bet he's hungry," Tracy told him.

Link nodded before walking into the house. He warmed up a bottle and sat down with Jimmy in his arms. Jimmy's eyes lit up upon seeing the bottle.

"Want this Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiled. Link fed him the bottle and burped him. He gently rocked him back and forth for a few moments before laying him in the crib. Once Jimmy was asleep he headed back out passing Tracy as she carried Heather.

"I'll be right out."

"All right angel."

Tracy fed burped and rocked Heather back to sleep before putting her back in her crib. She went back outside. The second she got there he was pelted with a snow ball.

"Linky I am going to teach you not to throw snowballs at your pregnant wife."

She threw one at him missing him. She threw another and this time there is a direct hit starting a snow ball fight. The fight lasted for ten minutes before Link noticed Tracy shivering.

"Want to go in and have some hot chocolate angel?"

"Yes I'll make it."

"All right maybe we can make out after the hot chocolate?

"I'd love to."

Tracy began making the hot chocolate as the dogs appeared at the door covered in snow. Link grabbed a towel and dried them off. Once dry little Link ran over to Tracy.

"Did you have fun buddy?"

Little Link wagged his tail.

"Good."

Christmas morning arrived. Tracy woke up excited for one thing. Christmas was her favorite holiday for one and for another it was their first Christmas with the twins. She headed downstairs so that she could make Link's favorite breakfast. Heather cried as she headed downstairs. Tracy ran back up to the nursery so that she wouldn't wake Link up.

"Good morning sweetie Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Tracy gasped. "Heather you spoke!"

"Merry Christmas."

Tracy fed Heather then burped her. Jimmy awoke as she finished with Heather and he started crying.

"Morning sweetie Merry Christmas."

She fed and burped Jimmy before walking back downstairs. She set about making breakfast. As she took out the eggs Link snuck up from behind her, placing kisses on her neck. Tracy giggled.

"Morning sexy Merry Christmas."

"You too Linky."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes and sausage."

"Oh boy, my favorite!"

She smiled and nodded before turning back to their breakfast. After everything was cooked they sat down to eat.

Tracy looked over at Link between bites. "You missed the cutest thing this morning."

He looked up. "What happened?"

"When I told the twins Merry Christmas Heather told me the same thing."

"Heather spoke?"

"Yes we can try to have her say it to you when she wakes up."

"I'd like that.

They finished eating before Heather started crying. Tracy stood up.

"I'll take care of it cutie."

"I just want to see if she'll speak to you."

They headed into the nursery.

"Heather can you tell daddy Merry Christmas?"

"Merry Christmas."

Link smiled and kissed her forehead. "You two sweetie."

Link changed Heather. Jimmy awoke a few minutes later. He then changed him.

Later that morning Tracy, Link, little Link, and Betsy sat in the living room. Little Link was dressed as Santa while Betsy was dressed as Mrs. Claus. They heard knock at the door and Tracy opened it to find Beebe, Tyler, dressed as Santa, and Buddy, dressed as Rudolph complete with a clown nose.

"Ho, ho, Merry Christmas."

"You two Santa," Tracy said.

"Where are my grandchildren?"

"Taking a nap."

"Let's go get them because I am anxious to tell them Merry Christmas."

"All right boy do we have a surprise for you," Link told them.

"What?"

"You'll see."

Tracy and Beebe headed up to the nursery. When they walked in the door they saw Heather awake and looking at them.

"Merry Christmas sweetie."

Heather smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"She talked!" Beebe exclaimed.

Tracy smiled and nodded. "She talked for the first time earlier today.0

" How did you like your surprise?" she added.

Beebe picked up Heather and kissed her forehead. "I loved it!"

"I knew you would."

They headed downstairs. Tracy held Jimmy while Beebe carried Heather. When they reached the first floor they noticed that Edna, Wilbur, and Kim, who is dressed as an elf, had arrived. Kim wasn't happy about being dressed as an elf.

"Merry Christmas ma, daddy, Kim."

Edna and Wilbur hugged her then Link as they reciprocated the greeting.

"Before we start I want to get a picture of the twins on Santa's lap."

"All right come on Jimmy let's go meet Santa."

"Santa," Jimmy repeated.

"Jimmy you spoke!" Link said ecstatically.

Edna and Beebe hugged Jimmy in their excitement.

"I wonder what Heather's first word will be?" Edna asked.

"She said it this morning."

"She did!? What was it?"

"Merry Christmas."

Tracy put Jimmy on Tyler's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas."

Beebe took a picture of Jimmy on the lap. Tyler handed him a stuffed tiger. Then Beebe put Heather up there.

"Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas."

Heather started crying. Link picked her up before heading out of the room. Tracy followed.

"Is she all right?"

"Yes she just needs to be changed."

He changed her and they head back into the living room. Tyler handed Heather her stuffed tiger. Smiling, she immediately started playing with it.

"Let's do stockings," Beebe said.

"Hold on I want to get a picture of the dogs on Santa's lap."

"All right."

They took pictures of each of the dogs on Tyler's lap. Next they grabbed their stockings. The twins go first. They each get a bottle, a pacifier, a stuffed cat, and a small toy. The dogs went next. They each got a chew toy, a bone, some stuffed animal, and a box of treats the bones were wrapped up so they could open them up themselves. Tracy went next. She got a blue scarf she had wanted, chocolates, perfume, and hairspray. Link went last. He got a blue scarf, cologne, chocolates, and hairspray. After stockings it was time for gifts. Beebe handed the twins one each. Tracy opened them to find Santa hats. She put them on the twins then they took a picture. Link handed Tracy a gift. She opened it to discover a bracelet. She then handed Edna a gift. She opened it to see a cookbook Tracy and Link found in Italy.

"Thank you hun."

"You're welcome."

Tracy handed Beebe a box. Beebe opened it to find an exquisite music box. She opened it to hear "My Eyes Adored You" play. It was her favorite song. She had tears in her eyes as she thanked them.

That afternoon Clare, Steve, Penny, Seaweed, Corny, Amber, Inez, Maybelle and the other council members arrived.

Everyone greeted one another with a "Merry Christmas" before heading into the living room.

"Don't they look cute," Noreen said as she noticed Betsy, little Link and Kim.

"Just adorable," Doreen added.

"Aren't those costumes just darling," Clare said.

"Thanks, though Kim looks unhappy in hers," Tracy replied.

Clare handed Tracy a box. "From Steve and I."

Tracy opened it to discover a gold necklace that she had wanted. 9 CThank you." She hugged Clare.

Tracy and Link handed everyone a box. Clare received a music box much like Beebe's but hers played Mozart. The others found ornaments. Penny received one with a sewing needle and thread, Inez an angel, Amber a pair of golden shoes, Maybelle a record with music notes, Seaweed a musical note, while Noreen and Doreen got ornaments that had a small picture frame that said "Sisters are best friends" at the bottom of it. Brad, IQ and Fender each received a snowman with different colored scarves. Tammy received a cat ornament, Shelley a dog, Sketch a Santa ornament. Corny received one with a podium with musical notes flying from it. Becky, Lou Ann, Darla, and Vicki all received angel ornaments. Bix received a sled ornament. Brenda got a beautiful bell. Paulie, Jesse, Joey and Mikey received musical notes as well.

Wilbur, Tyler and Steve were given shirts from Tracy and Link. The twins received clothes and toys from the others. Tracy, Link and their parents received gift coupons from the council members and an angel to put atop their trees from Corny and Amber. Maybelle gave them each a new record.


	11. Celebrations

Celebrations  
A/N I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter ten. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

By New Years Eve the twins had learned small words like mama, dada, and doggy as well as grandma and grandpa. They had also begun playing fetch with them. The dogs would happily bring it back. They were ecstatic to have someone play with them and they were always careful not to whack the twins with their tails. Tracy and Link stayed up ready to ring in the New Year with noise makers. Every time they tested them to see if they worked Heather would start fussing so Link put them away.

"Three, two, one Happy New Years!" an announcer said on the television said as the ball in Times Square fell.

"Happy New Years Linky!" Tracy said as she kissed him.

"You too angel."

Link captured her lips as they his hands found their way under her bathrobe. Tracy's hands grabbed the material of his pajama top as they continued kissing.

"Want to take this to the bedroom doll?"

"I'd love to can we fool around before bed?"

"Absolutely."

They parted for a moment so they could stand. Tracy put her arms around Link's neck as his encircled her waist. She seized his lips in a passionate kiss as they started towards the bedroom. Clothes were shed as they reached the room and closed the door.

The next day Tyler and Link were playing with the twin while little Link, Betsy, and Buddy played with each other. Beebe and Tracy sat on the couch.

"How was your New Years Eve?" Beebe asked.

"It was fun, but we couldn't use the noise makers because Heather would start fussing every time they went off."

"That's too bad I know how much you and Link love the noise makers."

Link nodded. "I know. Maybe when she's older she will like them better."

"Next year, Tyler and I can watch the twins if you'd like."

"That's awfully nice of you Beebe. Are you sure?" Tracy inquired.

She nodded. "We'll watch our new grandchild as well," she added touching Tracy's stomach.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle three kids?" Link asked.

"We're sure son," Tyler answered.

Valentines Day arrived and Tracy's stomach had grown. She was also craving chocolate with everything like her first pregnancy. Beebe and Tyler were watching the twins for the night so that Tracy and Link could have some well-deserved alone time. They were going to Angus Barn for dinner. Tracy woke up very early and headed downstairs to make her special heart shaped pancakes and sausage. The dogs followed. When Tracy saw them she bent down and scratched their heads.

"Don't worry guys I'm making an extra one for each of you."

They wagged their tails at her. Tracy made breakfast and when she finished she gave a heart shaped pancake to each dog. They wagged their tails happily as they ate it. She put the rest of breakfast onto a tray with two glasses of juice and carefully walked upstairs. When she got to the bedroom Link was still asleep. She leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. A minute later he responded and as they parted she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning handsome. Happy Valentines Day."

Link pulled her close and kissed her.

"Thanks cutie you too."

"This looks delicious," Link said as he surveyed the food.

Tracy smiled. "I hope you like. It's a special meal."

"What makes it special?" Link asked.

"You," she answered as she leaned over and captured his lips again.

Link grinned. "We should probably eat before it gets cold but we can continue this afterwards."

"Read my lips."

She grabbed Link and kissed him passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes."

It didn't take them long to finish the meal. Link moved the trays before French kissing Tracy. Before they knew it hormones kicked in and hands moved all around the others bodies as they continued to kiss. They only parted upon hearing Heather cry.

"Wait here because I want to pick up where we left off after I take care of the twins."

Link nods. "I'll be waiting."

Heather cried again.

"Mommy is on her way sweetie."

Tracy walked into the nursery. Both twins were awake looking at her. She went to Heather first.

"Morning sweetie. Happy Valentines Day."

"Valentines Day," Heather repeated.

Tracy fed and burped Heather before putting her back in her crib and walking over to Jimmy. He was hungry too so she fed and burped him. She put him back in his crib before returning to the bedroom. Link had gotten up. She walked towards the bed. When she was a few feet from it she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and a kiss on her neck. She giggled as she turned around to find Link grinning at her. She leaned up and captured his lips as she led him to the bed. They got under the sheets, their lips never parting.

"Don't forget that you're watching the twins later so that I can go to the mall to find a dress for tonight."

"I remember."

At 4:30 that afternoon Tracy was playing with the twins.

"Jimmy no. I said NO!" Tracy exclaimed as Jimmy ran a small truck into her leg for a third time.

"Oh I'm sorry Jimmy."

Link walked into the room with a card, flowers and two gifts.

"Oh Link I don't know what's wrong with me. I never yell at the kids," she said as tears fell.

"It's all right. I bet it's just the hormones," Link said as he tried to soothe her.

He handed her the gifts that he held hoping to distract her.

" Cupid dropped these off for you while you were gone."

"That sure was nice of him."

She opened the heart shaped box to find a box of assorted chocolates. She next opened a smaller box to discover a new locket. She then opened the card. It read-

Tracy,

To the woman who has captured my heart I am thankful for each day we get to spend together. Happy Valentine's Day Angel.

Love,

Link

She kissed him as tears fell down her cheek. "Thanks Linky."

He wiped away the tears. "You're welcome gorgeous."

"How'd Cupid know what to get me?" she asked.

"He may have gotten a few clues from me," Link answered. She kissed him again.

Tracy went to the kitchen with the flowers. She soon returned with the flowers in a vase of water, a card, and two gifts. Link opened the card first. It read-

Link,

You've danced your way into my heart and I cannot begin to thank you for doing so. Everyday I spend with you is a gift and I hope to spend many more days with you. I am eternally yours. Happy Valentines Day

Love,

Tracy

Link smiled as he opened the he art shaped box to find assorted chocolates and the other to discover a red tie.

He kissed her. "Thank you Trace."

"Can you keep an eye on the twins while I get ready?"

"Of course."

Half an hour later Tracy appeared at the bottom of the stairs wearing a three quarter sleeved blue dress that hugged each of her curves. Link began drooling when he saw her.

"My you look ravishing this evening."

Tracy smiled. "Thank you for noticing."

"We better drop the twins off and get to dinner," she added.

"Of course that means I'll have to let you out of the house."

"And why wouldn't you let me out of the house."

"Trace, do you realize how sexy you look in that dress? If I didn't have half an ounce of strength I'd take you up to the bedroom right now."

Tracy giggled. "Come on Linky the bedroom will still be there later. Our children await as do your parents."

Tracy went to get Heather.

"Mama pretty," she told her.

"Thank you sweetie."

Link took Jimmy as they headed to the car. After dropping the twins off, they headed to the restaurant. Link opened her door. He offered her his arm and she gladly took it as they walked into Angus Barn.

"Two under Larkin," Link said to the hostess.

"Larkin, yes, follow me," she told them.

Link pulled out Tracy's chair as they were seated at a small table. He sat besides her.

"It sure was nice of your parents to watch the twins so that we can have a little mommy daddy time."

"It was."

As soon as he says that a waiter came over. He looked to be in his twenties with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Evening folks welcome to Angus Barn my name is Nick and I will be your waiter this evening what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke."

"So will I."

The waiter left after taking down their orders. He returned a minute later with the drinks. Tracy and Link then ordered prime rib with blue cheese and a balsamic glaze with a stuffed potato. Tracy also ordered chocolate sauce on the side. As they finished ordering a band started playing and people headed to the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance my lady?"

"I'd love to."

Link took Tracy's hand as they headed to the dance floor. Tracy's arms encircled Link's neck as his snaked around her waist. They began to sway with the music. In the middle of the song Link leaned down and kissed Tracy's neck. She giggled.

"Linky behave were in public."

"I know but your neck was longing to be kissed."

He leaned in to kiss her neck again but she pushed him slightly.

"I said behave!"

"Sorry Trace."

"I'm sorry, not sure what came over me. I do like you doing that."

"Probably your hormones again," he told her.

"Let's just dance," he added.

She placed her head on his shoulder. "All right."

They continued dancing for about ten more minutes before heading back to the table. Not long after the waiter arrived with their food and they began to eat.

"Want to split a chocolate brownie sundae for dessert angel?"

"I'd love to."

"Great maybe we can fool around after dinner?"

"I'd love to after all it is the most romantic night of the year."

"I know besides we've never had a Valentines Day together without some action."

"I doubt we ever will."

"So do I."

They finished eating as the waiter came over to them. He noticed their empty plates.

"Did either of you save room for dessert?"

"Yes we'll take a chocolate brownie sundae."

"Good choice."

The waiter left and soon returned with their sundae. Tracy ate her half and half of Link's. He didn't mind since she was eating for two. After they finished Link paid and they drove home. When there were red lights they would kiss till the light changed to green.

When they got home they were greeted by the dogs. After patting their heads Link captured Tracy's lips in a passionate kiss. They made their way to the bed room. They got into the bed with Link on top. Never breaking the kiss they helped each other out of their clothes. Once their clothes were off, Link moved to Tracy's neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before kissing her stomach. Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

A week before the twin's birthday Tracy and Link took a walk with the twins and the dogs. Link was holding the dog leashes while Tracy pushed the strollers.

"Linky I think it would be fun to have a birthday party for the twins."

"Why they won't even know what is going on."

"I know, but don't you think it would be fun?" she asked looking as if she'd cry if he said "no".

He didn't want to upset her. "Absolutely."

"Let's do it then," she said smiling.

He smiled. "All right."

The twin's birthday arrived. Tracy had decided to make burgers and fries for the party. She woke up about 8:15 to Heather crying and went into the nursery.

"Good morning sweetie happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Tracy fed and burped Heather before going over to Jimmy's crib. When she got there she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

"Morning sweetie happy birthday."

"Mama birthday."

"No sweetie it's your birthday."

She took him to the rocking chair where she fed and burped him.

"Where dada?"

"Sleeping want to go wake him up?"

"Yes."

Tracy took Jimmy into their bedroom.

"Linky your son want to spend time with his father."

Link's eyes flutter open as he looks upon them.

"Morning sweetie happy birthday.

"Thanks"

Link then kissed Tracy.

"Morning cutie how are you feeling?"

"Great, and you?"

"Never better and how is my third child doing?"

He kissed Tracy's stomach.

"The baby's doing fine and says to tell you morning."

"Is Heather up yet?"

"She's taking a post feeding nap."

"Let's wake her up because I can't wait to tell her morning."

"All right."

Later that day everybody including all the council members, Brenda, Nick, Aunt Clare, and Uncle Steve, and all four dogs were seated around the table. They ate the delicious food that Tracy, Edna, and Beebe had prepared. After they ate Edna brought in two chocolate cakes and they sang happy birthday to the twins. Little Link and Betsy howled along. Tracy and Link helped the twins blow out their candles. Edna cut a piece for everybody including a small piece for each twin and all four dogs. Tracy took Heather's piece while Link took Jimmy's piece. Jimmy ate his piece but Heather smashed her between her fingers getting chocolate on Tracy who made the mistake of getting too close. She then proceeded to smear chocolate on her clothes.

"We'd better get you cleaned off."

Link took Heather and left the room with Tracy. They returned a few moments later. After cake its time for gifts. Tracy and Link helped the twins with their gifts. Beebe put a gift in front of each twin. Tracy opens Heather's gift to discover a doll. Link opened Jimmy's to find a toy truck. The twins immediately started playing with their new toys. They also got other toys including stuffed animals, and clothes from the others. Maybelle gave them teething rings while Penny and Seaweed gave them a new pair of shoes.

"Tracy have you gained weight?" Doreen asked.

"Doreen it's not polite to ask someone that!" her sister chided.

"Mama gained weight," Heather repeated.

"I know," Tracy sobbed.

"I'm sorry Tracy," Doreen said.

"Its just my hormones girls."

"Why would your hormones be doing that?" Doreen asked.

"Doreen!" Noreen exclaimed.

"Because I'm pregnant."

"What!" the twins said together.

Everyone turned to Tracy, Noreen and Doreen. Link was by Tracy's side instantaneously.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" the council members told her.

"Are you ready for another?" Maybelle asked.

"We can handle a third," Link answered confidently.

"Wow when did this happen?" Corny inquired.

"In Italy," Tracy replied, her cheeks turning red.

"We need to give you another shower," Penny and Inez said in tandem.

Towards the evening everyone left.

"The party went well," Tracy said.

"And the twins love all the new toys they got."

"I'm glad they had a good time."


	12. Wedding catfight

Wedding Catfight

A/N I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, Cbarkins and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter ten. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter. I also must tell you that I don't own the Annapolis Inn.

Their anniversary soon arrived and the baby shower had been scheduled for the last Saturday in April. Corny and Amber's wedding had been scheduled for May 15th in a local park. Amber had asked Tracy to be her maid of honor. She had also asked Penny, Inez, Shelly, Noreen, Doreen, and Tammy to be her bridesmaids. Wilbur was to give her away and little Link to be the ring barrier. They had all accepted but little Link who licked her face in response. Corny had asked Link to be his best man. He had also asked Seaweed, Fender, IQ, Sketch, Mikey, Brad and Joey to be groomsmen. They had all accepted. Tracy and Link had rented the honeymoon suite for them for four nights. Tracy's baby shower was planned for the last Saturday in March. Link woke up early, and went to check on the twins who were still sleeping the dogs followed. He bent down and scratched them. Betsy jumped up and licked him. After checking the twins he went into the kitchen and began making Belgium waffles and bacon. The dogs ran into the kitchen as he was cooking. When the food was finished he put it on a tray with two glasses of juice and carefully brought the food to the bedroom. Tracy was still asleep so he put the tray down and kneeled besides her. He brushed some strands of hair away from her face before leaning down and capturing her lips. She smiled under his lips as her eyes opened before kissing him back.

"Good morning sexy happy anniversary."

"You too Linky."

She pulls him close, and kisses him.

"Though I'm hardly sexy."

"You are to me."

"But my hair is a mess, my eyes are groggy with sleep and I'm in a wrinkled nightgown," she said getting emotional from hormones.

He kissed her again. "Trace you always look beautiful."

"Since your mom is watching the twins today want to stay in bed and make out till we go to dinner? He added"

"I'd love what do you have planned for our anniversary?"

"I made us reservations at La Bella Rosa then I got us front row center tickets to 'What a Night'."

"I have heard so many good things about that show."

"So have I and I went through a lot of work to get the tickets."

"I'm sure you did for front row seats."

They began eating. Jimmy started to cry so Tracy got up. The dogs, who were licking their chops at the food jump onto the bed and try to steal her breakfast, but Link beat them to it. He put it on the dresser then broke a piece of bacon into two, giving half to each dog.

Tracy walked into the nursery and picked up Jimmy.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning Mama."

Tracy fed then burped Jimmy. She went over to Heathers crib. Heather was sitting up looking at her.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning mama."

Tracy fed and burped Heather before returning to the bedroom. As she walked in she noticed her food sitting on the dresser.

"I see somebody tried to steal my food."

"Two somebody's did."

"Will the ever learn?"

"I'm sure they will eventually."

Tracy took her food and sat in bed next to Link where they finished every last morsel on the plate.

"How about we get ready and drop the twins off doll?"

"All right."

After dressing in their usual attire Link, Tracy and the twins headed over to her parent's house. Heather immediately wanted to be with Edna while Jimmy wanted Wilbur. He had come upstairs from the jok e shop upon seeing their arrival.

"Bye sweeties have fun with grandma and grandpa."

"I'm sure we'll have a ball. Before you go I have an anniversary gift for you two."

"Thanks ma."

She opened it to discover a gift certificate for a romantic weekend getaway at the Annapolis Inn which is by water about ten to fifteen minutes outside of Baltimore. It included a romantic dinner on a boat.

"Thanks ma."

"Your welcome hun I'll be happy to keep the twins while you're gone."

"Really?" she asked. Edna nodded. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything honey," Wilbur told her.

Tracy hugged both of them.

When they got home Tracy sat on the couch and rubbed her shoulders and neck. Link walked over and sat next to her.

"Turn a little."

She did and he started massaging her shoulders. The kneading relaxed her muscles and she sighed happily. He then moved to her neck. She giggled as he placed small kisses as his fingers worked their magic.

Later Tracy and Link were lying in bed. She had her head on his shoulder. He leaned over and seized her lips in a deep kiss. She allowed him access to her mouth ad the kiss turned into a French kiss. They continued making out until the need for oxygen made them part.

"Life doesn't get better then this."

"That's not true angel."

"How can it?"

Link French kissed Tracy again as they continued their previous activity.

About an hour later Tracy was standing in the kitchen. Link snuck up from behind her and kissed her neck making her giggle.

"There is my lovely wife what's for lunch?"

"Hot dogs, French fries, and cherry pie."

"Yum my favorite.

Tracy nodded.

After lunch they made it to the couch where they began kissing again.

At five o'clock Tracy appeared at the top of the steps wearing a very sexy blue dress. Link was standing downstairs awaiting her. When he sees her, drool forms at the corners of his mouth. Tracy had to giggle as she saw him wipe it away with his sleeve.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere dressed like that angel."

"What about dinner, and the show?"

He thought for a moment. "All right I'll let you go, but you put on a sweater and the second we get back in the door the dress comes off."

She gave him a small smile. "Deal."

She handed Link a card and a gift. He opened the gift first to find a watch. He then opened the card before handing Tracy an envelope, card, and roses. The card read-

Link,

There are no words that can properly explain how happy you have made me. I love you with all of my heart. Happy Anniversary my darling husband.

Love always,

Tracy

Tracy opened the envelope first to discover a gift certificate to the smoke house, which was her favorite restaurant she then opened the card before putting the flowers in water. The card read-

Tracy,

The day we got married was the happiest day in my life. You looked beautiful then and you are even more beautiful now. I hope that you have fun at dinner and the show and remember I love you with all of my heart. Happy Anniversary Angel.

Eternally yours,

Link

She had tears in her eyes after reading the note. "Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome gorgeous."

Link escorted Tracy to the car then drove to La Bella Rosa. Tracy ordered ravioli while Link ordered lasagna.

"I am really looking forward to the show," Tracy said.

" So am I angel."

"How'd you ever get the tickets? It's sold out."

"I know one of the ticket sellers. She's a fan of the show and remembers us. I told her that I wanted to surprise my insanely stunning wife for our anniversary."

Tracy kissed him.

"Are you almost finished the show starts soon," he said looking at his watch.

"Yes."

Link paid and they walked back to the car and headed to the theater. There were lights and people everywhere as they headed to the door. The ticket person took their tickets and they were shown to their seats.

"Wow," Tracy gasped. She was crying.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Link said. Tracy had a feeling that he was watching her and not looking at the theater.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, just emotional from the hormones is all," she answered wiping away the tears.

The theater was soon filled to capacity as the lights dimmed. Tracy took his hand in hers as the overture began to play and the curtains rose.

In the first scene a wealthy man named Harry walked through a Vegas casino where a hooker spotted him. She was a leggy brunette with brown eyes.

"Hey baby my name is Jill want to have a good time?"

"How about we grab some dinner then get a hotel room."

"Whatever you want baby," Jill purred seductively.

"My treat."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

The next scene showed an empty hotel room. As the scene began they stagger into the room drunk from having a lot of wine at dinner. As they headed towards the bed they start kissing everything they can reach.

"You're incredible at this," Harry said.

"Thanks honey. I've had plenty of practice."

As the continue kissing on the bed the curtain closed.

"The show is incredible."

"I am glad for I am enjoying it too cutie pie."

"Can we stop at the stage door and get everybody's autograph after the show?

"Absolutely I'm going to find out where it is."

"All right will you bring your wife a coke?"

"I'd bring her whatever she wants."

Link stood and walked up towards where they came in. Tracy flipped through the playbill. Lin returned about five minutes later with the coke. As he sits he leaned over and kissed Tracy.

He handed her the coke. "Here is your coke."

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome."

The curtain opened again it is now the next morning Harry and Jill are just waking up.

"What time is it?" Jill asked

Harry checked his watch.

"Ten."

"Crap I was supposed to be at work an hour ago."

"Let's get ready and I'll give you a ride."

"I appreciate that baby."

Two months passed and Jill is throwing up. It continued every morning for the next three days so she went to the doctor.

"Jill your pregnant," her doctor said.

"No! What am I going to tell my boss?"

"The truth usually works. Are you going to tell the father?"

She nods. "I just hope he doesn't get too upset."

She went home and dialed the number that she had for him. He had left his business card with her.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi Harry, I'm not sure if you remember me but we slept together two months ago. My name is Jill."

"Jill of course I remember you. How are you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Sure I can meet you someplace."

The show continued concluding with a happy ending. Tracy and Link stood at the stage door as the guy who played Harry walked out.

"You were incredible!" Tracy said.

"Thanks I m glad you enjoyed the show."

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Only if I can get yours, and Link's."

"How do you know who we are?" Link asked.

"I used to know Corny and I've seen a few shows," he told them.

Tracy took a pen and a piece of paper out of her purse. The signed the autograph. Harry then signed Tracy's playbill before continuing down. A moment later the actress that played Jill came out.

"You were incredible tonight."

"Thanks honey I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Absolutely."

They got everybody else's autograph before driving home. They would kiss at red lights till it turned green. When they got home they greeted the dogs. After greeting the dogs Link swept Tracy off her feet.

"Linky what are you doing?"

"Carrying my hot bride to the bed room of course."

"Are you sure you can handle me?"

"I'm sure."

Tracy wrapped her arms around Link and French kissed him. Link continued to the bedroom. He gently placed Tracy onto the bed, and lay down next to her before pulling the covers over both of them. They methodically discarded their clothes. Link took off Tracy's sweater first followed by her dress. He smiled as he placed butterfly kisses on her shoulders as he slid the dress off. When the rest of the clothes were off he hovered atop of Tracy and began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before kissing her stomach. Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Tracy woke up with the sun, and tried to slip out of Link's arms, but ended up waking him up he kisses her.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Morning Linky sorry I woke you up."

" It's all right. I love waking up every morning to find an angel in my arms.

He kissed Tracy's stomach. "How is my unborn child doing this beautiful morning?"

"It's doing great and says to tell you hello."

"That's wonderful. Let's have breakfast, and go pick=2 0up the twins."

"Sounds good."

After eating and dressing they drove to her parent's house. Edna answered the door after one knock.

"Hey ma."

"Hey hun how was your anniversary?"

Tracy's mouth curled into a smile. "Incredible."

Edna smiled. "What did you do?"

"We spent the day in bed then we went to La Bella Rosa for dinner then Link took me to see an incredible show and afterwards we got everybody's autograph.

"Sounds wonderful."

The last Saturday in April arrived. The theme for the baby shower was Peter Rabbit so the house was decorated with _The Tale of Peter Rabbit_, stuffed animals to represent the characters, balloons, and a sign that read baby. The dogs were dressed in rabbit ears with red ribbons around there neck, and bunny tails. Kim kept trying to scratch her ears off. Link went to the mall with the twins. Roast beef and cheese sandwiches with fries were served along with iced tea and coke.

"I love the theme," Becky said.

"It is darling," Edna added.

"Penny came up with it," Tracy told them.

Penny smiled. "Well I was trying to think of a theme then I remembered reading the book when I was little."

"Amber, Inez, Noreen and Doreen helped with the decorations," she added.

"Beebe and I cooked," Edna said.

"The poor dogs always get dressed up," Shelley mentioned.

"All but Kim don't seem to mind," Tracy told her.

After they ate it was time for cake. Edna brought a big German chocolate cake in and cut a piece for everybody including all four dogs. Tracy had two pieces. After cake it was time for gifts. Beebe handed Tracy a big gift. She opened it to discover a crib. Edna went next, giving Tracy another big gift. She opened it to find a high chair. Amber went next. Tracy opened her gift to find a stuffed bunny Tracy also got clothes, other stuffed animals, and toys for the new baby.

Before they knew it the day of Amber, and Corny's wedding was upon them. Little Link was dressed in a doggy tux similar to the one Link was wearing.

**The guests had all arrived and were waiting for Amber's grand entrance. Corny looked almost regal in his tux as he waited at the altar. The rest of the wedding party went first. Link went first walking little Link down the aisle. The guest loved how cute he looked in his doggy tux. Then the other bridesmaids went. They wore beautiful red dresses that seemed to hug every curve just right. Beebe was holding Jimmy and Edna was holding Heather. The woman at the organ began to play "Here Comes the Bride". Corny looked at the door. His mouth dropped as pools of drool formed around the corners of his lips at the sight of Amber in her dress. He smiled and tried to hide the drool as he waited for her to take her place next to him. Wilbur looked handsome as he walked besides her.**

"**Who gives this woman to this man the priest asked?"**

**"My wife, and I do."** He then shook Corny's hand before sitting next to Edna.

**"Are there any objections to these two being wed speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**There was no response **

"Do you Corny Edward take Amber Julia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Corny smiled and squeezed her hand. "Who wouldn't?"

"And do you Amber Julia take Corny Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled. "There's no other man I'd want."

Link took the rings off of little Link's collar and handed the priest the rings. He did a quick blessing then handed Amber's to Corny. Corny placed it on her left ring finger and placed a sweet kiss on it. Amber smiled and after being handed Corny's ring placed it on his left ring finger.

"With the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Corny leaned over took the veil off of Amber's face and they French kissed. Amber unconsciously popped her foot back.

It is now there wedding reception before it Edna took little Link back to their house. Everybody is seen except Amber and Corny. Tracy and Link stood at the door. The bride and groom soon arrive and approach the door. Corny has lipstick all over his face. Amber chuckles as she noticed it. She took a handkerchief and wiped it off.

"Are you love birds ready to be introduced?" Link asked?

" I guess, but I'd rather skip the reception and head straight to our bedroom," Corny said.

"So would I," Amber agreed.

"They'll be plenty of time for that later," Tracy said.

"Yeah and take it from us, we know," Link agreed.

"It's much more romantic if you wait," Tracy said.

"If you say so," Amber said.

Tracy went up to the mc and said something to him.

"It is now my pleasure to announce for the first time in public Mr. And Mrs. Corny Collins."

Everybody cheered as they looked at the door. Corny and Amber entered the room and head over to the main table followed by Tracy and Link. The salad was soon served. After they eat that Tracy20takes the microphone.

"I couldn't be happier for either of you guys, and hope that one day you'll start a family. Being married is wonderful and each day is happier than the next. Congratulations!"

She hugged Amber and Corny then hands the microphone to Link.

"I also couldn't be happier for either of you, and know that tonight will be the most romantic night of your life."

He hugged both Amber and Corny. The speeches continue and about fifteen minutes later the main course consisting of prime rib and mashed potatoes was brought o ut. Tracy had an extra piece of prime rib and a little extra potato since she was pregnant. After the main course it was time for their first dance. Amber and Corny headed to the dance floor, dancing to "It Takes Two" and "My Eyes Adored You" among other songs. Soon after they started dancing Amber pulled Corny close and French kissed him. He quickly returned the kiss and soon they were lost in their own little bubble making out. Other couple joined them on the dance floor. Some including Tracy and Link began making out too. After a few songs it was time to cut the cake. It was a lemon flavored vanilla cake with butter cream frosting. They each cut a piece and looked like they were going to feed it to each other but instead smeared it all over each others face then fed what was left to each other before licking the icing off of each other faces. After this it was time for the bouquet toss. All of the girls gathered around Amber who turned around and threw it. All the council girls piled onto each other trying to catch it. Noreen was the one that held it in the end. Doreen was right on top of her. She tried to steal it, but Noreen wouldn't give it up Doreen eventually lets Noreen up. Angry at her sister Noreen slapped Doreen and she retaliated.

"Give me that it should have been mine!" Doreen said."

"Tough I got to it first. "

They resume fighting with hands flying everywhere. Everyone was watching them now. The guys were hooting and howling at the sight. The girls were horrified by it. Noreen was pushed to the ground then hit in the face ensuring that she'd have a black eye. She grabbed Doreen's hair and pulled a few strands out.

"My hair."

"That's what you get for pushing me bitch."

Amber had tears streaming down her face disappointed at them fighting. She never expected something like that on her wedding day. Tracy and Link eventually pull them apart.

"You girls should be ashamed of your selves for ruining Amber's big day Tracy said."

"We're sorry," they said

They hugged briefly and apologize to each other. Tracy knew that the hug wasn't sincere.

"I'm sorry I tried to steal the bouquet," Doreen said.

"And I'm sorry I slapped you and pulled your hair," Noreen said.

"You can hug better than that girls," Tracy told them.

Doreen and Noreen hugged again.

"Now go, and apologize to Amber."

They go over to Amber who is still crying. Corny is besides her wiping away each tear.

"Amber we're sorry we fought over the bouquet."

"It's all right girls."

Amber cheered up after the apology. They danced a few more songs before Tracy went over to them.

"Here is the key to the honeymoon suite it's on the twelfth floor clearly marked. Tracy told Amber handing her the key before hugging her."

"Thanks Amber said."

"You deserve it."

She hugged Amber again then Corny. Link went over to her and they sat. She started to rub her feet but Link stopped her. He kneeled in front of her and took of her shoe before massaging each foot. Tracy moaned happily.

"Angel my folks said that they'd watch the twins so that we can have alone time tonight."

"Your parents are the best."

"Let's get out of here because I can't wait to get you out of that dress."

"Yes let's I really want out of it to since it's so uncomfortable."

"I bet."

" Since I am so uncomfortable in it I want to take it off when we get home."

"I wouldn't object that that, Link said as he kissed her.


	13. A long awaited arrival

A/N I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter ten. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter. Also I must tell you that the Inn opened in the 1990'sbut for purposes of this story I'm gonna pretend that it was open in the1960's

June arrived. Tracy and Link planned a romantic weekend for July 6th through the 10th. Tracy and Link had recently discussed names for their third child, coming up with either Becky or Adam. A second nursery had been set up for the new baby as well. Today was a special day because it was graduation day for the kids, their family and friends including all four dogs who were dressed in caps and gowns. The twins were also dressed in caps and gowns. Everyone was gathered around the Turnblad living room. Kim kept trying to paw her cap off, but Edna had fixed it so she couldn't. Aunt Clare was holding Heather, and Beebe was holding Jimmy. Edna looked out to everyone and smiled before taking the microphone in her hand.

"Teaching these kids had been challenging at times, but it has also been fun. I am really going to miss this. Now the kids would like to say a few words."

Tracy handed Edna a handkerchief before taking the microphone. "Thanks ma. You have been a great teacher and Link and I don't know what would have happened if it was someone else teaching us. I know that the reason for the home schooling was my getting pregnant and that we missed events like senior prom but I don't think Link or I would have changed anything that has happened for the world. You are a great teacher and we will miss the lessons."

"Especially chemistry," Link whispered to Tracy before placing a chaste kiss on her neck. He was next to her. She giggled as she hugged Edna before handing the microphone to Link.

"Linky! she said almost angrily. She hadn't meant for her tone, it was just her hormones.

He looked surprised but decided to not say anything about it. "It's hard for me to find anything to add to what Tracy said so I'm just going to say thank you for everything you have done Mrs. Turnblad and as a token of our appreciation we'd like to give you this," he said handing her a box wrapped in silver paper.

Edna looked to Link and Tracy who were both smiling anxiously. She opened the box to discover a photo album full of pictures of Tracy, Link, the dogs, and the twins.

"This is so sweet. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome ma."

Edna took the microphone again. "Now its time for the graduates to get their diplomas." She was smiling as she said this.

"Link Larkin."

Link received his diploma and kisses from Tracy, Beebe and Edna as everybody applauded.

"Tracy Larkin."

Tracy took her diploma, receiving a kiss from Link and hugs from Edna and Beebe. After Tracy got her diploma it was time for gifts. They each received a diploma frame from Edna, and Wilbur. Tracy got a charm bracelet from Aunt Clare and Uncle Steve. They gave Link a new wallet. Tracy also got a pocket book from Beebe and Tyler. They gave Link a coupon to his favorite store.

After taking a bit to the rest of their family and friends Tracy, Link, Aunt Clare, Uncle Steve, the twins, Edna, Wilbur, Beebe, and Tyler went to La Bella Rosa for dinner. They were soon seated. Not a moment later their waitress arrived with a pad and pen in her hand.

"Hi folks my name is Julia, and I will be your waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a cherry coke," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link added.

"I'll have a beer," Beebe told Julia.

"Make that two beers," Tyler said.

"I'll have a coke," Steve said.

"So will I," Clare added.

"I'll have a sprite," Wilbur said.

"That sounds good, I'll have one too," Edna said.

The waitress smiled as she wrote down their drink orders. She then walked away.

"Linky want to split a pizza?"

"I'd love to angel."

He leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

The waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

Everyone nodded.

Julia positioned her pen on the pad. "What can I get for you?"

"We will split a large pizza with pepperoni, sausage, green peppers, and tomatoes," Link said as he pointed to Tracy.

"Can I have a dish of chocolate sauce on the side?"

Julia looked quizzically at her but nodded after noticing her rounded stomach. "Of course."

"I'll have the lasagna," Clare said.

"That sounds good. Make that two," Steve said.

"I'll have the Veal Parmesan," Beebe said.

"So will I," Tyler agreed.

"I'll have the ravioli," Wilbur said.

"And I'll have the backed ziti" Edna said.

"Very good. I'll go put your order in."

The band started playing as Julia walked away.

"Would you care to dance angel?"

"I'd love to."

"Be careful guys. No excessive movements," Edna told them.

" We will," Tracy replied.

"I promise to make sure we won't do anything that could harm Trace or the baby," Link added.

Edna grinned. "Alright then."

Link stood and offered his hand to her head. Tracy quickly took it as she stood as well. Together they walked over to the dance floor. They put their hands around each other's neck and begin slowly dancing. Link bent over and kissed Tracy's neck, making her giggle. She tilted her head and French kissed him. Link eagerly responded and soon they ceased dancing, their lips never parting. Link kissed every inch of her face and neck, making Tracy giggle. They soon part for need of air. They danced again for about ten minutes before heading back to the table. Not long after the waitress arrived with their food and they began to eat. Heather began to cry after their first bite. Clare took her out of the highchair. She grabbed the diaper bag and headed toward the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later. Jimmy started to cry after Heather was placed back in the highchair. Clare began to get up but Edna stopped her.

"I'll take care of him," she said.

"Thank you."

Edna took Jimmy and the diaper bag before heading towards the bathroom.

"Mom, don't forget that you watching the twins so that Tracy and I can go to Tammy's party."

"I won't want me to keep them tonight?"

"That won't be necessary."

"All right."

Edna returned and puts Jimmy back in his highchair. They finished eating. Tracy ended up eating most of the pizza, but Link didn't mind since she was eating for two.

"Want to split a chocolate brownie sundae beautiful?"

"I'd love to."

The waitress came back over to them. She noticed the empty plates.

"Did anybody save any room for dessert?"

"We'll take a chocolate brownie sundae," Link said.

"Anybody else?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a piece of chocolate pie," Edna said.

"I'll have a slice of key lime pie," Beebe said.

"And I'll have a piece of pecan pie," Clare said.

"Is that all?" the waitress asked.

Everybody shook their head; the waitress left the table, and returned with the desserts, and the bill.

"Who is going to pay?" she asked.

"I will," Tyler said.

They ate their desserts and Tyler paid. They all left the restaurant in separate cars. Link and Tracy drove over to Tammy's house while Edna and Wilbur went home. Beebe and Tyler took the twins to Link and Tracy's house.

After the party, Link and Tracy drove home. Beebe was watching TV when they walked into the living room. Tyler was sleeping in the chair.

Link yawned. "We're home."

"How was the party?" Beebe asked.

"It was great how were the twins?" Tracy asked.

"Perfect angels but they missed you."

"We missed them too."

Beebe awoke Tyler and they started towards the front door. "Night."

"Night," Tracy and Link said in unison.

Link waited until they heard the front door close. "There's still time to celebrate on our own."

Tracy smiled at him before capturing his lips. "I like that idea"

June ended and the Fourth of July came upon them. Corny and Amber had returned from Italy. They had a great time; also by this time Tracy was ready for the child to be born. She was seen lying outside in her bikini.

"There is my incredibly stunning wife. Want to get in the pool?" Link asked as he walked towards her in his swimsuit.

"Sure."

Link helped Tracy stand and she got into the pool. Link soon followed. She splashed him and he retaliated. The dogs were playing on the other side of the backyard. Seeing Link and Tracy they ran over to the pool and jumped in, splashing them. Tracy then splashed Link, who tried to splash her back, but she ducked at the last second, and he hit little Link instead. Then Tracy snuck up behind Link, and dunked him he came right up, and dunked her she then swam to the other end of the pool he snuck up behind her and kissed her neck making her giggle.

"How about we go inside and dry off? The twins are still asleep so we can have some time to ourselves," Link said.

"That sounds good."

Link got out first before helping Tracy out of the pool. He handed her a towel before grabbing one for him. They twined their fingers before heading into the house and up to their bedroom. Tracy lay on the bed with Link besides her. He leaned over and captured her lips. Her hands rubbed up through his hair and down his chest while one of his cupped her cheek and the other gently held her waist.

"I can't wait till the child is born," Tracy said once they parted.

"I know you can't angel I can't wait either.

They got up and with the twins prepared for their parents to arrive. They soon did and Tyler went to the grill with burgers and hotdogs.

"Who wants what?" Tyler asked.

Tracy smiled. "I'll take three cheese burgers."

"I'll take a cheeseburger and a hot dog." Link said.

"I'll have that too," Edna said.

"So will I," Wilbur added.

"And I'll have two cheese burgers," Beebe said.

"All right," Tyler said.

Tyler cooked their orders and they all sat in chairs enjoying the delicious food along with the fries that Beebe and Edna made. After the burgers and hotdogs they ate the delectable cherry pie that Tracy made. After the cookout they went to see the fireworks at the fair grounds. The twins liked the pretty lights, but hated the noise that they made. Tracy held Heather while Link held Jimmy. They hid their faces in their parent's shirts.

Two days later it was July sixth. Tracy and Link were ready for their romantic getaway. Edna and Wilbur were keeping the twins while Beebe and Tyler were keeping the dogs.

"Bye sweetie mama is really going to miss you."

"Miss you too mama," Heather said.

"Me too," Jimmy agreed.

Tracy and Link said there final good bye to the twins and drove to the inn. Upon arrival they went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the clerk asked.

"My mother- in- law booked a room under the name of Larkin."

Ah yes you'll be with us for four nights and will be in the Rutland suite. Will you need any help with your bags?"

"Yes, thank you," Link said.

The clerk walked away.

"The inn is gorgeous," Tracy said as she looked around.

"It is," he agreed. Tracy has a nagging suspicion that he was looking at her and not the inn.

The clerk came back with the bellhop right behind him.

"Oh I almost forgot a three course breakfast is served every morning at nine in the main dinning room."

"Thanks," Link said.

Link helped the bellhop load the bags and they headed to the room. When they reached it Link pulled two dollars out of his wallet.

"Thanks for your help."

"It was my pleasure sir."

Tracy and Link looked around the room, marveling at it.

"Linky look! A fireplace!"

"It's lit for you every evening as well as a few more things," the bellhop told them

"What else?" Link asked.

"A bottle of wine, rose petals sprinkled across the bed, and chocolate covered strawberries."

"We'll take everything except the wine."

Tracy nodded in agreement.

The bellhop nodded, and left. Tracy walked into the bathroom, and returned a minute later. Her whole face was lit up.

"Linky we have a massage tub in here."

"Bet that'll feel terrific."

"Yes I am going to get in, and relax."

"That's fine angel."

Twenty minutes later he heard crying from the bathroom.

"Trace are you all right?"

"Yes, it just feels so nice in here and I guess I'm just a little emotional."

Near sunset they headed to the "Sahara", the boat where they were to have dinner. Tracy wore a nice blue dress and Link wore a pair of navy blue slacks, a blue shirt and a navy blue blazer. The tables had candles lit and there was a violinist playing. Other couples arrived on the boat and were seated around Tracy and Link. They only had to wait a few moments before their waitress arrived.

"Evening folks here is a menu."

"Thanks," Tracy said.

"Can I get you anything to drink while you're deciding?"

"Yes I'll take a cherry coke," Tracy answered.

"Make that two," Link said as he kissed Tracy.

The waitress wrote their drinks down and walked away.

"Look Linky the boat is moving."

"I know isn't the sunset beautiful?"

She leaned over with tears in her eyes and captured his lips in a tender kiss. "Perfect."

"Are you crying again?" he asked worried.

"Yes but I'm happy and very emotional still."

"All right."

The waitress returned, and they ordered steak, mashed potatoes, and cheesecake for dessert. Tracy also asked for chocolate sauce.

The next morning Tracy and Link went to the dining room for breakfast. Other couples were already there eating. A woman in her thirties came up to them.

"Excuse me ma'am but if you don't mind my asking when is the baby due?"

"I don't mind one bit. It's due any day now and I'll be glad when it comes out."

"I bet is this your first child?"

"No my third, my husband and I already have twins."

"Wow you'll really have your hands full now."

"I know the twins are a handful by themselves."

The waiter walked over with baked apples. The woman excused herself to allow them to order.

"For your next course you get a choice between pancakes, a Belgium waffle, or an omelet, and either milk or juice."

"I'll have a Belgium waffle and orange juice," Tracy said.

"I'll have the same," Link told him.

The waiter walked away and they ate their apples. As soon as they finish the waiter brought their waffles.

"I think I will be two full to eat the last course," Link said.

"Can I have yours then?" Tracy asked."

"Absolutely."

The waiter next came with their last course, which was a cinnamon bun.

"I know I said you could have it, but would you mind if we shared it?"

"Not at all." Link took half of one and bit into it.

That night there are rose petals sprinkled over the bed. The fireplace has been lit. Tracy and Link finished the strawberries before making out.

"Will we be on second base all night?" Tracy asked.

"Do you want to be?"

Tracy kissed Link's neck in response. Link helped Tracy out of her dress and undergarments and she helps him. Link hovered atop of Tracy and began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Link continued by kissing her stomach. Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Tracy was half way through her hour morning soak in the tub when she suddenly felt a contraction.

"Linky."

"Yes cutie?"

"I just felt a contraction."

"We'd better head downstairs and ask where the nearest hospital is, and call my mom."

"Yeah."

Link helped Tracy out of the tub and they both quickly dressed before heading to the lobby. Tracy sat on a bench while Link called his mom.

"Hello?" Beebe said.

"Mom Tracy is in labor!"

"Where is the closet hospital to where you are?"

"Anne Arundel Medical Center," he told her.

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks mom," Link said before hanging up.

Link quickly drove Tracy to the hospital. He jumped out of the car and ran to get a nurse.

"My wife is in labor," he said to the receptionist.

She nodded and soon a petite woman with brown hair and kind eyes came out with a wheelchair. Link led her to Tracy and together they helped her into the wheelchair. Link followed closely as the nurse wheeled her to the maternity ward. They were given a hospital room and Link assisted Tracy in changing into her hospital gown before helping her into the bed. He kissed Tracy's neck trying to ease, receiving a giggle in response. He then sat next to her and stroked her arm. A couple minutes later Beebe came rushing into the room.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked.

"Like the baby is ready to come out."

"I bet let's see how far along you are."

Beebe checked her progress. Tracy winced as another contraction hit her.

Link Larkin you did this to me!" she yelled.

"The pain will pass Trace."

"Only two centimeters. You still have a ways to go."

"Can't we just get this baby out now?"

Beebe chuckled. "I'm sorry sweetie but you know as well as I do that is not the way it happens."

"I'll go get you some ice chips."

Beebe leaves and soon returns with the ice chips. She stays in the room checking Tracy every now and then. Link gave her ice chips as she felt another contraction. Her face contorted in pain as they waited for it to pass. About three to four hours later she checked Tracy again.

"You're five centimeters want an epidural?"

"Please."

Beebe exited and reentered with a nurse who gave it to Tracy. Beebe would continue to check Tracy every now and then. When she checked her about two, and a half hours later she was fully dilated. She poked her head out the door.

"Julia it's time."

"Coming."

A nurse entered and helped move Tracy so that she is sitting up.

"I guess it's time to push? Tracy asked. She grasped Link's hand in hers tightly.

"You got it. Start after your next contraction," Beebe said.

Sweat rested on her cheeks and forehead as another contraction hit. Tracy shifted slightly and held onto Link's hand tighter as she started to push.

"A few more times should do it."

Tracy did it a few more times. They heard a cry as Beebe held their child in her arms.

"It's a girl!" she told them, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Link, why don't you cut the cord?"

"All right."

Link cut the cord. Beebe then handed her new granddaughter to the nurse. The nurse walked away and soon returned with the baby wrapped in a blanket. She handed her to Tracy.

"What shall we name her?" Link asked.

"How about Becky Beebe Larkin?"

"I love that."

Becky cried.

"I guess she likes that name too."

"Yeah."

The nurse reentered the room.

"When will dinner be served?"

"It is too late for dinner, but I'd be more then happy to order you something."

"I don't want to trouble you besides my loving husband would be more than happy to go to the cafeteria and get me something."

"Yes you'd get it quicker too," Link said.

He kissed her forehead before leaving. Ten minutes later he returned with two burgers, two orders of fries, two brownies, and two cokes.

"Here you go gorgeous."

"Thanks Linky."

Beebe held Becky as they ate.

"I am going to go to the Inn," Beebe told them before handing Becky to Tracy.

"All right we are in the Rutland suite."

"Thanks."

"Be sure to get in the tub because it feels fantastic," Tracy said.

"Will do."

She left and Becky opened her eyes.

"She has your eyes Linky."

"And your ears and chin," she added.

"But she has your hair and nose doll."

Becky started to cry. Tracy rocked her.

"Hush little baby don't say a word."

Becky continued to cry so Tracy fed and burped her.

"Hush little baby."

She looked down at Becky, noticing that she fell asleep."

"Is it my turn to hold her yet?"

"Yes sorry."

Link walked over and took Becky. He smiled lovingly at her. After a few minutes the nurse came in the room.

" I'll go ahead, and take your daughter so that you can get to sleep."

"All right."

The nurse took Becky. Tracy motioned for Link to sit next to her. He sat and she leaned over and kissed him. He eagerly kissed her back. They continue for ten minutes until Tracy's eyes drooped and a small snore was heard. Link got up and walked back to his chair. Tracy was awakened a few times through the night to feed Becky.


	14. Terrible two's

A/N Well this is the final chapter don't worry there are more stories that I am writing that I'm really looking forward two. I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer, and ICPinkFuzzyBunnies for reviewing chapter ten. I would also like to thank hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the chapter.

The next morning Tracy was woken up about eight when the nurse brought her breakfast. As she finished Link awoke.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning Linky."

"I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Hope they have something good."

"Me too," he said as his stomach growled.

Link left and soon after the nurse came I holding a crying Becky.

"Oh good you're finished your daughter is ready for her breakfast."

Tracy sat up and the nurse handed Becky to her. She hummed softly as she fed and burped her. Beebe walked through the door as she positioned Becky back in her arms.

"Morning sweetie how are you feeling?"

"A little tired still but happy to have Becky in the world."

"I bet. I'm going to check you then may I hold my new granddaughter?"

"Of course!"

Beebe examined Tracy and smiled. "You appear to be well to leave soon."

She walked over to Tracy and was handed Becky. "You're as pretty as your mother."

Link came in and smiled.

"Yes she is."

Beebe turned to her son. "Morning honey."

"Morning mom."

"How did you enjoy the inn"

"It was wonderful! I even enjoyed the tub. I think I may use it again."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. The tub is amazing isn't it?" Tracy said.

Beebe nodded. "It truly is."

Link walked to Tracy and gave her a chaste kiss. He then looked to Beebe. "Can I hold my daughter?"

"You can."

Link went over to his mom and she handed Becky to him.

"Did you bring anything for Becky to sleep in?" he asked.

Beebe nodded. "Yes I left a bassinet at the inn along with her stuffed rabbit."

"How can we thank you for this?" Tracy asked.

Beebe looked at her. "You never have to thank me."

"I better be going, " she added.

"Before you go when can I go home?" Tracy asked.

"This afternoon."

"Great."

"Angel, do you want to head back today or spend the last day we are supposed to stay at the inn?

"The inn."

"All right."

Becky began to cry.

"Looks like its time for a diaper change," he said.

"Want me to do it?" Tracy asked.

"No, I'll do it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, after all we both have experience in this area."

Tracy nodded. "True."

Link grabbed a diaper that had been left in the room and changed her. He then began to rock her in his arms.

"They say it's a man's world, well that cannot be denied but what goods a man's world without a woman by his side," he sang as he rocked her.

Tracy smiled at him singing her favorite song to their daughter like she used to when he would do it to the twins. The nurse grinned at them as she brought in Tracy's lunch. She had a chicken salad sandwich on her plate. Tracy was released around three o'clock. Becky had fallen asleep so Tracy carefully put her in the car seat that was left in the backseat before sitting in the passenger seat. Link put the bassinet in the trunk before getting in himself and driving them to the inn.

That night Tracy and Link were lying in bed cuddling while Becky was asleep in her bassinet with her stuffed rabbit. Link leaned over and kissed Tracy. She eagerly kissed him back as they spent the next few minutes in a passionate embrace. Link moved from Tracy's lips to her neck. She giggled at his kisses.

He looked at her with smoldering eyes. "Permission to go further?"

"I'm sorry Link, but I'm not in the mood."

He sighed as he sat next to her. "I understand."

The next morning Tracy and Link went to breakfast, taking Becky with them .While they were waiting for breakfast to be served the woman that had asked Tracy when she was due approached them.

"You had the baby!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Tracy nodded. "Last night. Her name is Becky."

"Your daughter is darling."

"Thanks," Tracy and Link both told her.

They ate breakfast similar to the one they had on Friday then headed back to their room to pack. Link packed while Tracy enjoyed one last hourly soak in the tub then she dried off and got dressed. The bellhop helped Link carry out the bags while Tracy carried Becky. Once everyone was in the car Link drove to the Turnblad house. Tracy sat in the back with napping Becky. When they got there Tracy took Becky out of her car seat and with Link walked to the door. Link knocked on it and Edna opened it a minute later.

"Link, Tracy you're back!" Edna said as she hugged them both.

"Who do we have here?" she asked noticing the baby.

"Our new daughter Becky."

"She's darling. Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

She handed Becky to Edna. "When was she born and why didn't you tell me?"

"Saturday night and sorry ma."

"Well the important thing is that you are both healthy. Come in."

Link and Tracy walked inside.

"Grandma," Jimmy called.

"Where is he?" Tracy asked.

"In the playpen."

Tracy nodded her thanks then walked to the playpen. Jimmy smiled as he saw her.

"Mama!" he called.

"Hey sweetie I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Come on let's go meet your new sister."

"New sister?" he asked confused.

She helped him out of the playpen and together they went to Edna. Jimmy looked at her curiously.

"Jimmy I'd like for you to meet your new sister Becky," Tracy told him.

"Becky," he repeated.

"She pretty like you mama," he added.

Tracy smiled. "Thank you sweetie."

Becky reached out for Jimmy.

"Where is Heather?" Link asked.

"She was cranky so I put her down for a nap."

"Can I go wake her up?"

"Are you sure you want to Trace? If she's cranky it might be best to let her sleep."

"I want her to meet Becky."

Tracy walked into the nursery to find Heather looking at her.

"Mama."

"Hey sweetie I missed you."

"Missed you too. Where is dada?"

"In the living room."

Tracy helped Heather out of the crib and together they went to the living room. Link was holding Becky while Jimmy just stared at her awestruck.

"Heather I'd like for you to meet your new sister Becky," Link said.

"No."

"You wanted a brother? Link asked.

"No baby."

"Come on sweetie it won't be that bad," Tracy said. Heather looked at Becky but frowned at how she was in Link's lap and everyone was looking at her.

At around five that evening they heard a knock at the door. Tracy opened it to find Amber, Penny, Noreen, Doreen, Tammy, and Shelley standing there. She ushered them all in.

"We heard that the new arrival is here, and couldn't wait to meet her," Amber said.

"Indeed she is. I'll be right back with her."

Tracy walked into the living room and soon returned with Becky in her arms.

"What did you name this pretty lady?" Penny asked.

"Becky."

"Can I hold her?" Tammy asked.

"No I get to hold her first," Shelley said.

"You can go after me."

"No you can go after me."

"Girls please no fighting over who gets to hold her first," Tracy said as she handed Becky to Penny.

"Hey no fair!" Tammy said.

"Yeah," Shelley said.

"She's precious," Penny said as she handed Becky to Amber.

"Adorable," Amber said as she gently rocked Becky.

" Can I hold Becky next? Tammy asked.

"Sure as long as your little argument with Shelley is finished," Tracy said.

"It is," Tammy told her. Shelley nodded in agreement. Amber handed Becky to her.

"How do the twins like their little sister?" Amber asked.

"Jimmy likes her, but Heather hates her.

"Maybe she'll like her in a few days?" Penny, the eternal optimist, said.

"Or maybe not, though in our experience sisters are close," Noreen said.

"Yeah but part of the reason you two are so close is because you're twins," Tammy told them.

"Can I hold her next?" Shelley asked.

"Sure."

By the end of a week everybody had met and fallen in love with Becky. Jimmy still liked her, but Heather still hated her. She had started to act like a baby again for attention. Tracy and Link did everything they could to get her out of this phase, but nothing worked. Becky lay in the playpen with her stuffed rabbit. Heather came over and climbed in the pen and took the rabbit from her and climbed back out. Becky began to cry and Tracy ran into the room.

"What's wrong sweetie? Tracy asked.

Becky continued to cry. Tracy noticed that the rabbit was gone.

"What happened to your rabbit?"

Becky reached outside the playpen. Link entered the room a moment later.

"Is she alright?"

Tracy picked Becky up and rocked her to calm her down. "Yes, her rabbit is missing."

"I saw Heather with a rabbit a minute ago. Why would she take it?" Link asked.

"To upset Becky perhaps? Where is she?"

"Running towards the nursery with her thumb in her mouth and the rabbit in the other one."

Tracy went to the nursery and found Heather. She was holding the rabbit with one hand and sucking her thumb like Link said.

"Give your sister her rabbit back."

"No my rabbit."

"Then I'll give her your stuffed dog."

"No my dog."

"You have to let her have some animal."

Heather dropped the rabbit before trying to run away. Tracy stopped her before she got too far.

"Time for time out young lady."

"No."

Heather bit Tracy's arm.

"Linky."

"Yes angel."

"I was putting Heather in timeout for stealing the rabbit and she bit me."

"Want me to put her in timeout for you?"

"Yes and give her double time."

"Will do."

Link took Heather to the timeout spot in the corner of the living room. He then returned to Tracy.

"Where did she bite you?"

"Right here," Tracy showed him a red mark.

Link kissed her arm then her neck making her giggle. "Feel better?"

"Much," she answered as she kissed him.

A week passed and they got into a routine of taking care of the twins and Becky. They found with a third child they had even less time for themselves then they would have liked. One night at dinner Tracy was on one side of the table with Jimmy on one side of her and Becky who was napping in her bassinet. On the other side Heather was beside Link. They were having baked ziti with marinara sauce and garlic bread, and for dessert cheesecake. Jimmy flung ziti at Heather who retaliated by throwing bread at Jimmy. She then flung ziti at Becky hitting her. Jimmy flung ziti at Heather but hit Link who had his head down eating.

"Gorgeous why did you hit me with food?"

"I didn't do it."

"Are you trying to tell me one of the kids did it?"

Heather threw more ziti at Jimmy.

"Heather no throwing food."

Jimmy threw food at Heather.

"That goes for you too mister."

Heather then flinged bread at Becky.

"The next one who throws food goes in time out," Tracy said.

Heather and Jimmy flung food at each other at the same time.

"All right time out."

"No," Jimmy said.

"Yes," Tracy said.

They put Jimmy in the corner of the dining room and Heather in her custom spot of the living room. That night Tracy and Link were seen lying in bed making out since the kids were asleep.

"Linky,"

"Yes?"

Tracy leaned over and captured his lips. She tugged on the bottom of his shirt. He smiled when she pulled away and took his shirt off before kissing her again.

"Finally," he whispered. They continued kissing and discarding their clothes.

Tracy's birthday arrived. Penny was watching the kids so that Tracy and Link could go to Angus Barn with their parents. Link woke up early and checked on Becky. She was sleeping. He then headed downstairs to the kitchen. The dogs followed. He bent down, and scratched them. Then started to make Belgium waffles and bacon feeding the dogs while it cooked so that they wouldn't be hungry and try to steal people food. After it was finished he put it on a tray with two glasses of juice, and carefully walked upstairs. He didn't want to wake Tracy since she looked so peaceful, but he didn't want the food to get cold so he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. Her eyes flew open and she grinned at him before stretching her arms.

"Morning sexy happy birthday."

Tracy pulled Link close and French kissed him.

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome. I will take care of Becky today."

"Does that include the twins timeouts two?"

"Absolutely."

She sat up and he sat besides her as they ate.

"Mama," Jimmy said as they finished.

Tracy went into the nursery.

"Morning sweetie."

"Morning mama happy birthday."

"Thanks how did you know?"

"Dada told us last night."

Tracy puts him on the floor then walked over to Heather's crib, seeing her staring at her.

"Morning sweetie."

" Morning mama."

"Come on let's get your breakfast."

"Pancakes."

"Anything you want."

"Chocolate chip?"

"If that's what you want."

It was now dinner. The twins had made it through breakfast without a food fight, but there was one at lunch. Right when it started Link took the twins to their respective corners. Edna, Wilbur, Beebe and Tyler arrived at their house. Leaving the kids with Penny Tracy, Link and their parents headed out to the restaurant.

"How have the kids been behaving?" Beebe asked.

"Becky has been an angel, but the twins have been refusing to listen to us, and have been having a lot of food fights recently."

"They'll get over it."

"I know I hope it's soon."

They were seated at their table for a few minutes when their waitress glided over to them.

"What can I get you to drink "

"I'll have a cherry coke," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link said.

" I'll have a glass of wine," Beebe said.

"Make that two glasses," Tyler told her.

"I'll have a coke," Wilbur said.

Edna went last. "And I'll have a sprite."

The waitress walked away and returned a minute later with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

They nodded.

"What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the blue cheese balsamic glaze prime rib with a stuffed potato," Tracy said.

"So will I," Link said.

The waitress took everybody else's order. As she finished the band started playing.

"Want to dance my lady?" Link asked as he offered Tracy his arm.

"I'd love to."

They headed over to the dance floor, and were joined by other couples. When they got there they put their hands around each other and started dancing. Link soon bent down and kissed Tracy's neck making her giggle. She got up on her tip toes and French kissed him. They started making out really heavily till the manager came over to them. Tracy blushed when they pulled apart then they headed back to there table a few minutes later the waitress brought there dinner.

After dinner they all went back to the house. All except Edna were in the dining room. Edna entered carrying a German chocolate cake with light candles. They all sang happy birthday to Tracy as the dogs howled along. Tracy made a wish and blew out the candles. Edna cut a piece of cake for everybody including a small piece for the twins and the dogs. After they ate Edna handed Tracy an envelope Tracy opened it to find a gift certificate for a day at the spa.

"Thanks ma."

"You're welcome hun."

Then Beebe handed Tracy a gift. She opened it to discover a necklace. Link went last, and handed Tracy a bag she took hairspray, perfume, a card, chocolates, earrings, and a stuffed dog out of it. Tracy opened the card. It read-

Tracy,

Each and every day I spend with you is a wish come true. I hope that you get all of your wishes. Happy Birthday Angel !

Love,

Link

"Thanks Linky."

"You're welcome sexy."

After another hour their parents left. Tracy and Link were in their living room.

"There is one gift that I wanted to give you privately," he told her.

"What's that?"

Link handed Tracy a box. She opened it and pulled out a very sexy pair of blue lingerie.

"Oh Linky you're such a bad boy."

"I know. How about we put the kids to sleep, and head to our bedroom," he said with a sly smile.

"You put the kids to sleep, and I'll slip into my lingerie, and meet you in the bedroom."

Tracy walked upstairs to put the lingerie on as Link put the kids to bed. He then walked in their room to find Tracy lying on the bed. He began to drool a little as he beheld her. His clothes were instantly on the floor and he moved to the bed where he hovered atop of Tracy. He began kissing every inch of her face and neck causing her to giggle. Next he nibbled on it also causing her to giggle. He then moved to her ear, nibbling on it. This caused her to whimper. Next he licked it causing her to growl. He then placed kisses down her body pausing at her breast to nibble on them causing her to whimper once again. He also licked them causing her to moan happily before pinching them to make her gasp. Then he squeezed them before placing kisses all along her arm.

Tracy moaned. "Oh Linky."

Tracy then rolled over so that she was on top. She rubbed Link's inner thigh, making him whimper. She moved to Link's neck placing kisses on it before sucking on Link's ear. He moaned at her lips on his ear. Next she ran her tongue over Link's mouth. He opened it knowing it meant one of two things both of which he loved. Next she began to nibble on his lower lip causing him to whimper. They continued their ministrations for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Months passed and Beck was now nine months old. The twins were chasing each other around the house while Tracy and Link were watching TV. Becky was in the playpen.

"Mama," Becky said.

"Did you hear something Linky?"

"No."

"Mama," Becky repeated.

Tracy's eyes lit up. "Becky did you say something?"

"Mama," Becky said again.

"Becky you talked!" Tracy said as she swept her into her arms. Becky giggled happily.

Over the years Tracy and Link had a total of eight kids. Amber and Corny had their first kid no more then a year, and a half later than their wedding, having a total of four. Penny and Seaweed eventually married, and had two kids. Beebe and Tyler had one more kid. Once she was born Beebe quit work for good to take care of her. Wilbur still worked in the joke shop. Tracy and Penny help him out from time to time. Edna still has a small laundry business from the house. When she became pregnant with the twins Tracy could have never realized that a couple years later she would be so blissfully happy


End file.
